Dark Friends
by emerald yingfa5
Summary: Meet Lily Evans. A teenage vampire attending Hogwarts with one friend and a loner status. Meet James Potter. Star quidditch player and one of the most popular boys in school. When he tries to find her secret, he finds a new friendship and something else.
1. Introducing Lily and Dawn

**It's me emerald yingFa5. This is my second LxJ story only I'm hoping this one will be better. If I make mistakes, please tell me! I appreciate the comments and even flames. (Though not too harsh…) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lily or James or anyone else from the original Harry Potter series. It all belongs to J.K Rowling/**

* * *

_Lily ran as fast as she could through the dark forest, avoiding branches from the trees and roots sticking out from the ground. She turned her head to look back and saw big, glistening red eyes watching her. Pure evil filled them, sending a chill down her spine. As she ran faster trying to escape the eyes, she felt a hand reach out and grab her. Screaming as she was turned she looked into a pair of hazel eyes. She backed away slightly to see the persons face and saw-_

"Lily!"

Emerald eyes shot open with gasps of air. She had had the dream again. They had been happening since school started which was 3 months ago. Sitting up slowly, she saw her best friend Dawn Kortz sitting on her bed next to hers, fully dressed watching Lily with concern. The other girls in the dorm were still sleeping.

"The dream?"

Lily simply nodded. Dawn understood everything about her. It was like they were long lost sisters or something…

"You want to go out? Maybe some fresh air will help? Or getting a snack." Dawn smiled slightly.

Lily nodded her head. "Yeah. Let me just wash up a little." She got up and paused at the bathroom. "What time is it anyway?"

Dawn, who was already dressed in black jeans and a black hoodie, glanced at one the other girl's clocks. "4:30 in the morning."

Lily smiled wickedly. "Perfect time to go and get a snack." Dawn nodded her head enthusiastically.

As Lily walked into the bathroom, she saw how horrible she looked in the mirror (that whole vampires don't have reflections thing was a total lie created by the vampire Fracas in the mid 1700's to make suspicion of being a vampire less likely). Well, only she would think so. If you asked anyone else, they would all say she was still beautiful. Lily's usually neutral emerald eyes held a jumble of emotions in them making them brighter and her wavy red hair that had been in a neat ponytail when she first fell asleep, was out and fell down to her shoulder blades. And her usually pale skin was flushed slightly, giving her a faint blush.

Quickly, she washed her face and brushed her hair leaving it down. When she got out, she quickly changed into black jeans and a black hoodie much like Dawn's.

Her best friend Dawn smiled at her. Dawn had straight black hair the same length as Lily's and had blue eyes with some purple in them. Also like her best friend, she had pale skin only as Lily had light freckles on her nose, Dawn had none.

There was a reason why Lily and Dawn were best friends. Yes, they enjoyed each others company, yes, they had the same interests, and yes, they were loyal to each other but there was one thing that really made their friendship tick.

They were both vampires.

Lily had been adopted into her family from an orphanage when they found that Claudia Evans, Lily's mother, couldn't have any more children after an unfortunate car accident. They already had Lily's sister Petunia but had wanted a second child as well. Lily's parents loved her deeply and had accepted her even after they discovered she was a vampire.

She had first shown signs of it when she was about 5 years old. Lily had always been quite pale and never liked bright things even as a toddler but it was when she started eating raw meat from the fridge that her parents knew something was up. At first, they just scolded her and told her not to and she hadn't even realized what she had done.

However after a week, she became even paler than before and extreme tiredness came over her. She slept through the day and was wide awake at night. As Jacob Evans (her father) was a doctor, he performed some blood tests on her only to find nothing wrong. Then one day, Lily had come running down to him telling him to look at her new teeth. Thinking she meant her baby tooth had fallen out and a new one was growing, he looked but was shocked by what he saw.

There were fangs in her mouth!

It was then that her parents realized what she was. But they also realized that she was still the same little girl who would never harm them. Sweet, innocent Lily. And so they accepted it and for her meals, got her raw meat from the local butcher.

Lily's sister Petunia however was not so accepting...

Petunia had never really like Lily from the moment she had been adopted. She was a spoiled child and seeing the light on not only her made her angry. She felt that Lily had taken away what was hers and never really forgave her for it. After hearing her sister was a vampire and that her parents weren't having her leave, Petunia only got worse and avoided Lily at all costs and never really talked to her. This hurt Lily very deeply.

Then, a few years later when she turned 11, the news of Lily being a witch came. This made Mr. and Mrs. Evans happy while it made Petunia have even more dislike and fear of Lily. She refused to talk to her and even for some time, be in the same room as her.

Dawn's story wasn't so bright. She had been born into a large family of pureblood vampires, the Delarosa coven. It had been one of the largest in the world. She had inherited the witch in her from her mother, whose mother had own mother had been a witch and father a vampire.

Then, when she was 4 years old, her family was murdered by an evil man named Tom Riddle. He had wanted the family as an ally of his in his plan to get rid of all muggles, muggle-borns, and half-bloods. But they had refused. So using dark magic, he killed all but Dawn. Leaving her half dead in front of her burning home.

She was found by a neighbor and brought to an orphanage but nobody wanted her because of her strange appearance. So, until she was 11, Dawn had lived at the orphanage. When she had left the orphanage for Hogwarts, she changed her last name to Kortz to avoid anyone from finding her true identity and she certainly wasn't expecting to make any friends what so ever. However, once she and Lily met, they had just … clicked. Though there had been a fight or two first. The two had so much in common and yet were so different. Lily was responsible and thought of her actions before actually doing them while Dawn was more free flowing, acting on instinct.

After their first year together, Lily had offered Dawn to come and stay with her over the summer instead of the orphanage. Claudia and Phillip had been so happy that their daughter had made a friend and another vampire no less! Petunia was more then freaked out than happy and had stayed over at friend's houses throughout the summer rather than with two vampire witches.

Both girls also had special powers with being vampires. They could transform into their true forms (though it was a rare occurrence), speak to one another via mind, have incredible strength and other abilities. Lily and Dawn however had abilities rare to vampires. Lily's dream often were prophetic and Dawn had visions of things that were going to happen.

Tying her laces to her converses, Lily stood up to see Dawn already by the door, looking eager to get out. "Ready?" Lily nodded and the two silently closed the door.

The girls snuck down the stairs quietly entering the common room. After seeing no other students by the dying fire or on the couches, the girls silently opened the portrait door, not even disturbing the Fat Lady from her sleep, and blended into the dark shadows going towards the entrance hall.

They were near the large doors and had only encountered Nearly Headless Nick on the way down when they were stopped in their tracks.

"Where are you two going so early?"

Both girls spun around quickly taking out their wands to see…

**HA! Cliffhanger! Lol! Who do you think it is? A Slytherin? A teacher? A MARAUDER?!?! Find out in the next chapter! And please, if you want, REVIEW!**


	2. Fight and Mystery Guy

**emerald yingfa5 here! Just so you know, here's something important to know. Lily and Dawn as vampires have extra powers. Ex: talking into each other's minds, shape shifting, etc. If they do a power, that's just one of their vampire traits. **

**Also, I do appreciate advice and flames (not too harsh). And try to check out my other story "Of Love and Hogwarts"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lily or James or anyone else from the original Harry Potter series. It all belongs to J.K Rowling/ I do own Dawn though…**

_Last Time in Dark Friends…_

_The girls snuck down the stairs quietly entering the common room. After seeing no other students, the girls silently opened the portrait door and quietly, they blended into the shadows going towards the entrance hall. _

"_Where are you two going so early?"_

_Both girls spun around to see…_

… Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy. (A/N: Sorry! I couldn't resist! I know some of you were expecting the Marauders...BWAHAH! I'm soo evil!) The two were sneering at them and Lily and Dawn glared hard at them. Snape and Malfoy were Slytherins same year as them and were pure evil. Practically the whole school knew they were involved with Lord Voldemort (aka Tom Riddle) and his plans to get rid of muggles.

"We could ask you the same thing", replied Dawn. She had a deep hatred for the boys.

Malfoy gave them a disgusted look. "We don't answer to you, you filthy mudbloods." (A/N: everyone believes that Dawn and Lily are both muggleborn as nobody knows their secret.)

'**C'mon Dawn. Let's just leave and knock them off our trail.' **

Hearing Lily's thoughts, Dawn noded slightly and the two girls went towards the door quickly. The two foul boys however had different plans. Before the girls even noticed (even with their powers), the two boys had took out their wands and yelled curses at them knocking them to the floor.

"You know, we should really teach you two how to respect your superiors." Malfoy gave an evil smirk with his wand still facing the girls.

Lily sneered at them. "I hope you don't mean yourself."

Malfoy's anger grew bring a horrible look to his eyes. "Why you-"

"Oi!"

They all (Lily, Dawn, Malfoy and Snape) turned to see the Marauders standing before them.

"What do you think you two are doing?" A sandy haired boy asked them. His name was Remus Lupin and had warm brown eyes. He was very smart and nice and was quite fond of Lily and Dawn despite the fact that they barely ever talked to anyone but themselves.

Two boys with black hair came up from behind Remus holding out their wands while the last Marauder, a small chubby blonde with beady blue eyes named Peter Pettigrew stayed behind them all.

"Mind you own business Black. You're a disgrace for your family. Have you-"

Malfoy was cut off by one of the black haired boys. "Have you no honor? No, not really Malfoy. See, I, unlike the rest of my family, am actually a decent human being. Of course, you rule out with them on being horrible and despicable." This boy was Sirius Black. He was the Hogwarts heart throb with his steel grey eyes and neat black hair that reached his neck.

As Malfoy was about to direct a curse at the Marauders, Lily and Dawn yelled together, "EXPELLIARMUS!"

Malfoy's wand flew out of his hand and all boys faced Lily and Dawn who at this time were pretty annoyed and mad.

"Malfoy, Snape," said Lily with pure hatred in her eyes, " leave me and Dawn alone. We want nothing to do with you. And you," she said facing the Marauders,"Thank you for helping us but we didn't need it. We could've taken care of them ourselves."

And before anyone could respond, both girls turned on their heels and walked away going towards their original destination.

The last of the Marauders turned towards the Slytherins again. "You best be on your way. Wouldn't any 'accidents' now would we?" This was James Potter. James had messy black hair and hazel eyes. He was kind of the ringleader of the group, captain of the quidditch team, and quite popular with the ladies (though not quite as bad as Sirius).

After, glaring at each other, both groups went their separate ways.

With Remus, Sirius, and James in the lead, little Peter followed behind them trying to keep up with their long strides. "What do you think those two girls were doing up?"

Sirius shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe they went out for an early morning walk."

"Padfoot, its 4:45 in the morning. Who takes morning walks this early?"

"Why, we do my dear Moony!"

Remus rolled his eyes. "I mean what NORMAL person walks this early?"

"Oh…"

"Oh well. At least they didn't see us setting up the prank." James shrugged. 'Though something about those two IS a little weird… Especially Evans. Though, she is pretty hot-WAIT JAMES! Did you just say Evans is HOT! Ok. I need to get more sleep…'

"Whew. That was close." Dawn breathed a sigh of relief. She and Lily were now at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Perfect place for a little snack.

"Yeah. But we're gonna have to stay low for the next few days. In case of Malfoy, Snape, or the Marauders."

"We should keep an eye on them too. Marauders in the middle of the night are understandable but Snape and Malfoy? Up to no good. I can tell."

"C'mon. I think I hear a loose Niffeler. Should be easy to catch."

And the two young vampire-witches continued silently to the place where they knew the Niffler was. Time for a little snack…

A crowd of at least 20 people in dark robes and masks stood before their lord. Lord Voldemort. To most, he was a horrible man, but to his supporters, he was practically god. All of them adored him and would die for him.

All but one.

While the Deatheaters, as they were called, were gathered and waiting for their lord to come, one robed figure stood apart from them. He was barely 19 years old and had black hair and blue eyes that were emotionless. He was terribly handsome but had a light scar on his face from his eye to his jaw. It was a reminder to him of why he was there. He hadn't wanted to be a part of this war; ESPECIALLY not on Lord Voldemort's side. But there he was. With only one thought on his. All the time.

'I'm coming Dawn. I'm coming…'

**SOOO! You like it? lol I'm quite proud of it. Let me know what you think please! Review! Please and thank you. :)**


	3. Anger and a Necklace

**It's emerald yingfa5. Hi! Glad to get reviews! I love them! I'm not going to dawdle, so on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lily or James or anyone else from the original Harry Potter series. It all belongs to J.K Rowling/ I do own Dawn though…**

* * *

_Last Time in Dark Friends…_

_While the Deatheaters, as they were called, were gathered and waiting for their lord to come, one robed figure stood apart from them. He was terribly handsome but had a light scar on his face from his eye to his jaw. It was a reminder to him of why he was there. He hadn't wanted to be a part of this war; ESPECIALLY not on Lord Voldemort's side. But there he was. With only one thought on his. All the time._

'_I'm coming Dawn. I'm coming…'_

Lily looked out the window and sighed heavily, watching warm steam rise from the Great Lake into the cool December air. It was such a nice foggy day and she was stuck in boring Transfiguration. She was never too good with it and it didn't help that her partner was Peter Pettigrew, a total screw up when it came to anything beyond 2nd year material. Lily didn't get why McGonagall hadn't paired her up with Dawn like she always did but she couldn't do anything about it now.

'**Having fun over there Dawn?**'

Although Lily was on the other side of the room, she could imagine Dawn rolling her eyes.

'**Oh yeah… SOOO much fun. Black is just wonderful company.'**

Lily held back a giggle. Dawn had been paired with Sirius Black and she was desperately trying to ignore his dumb and pointless questions which included "Did you dye your eyes purple?" and "Why is your hair black like mine? What a coincidence!"

Lily wasn't having much luck with Peter either. No matter how many times she told him what to do, the spell just never worked for him.

'**Yeah well, looks like you're not having much luck over there with rat boy.' **

'**Hahaha. Well, onto a more interesting subject. Have you noticed the Slytherins are acting pretty nervous? Can't seem to hold still.**'

Lily took a glance over at the nearby Snape. He looked rather anxious and was constantly tugging on the left sleeve of his robe. 'Probably trying to cover the Dark Mark…' she thought bitterly to herself before continuing with Dawn.

' **Snape is acting a little strange. Keeps tugging on his sleeve, probably covering up that mark.**'

'**Yeah, I saw that before.** **We should watch out for them.**'

'**Yeah.**' Lily unconsciously nodded earning a look from Peter to which she glared back at him, making him quickly look away and Lily continued watching as he continuously messed the spell not even bothering to offer her advice anymore. Peter was a completely hopeless and lost cause.

Meanwhile, things were just as productive with Dawn and Sirius. Dawn was just sitting trying to ignore Sirius' questions and ranting which was becoming more difficult for her. She had only so much tolerance and patience…

"Why do you wear black so much? You know, my last name is Black so some may think that you wear me. Get it? Hahahaha! But, do you cut yourself? You don't look like you would, but you wear enough black and your hair is black. Did you dye it? I'm just curious. Well actually, I'm Sirius but you get it. So, why do you wear that necklace? You wear it every single day. It's a pretty necklace. All shiny in the middle, but what's up with the moon symbol? Is it like, a family heirloom or- "

"Do you never shut up?" Dawn glared at him hard. "You've talking non-stop to me for 10 minutes."

"YOU TALK!" Sirius yelled earning stares from the classmates and McGonagall and a harder glare from Dawn.

"Of course I talk you idiot. What? Do you think I'm mute or something?" By this time, the class had stopped to watch the loner Delarosa and popular Sirius.

"No, it's just you never say anything so I didn't think-"

"Yes. You didn't think. You don't do that a lot though so I'm not that surprised." Dawn cut him off and her eyes were slowly growing darker as her anger increased. Some of Sirius' fan girls looked angry at this comment but they went unnoticed by the now fuming vampire.

Lily got up quickly leaving Peter and went over to Dawn and pulled on her arm lightly. "C'mon Dawn," Lily said lightly so no one could hear them. "You don't want to do this here. Let's go outside."

Dawns hard, cold glare softened a bit along with her eyes becoming ever so lighter and she looked down at the floor, ashamed. Lily put her arm around her.

"Professor, may we be excused?"

Professor McGonagall nodded making everyone in the class shocked. McGonagall, one of the most strict and rule-abiding teachers in Hogwarts, was letting the two loners of Hogwarts LEAVE the class early, with no argument at all!

As everyone just watched the two girls leave, Sirius Black was shocked and angry. Shocked, for no one had ever spoken to him that way, and angry, because he had just been told off in front of the entire class. He looked over at his fellow Marauders who at this point were gathered in back of him.

"What was up with that bitch?" Sirius mumbled.

Peter said softly, "I think you were annoying her and got her mad."

"No! Really Wormtail? Never would've guessed that!" Sirius said sarcastically and rolled his eyes at Peter's stupidity.

"I think you should apologize." All the boys stared at Remus.

"What?! Why?! She's the one who exploded at me!"

"Yes." Remus nodded. "But apparently something you said offended her."

Sirius just crossed his arms and out on an angry face. "Whatever…"

James patted his best friend on the shoulder. "Hey. Don't sweat it Padfoot. We can just prank her back, no problem. We'll brainstorm tonight during dinner."

This got Sirius happy. 'That Kortz is so frustrating! God. I can't wait to get back at her.'

Meanwhile James and Remus were thinking the same thing.

'There's something those two are hiding…'

o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0

SNAP!

Lily sighed as she watched her friend mercilessly snap another branch off of a poor tree and watched as it fell to a pile at least 4 feet tall of sticks and branches she had already snapped off. Of course, only Lily and Dawn knew why Dawn had exploded at Sirius.

Usually Dawn would've ignored Sirius but when he mentioned her necklace that was going too far. The necklace was the one and only thing she had that was from her parents. They had given her it before they were killed and she remembered the words they said when they gave it to her.

"_Keep this with you and we'll always be there. It's been in the family for generations and passed down for almost 200 years. There's great power in this necklace. Power you must watch over. Let no one ever get it."_

Dawn stopped from snapping branches and put a hand to her necklace. It was a silver chain with a midnight blue crescent moon and a perfect opal circle in the middle.

She had never taken it off since the night of the murder and yet it never broke and was in perfect shape as if it were brand new, though it was probably God knows how old.

Seeing her friend had calmed down, Lily slowly walked up to her. "You okay?" Dawn nodded and looked down at the ground.

"Sorry about this. I tried not to let him get to me but then he mentioned my necklace and…"

Lily shrugged. "It's fine. Besides, nothing beats that time where you actually attacked Nigel Greenwood. Remember? Now that was hilarious." Lily smiled to herself as she remembered the time in 3rd year when Dawn had attacked the pathetic 7th year boy who had been hitting on the two girls and had even begun stalking them.

Dawn gave a weak laugh and small smile. "Yeah. Hey Lily? You go back to the castle. I just need some alone time right now. And tell Professor McGonagall I'm sorry for interrupting class."

Lily nodded and got up from the rock she had been sitting on. "I'll see you later then. If you need anything, just give me a thought." (A/N: You get it? The whole telepathic thing…)

Lily walked out of the Forbidden Forest, making sure no one saw. It could be big trouble if seen coming out of the Forbidden Forest, vampire or not. Dumbledore wasn't really comfortable with the two going in there what with the many dangerous creatures and it being a place where Deatheaters could be found.

When Lily had walked across the grounds and looked up at the front entrance of the school, she saw the Marauders hanging around looking for someone with big grins on their faces. That is, all except Remus. He was standing off to the side rolling his eyes thinking, 'They are such idiots…'

Lily, who was still unnoticed, silently backed away behind a bush next to them, silently thinking how stupid they were to not even notice her. She concentrated hard and began looking through their thoughts. Vampires were able to read minds but it took concentration. As she searched, she finally got what they were doing.

'**I can't wait to get back at Kortz. She deserves it after what she did to me in Transfiguration. To think, that she would tell ME to shut up! ME, Sirius Orion Black! And after I helped her and Evans last night…'**

Lily rolled her eyes. So that's what they were up to. They were planning on playing a prank on Dawn. Oh well, she might as well warn Dawn now. However, at that moment, Peter who had been pushed by Sirius at one of his stupid comments, tripped and fell making him fall into the bush. Landing on her.

"Ow! Get the hell off!!" Lily tried pushing him off but faced trouble what with him being not so light and she couldn't just use her vampire strength in front of the Marauders. That was a big no-no.

Peter quickly got off and stood with the other Marauders who were all looking at Lily now.

"What are you doing here Evans? Shouldn't you be at the Common Room? It's after dinner."

Lily inwardly rolled her eyes. They were trying the innocent act. 'I should make YOU my next dinner' she thought to herself and replied to him, "None of your business Black. But shouldn't you be in a broom closet right about now with one of your wenches?"

Sirius smirked. "No actually. We have business attend to."

"Yeah? Like what? Playing a prank on Dawn as revenge for making you look like the idiot that you are?" Lily meant to think this but ended up saying it out loud. The Marauders looked at her dumbfounded.

"Oops...," Lily thought to herself.

Sirius stumbled for words. "Wha-how-you…How'd you know?"

Lily smirked with a mischievous look in her eyes. "Lucky guess" 'Or just looking through your thoughts with you unknowingly giving them to me…" Lily softly giggled.

James came towards her with a serious look, crossing his arms. "What's so funny Evans?"

Lily looked up at them. "Oh nothing. Just thinking."

"Aren't you cold?" Peter asked.

Lily shook her head with a surprised look on her face. "No. Why would I be?"

Remus responded. "It's the middle of December. And you're wearing only your uniform with no gloves, cloak, or scarf."

Lily then realized they were right. DARN! I was the middle of December and there she was in a skirt, shoes, and light blouse. She didn't even have her cloak on (she had left it in the dorm this morning). She had completely forgotten to look like the cold affected her. Of course, she never felt cold. Or hot for that matter. Part of the whole being a vampire thing. Their body temperatures adapted with their environment. She could got to Antarctica and she would be fine.

Lily quickly lied. "Well, I have intense body heat, so I'm never cold. It runs in my family." 'Yeah…My family of vampires.'

The boys stared at her like she was crazy. Before anyone could respond, Dawn appeared out of nowhere behind Sirius and tapped him on the shoulder. Sirius spun around quickly to see her.

"Whoa! Where'd you come from?!"

"I'm sorry for blowing up at you before," Dawn said quickly, looking anywhere but at them.

The Marauders stared at her.

"What did you say?" Sirius asked, slightly shocked that she was actually apologizing.

"I said sorry." Dawn looked up at him with begging eyes. "Please don't make me say it again. I don't do this very often."

There was a moment of silence before Sirius spoke. "What did I do to make you so angry? I was just commenting on-"

"-on her necklace." Lily interrupted. "You mentioned it was a family heirloom and what with you annoying her with your constant talking, that got to her."

The Marauders looked at them with confused faces. "Why would that make her angry?"

Dawn was the one who spoke this time. "They were killed."

Sirius made a move towards her but she moved away shaking her head with a slight laugh. "I don't know why I'm even I'm telling you this. I have to go." She ran past them into the school with Lily watching after her.

James looked at her. "Shouldn't you go after her?"

Lily shook her head, watching where Dawn had just ran and crossing her arms. "No. She'll let me know when I should come. But I must leave now. Good-bye." Lily began walking but turned around with a glare. "And if you ever tell anyone what was said here, you're dead." And Lily left the slightly shaken boys to think about what had just happened.

o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0

"Alec."

The group of Deatheaters turned slowly towards the one their Lord was talking to.

The one being called stepped forward, the Deatheaters opening a gap for him to walk to the Dark Lord. Upon reaching the dark figure on an elevated chair, Alec kneeled down to the ground, eyes to the ground. "Yes my lord?"

"I need you to go to Hogwarts and watch Dumbledore. He's planning something and my spies there already are ignoring of their duties being preoccupied. You leave tomorrow and will be going as Alec Totero. The rest of your information is in your room."

Alec stood and bowed respectfully. "Yes my lord." But meanwhile, he was thinking of how glad he was to finally be out of this hell-hole. It was a horrible, bleak place with no happiness or sense of home even though he had practically been raised there. Sudden realization hit him as he realized, with happiness, DAWN went to Hogwarts! He would finally see her after at least 12 years. (A/N: Dawn and Lily are 16 years old also and in 6th yr. Forgot to tell you…)

Alec thought the one thought he'd had for the last 12 years. 'I'm coming Dawn. I'm coming…'

* * *

**SO?! HOW WAS IT? Sry I haven't updated in awhile. School has been HELL ! (And it's only the 2****nd**** week…yippee… -.-) I hate High SCHOOL! Ugh…anywho, thanx to the reviewers! You know who y'all are. :) **

**PS: I know Lord Voldemort can read people's minds and stuff but he cant with vampires (hint-hint). And what's up with that Alec dude? Hmmmm…ONLY I SHALL KNOW!**


	4. Alec Comes and an Outing

**I KNOW! I'M HORRIBLE! I'm sry for not updating sooner but like I said last time, school has been hell! Today, I even had 4 tests, 3 of them in a row. At the pep-rally for my school, the seniors were silly stringing and beating freshmen and I almost got into a fight AND my i-pod's not wrking so I need to go the apple store sometime and …. YEAH! The list is going on. Thus, I will not be able to update as often. I apologize for this, but I'll try VERY hard! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lily or James or anyone else from the original Harry Potter series. It all belongs to J.K Rowling/ I do own Dawn and Alec though…**

* * *

_"I said sorry." Dawn looked up at him with begging eyes. "Please don't make me say it again. I don't do this very often." _

_ There was a moment of silence before Sirius spoke. "What did I do to make you so angry? I was just commenting on-" _

_ "-on her necklace." Lily interrupted. "You mentioned it was a family heirloom and what with you annoying her with your constant talking, that got to her." _

_ The Marauders looked at them with confused faces. "Why would that make her angry?" _

_ Dawn was the one who spoke this time. "They were killed."_

_ "I need you to go to Hogwarts and watch Dumbledore. He's planning something and my spies there already are ignoring of their duties being preoccupied. You leave tomorrow and will be going as Alec Totero. The rest of your information is in your room." _

Alec was in his room, wand in hand. Saying some spells, all his belongings he was bringing with him went from his open dresser drawers to a large leather trunk. When everything was done, Alec sat on his bed letting a small smile come onto his face. He got to get out of this dump AND find Dawn. His smile quickly went away to a serious face when his room door opened revealing Voldemort and one of his minions trailing behind him.

"I see that you're packed Alec. I hope that you've read what you must do."

Alec nodded. He had been given instructions, a false identity, everything. Voldemort continued. "Good. You'll be leaving in a few minutes. You'll take a portkey from here to London where you will get another portkey from Oakley. I trust you remember him?"

Again, Alec nodded, remembering the Deatheater Robert Oakley well. He was a small, weak looking man but wow, could he fight. "With that portkey, you'll get to Hogsmeade and will then walk to Hogwarts down the path from the village and find Dumbledore. He knows your coming and thinks you are from a "muggle" family and have been home schooled by your witch mother in America." He then made a disgusted face. "I apologize for you having to be a mixed blood. Your father is a muggle."

"It is alright master. I shall tolerate it," Alec responded. Inwardly, he rolled his eyes. 'Just make him shut up already and let me be out of here.'

"Well, that is all Alec. I will contact you in a month to find what you've discovered. And do not fail me." Having the last word, Voldemort turned and left the room. His minion leaving a small wooden box which Alec knew was the portkey.

Getting up, Alec checked to make sure he had everything. All his supplies had been bought by other Deatheaters though a wand maker had been brought to give him a wand. Unfortunately, the wand maker didn't last very long… As soon as it was made, he had been killed.

After doing a double check, Alec stood and shrunk his trunk and put it in his pocket. Then he took the portkey, on his way to Hogwarts.

o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0

Lily and Dawn were at in the Great Hall at lunch picking at the food on their plate not planning on eating even though they could if they wanted to. All around them was the talking and chattering of other students but they were talking their own way.

'**Did you have a dream last night? You looked a little odd when you woke up this morning.'**

Lily nodded lightly**. 'Yeah. But it was different. I saw a boy. He was coming here from somewhere bad. But I can't remember anything at all. I don't even remember what he looked like."**

'**Oh. Well, what do you want to do tonight? Everyone is going to be having a party.'**

'**How do you know? Did you have a vision?'**

Dawn rolled her eyes.**'Yeah. Must've been the kid you saw and they'll want to welcome him.'**

'**Oh. Well, tonight's the full moon so we'll have to be careful of Remus. We could go to Hogsmeade maybe. We don't need to hunt for another few days.'**

'**Yeah. Last thing we need is a run-in with those Marauders. Especially after yesterday.'**

Lily noticed the Great Hall becoming less crowded and she took her bag from the floor."C'mon Dawn. Time for Charms."

"Oh yippee…" Dawn said sarcastically. She wasn't really in the mood to go to class.

Lily laughed lightly and took Dawn's arm as she got up. "We all have to suffer. Now get your lazy arse up."

Dawn sighed. "Fine."

The two girls picked up their black messenger bags, designed with random pins and patches with logos and random images, and left the Great Hall along with a flurry of other students going to their classes.

The girls stepped into their Charms room silently, no one noticing them at all as they took their seats in the back corner of the room.

Unnoticed as usual, the girls stayed in their corner the whole period and were the first to leave after a dull review of the Jelly-Leg Charm.

When exiting, the two clearly saw Malfoy and another 6th year Slytherin, Rudolphus Lestrange, talking in hushed voices with looks on them that were clearly not happy.

Lily glanced at Dawn to see she was looking at her. They had missed something and by the weird looks the two had, it must've been something very important.

Later that night, the girls were making their way up to the dorm to put their stuff away and then planning on sneaking off to Hogsmeade. They were deep in conversation about an essay assigned to them for Defense when someone ran into Lily, knocking them both down.

"Hey! Watch it!" Lily glared at the person who banged into them.

It was a boy around their age with smooth black hair and blue eyes and a little taller than them. She saw that there was a light scar on his face although it was difficult to see considering his extremely pale skin and bad lighting of only torches. He looked sort of familiar… And Lily had to admit, he did look pretty hot with his black jeans and tight black tee-shirt…

"I'm sorry. Here let me help you." The boy spoke in an American accent, pulling Lily out of her thoughts. He put out his hand and pulled them both up. Then he gasped.

There was Dawn. He was sure of it. He'd recognize those eyes anywhere. Those blue eyes with the specks of purple. Realizing they were staring at him, he coughed lightly, released their hands and stepped back.

"I'm terribly sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Alec Dela-I mean Totero." Alec cursed himself for almost blowing his cover.

"I'm Lily Evans." Lily smiled lightly

"Dawn Kortz."

So, she had changed her last name. Probably for identity reasons.

Both girls were silent but he knew they were talking inside their heads. He made his way into their thoughts.

'**He's kinda cute Dawn…' **

'**Oh shut it Lily. You think any guy in all black is hot.**_'_

Alec smiled lightly and decided to interrupt their conversation. "Can you tell me where I may find the Great Hall. I just transferred here and I don't know my way around here. I was told to go to the Great Hall to get sorted..."

"Didn't Dumbledore tell you where to go?" Dawn asked with questioning eyes.

Alec shook his head. "No. He got this letter and kind of kicked me out of the office…" 'And it's a good thing he did too.' He thought to himself.

"Yeah. He's a little crazy at times but really nice." Dawn smiled lightly but it quickly disappeared. Lily cut in. "We'll show you the way to the Great Hall. We're going that way. We just need to drop off our books and change real quick."

"Okay."

He followed the girls silently up a staircase and down a few halls before reaching a portrait of a fat lady.

"Password?" the fat-lady asked upon seeing the three.

Dawn rolled her eyes and said boringly, "Courage." The portrait opened to reveal a door. "They REALLY need to change that password…"

They walked in and as Alec admired the room and its feeling of warmth, something he hadn't felt since he was a toddler, Lily and Dawn went up a set of stairs saying they would be right back. As Lily and Dawn entered the dorm, they dropped their bags onto their beds.

"Hey Dawn?" Lily turned to Dawn.

"Yeah?"

"Do you get the idea that…Alec is like us?"

Dawn shook her head with a confused look on her face. "No. Dumbledore would've told us if another was coming. Why?"

"Well, I could've SWORN I felt his presence when we were talking in our mind before…listening… But only others like us can read our minds…"

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Lily, you're being paranoid. He's not one of us. He would've made himself known to us had he been one of us."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Now let's get changed real quick and go downstairs before Alec thinks we left him by himself."

"OK."

The girls quickly got out of their uniforms and changed into matching black outfits. Black jeans, converse, and tight tee-shirts with mesh sleeves. They put on eyeliner and each put on few silver bangles and a ring or two on their fingers. They also put in their cartilage piercings, and Lily her, eyebrow piercing. During the school day, they were required to take them out as it was "bad influence" as McGonagall said.

For appearances of it being December, they took out a pair lightweight leather jackets that were black. On the left sleeve cuff, there was a red design of a crescent moon with a fang in the middle. It was Lily and Dawn's own little symbol for their coven of two. Carrying them in their hands, they went to the mirror and, after one more check of eyeliner, they came down and saw Alec standing, looking around at the paintings.

"Sorry. We just had to get changed. Let's go down now."

As they were exiting, they were suddenly stopped by some voices they didn't want to hear.

"You going to dinner like that Evans?" They all turned to see the Marauders standing at the boy's dormitory stairs. Though Remus was missing but that was no surprise for the girls. They knew that Madame Pomfrey had already gone to get him.

James crossed his arms and smirked. "Can't wait to see Micky's reaction to that."

"Actually Potter, where I'm going is none of your business," Lily replied coolly.

"Where are you going then?" James asked her with a curious look on his face, clearly ignoring the fact that she wasn't answering him.

"Why do you care Potter?" Before James could respond, Sirius finally noticed Alec. "Oi! Who are you?"

Everyone turned to Alec who was surprised at this sudden attention on him and flushed bit before replying. "I'm Alec Totero. I just transferred here. I didn't know where the Great Hall was and Lily and Dawn offered to bring me there after they dropped their books in their dorm. They told me to wait here for them."

Peter stared at the girls. "But you never help anyone but yourselves." Sirius and James nodded slightly in agreement. In their 4th year, the boys had heard how a fist year had asked how to get to a classroom and had been left in the middle of an empty hallway on the other side of the school.

Lily rolled her eyes. "We're not heartless bitches you know."

Both girls took one of Alec's arms and led him quickly out of the Common Room wanting to get out of there as quick as possible. When they turned down the corridor, they slowed down and let go of Alec's arm. Still walking, they continued down a flight of moving stairs in silence.

Alec was the one to break the silence. "Who exactly were those guys?" Inside he was boiling. Were these guys doing anything bad to his sister or Lily?

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Those were the Marauders. Or at least three of them. The other one is… in the hospital wing! Got hexed by a Slytherin." Dawn corrected herself quickly. She had almost told him Remus' secret! Why? There was something about Alec… something that made her feel very close to him… Shaking off the thought she continued to describe Marauders. "They're just these jerks who prank anyone that get in their way. They think they're all that."

Alec looked at her questioningly. "Have they ever pranked you?"

Lily nodded. "Yeah. Plenty of times. People always do stuff to us cause we're not like them. I guess I can't blame those boys for being surprised that we were helping you. Both Dawn and I usually stick to ourselves. We're kind of the loners or outcasts here." She suddenly grabbed Alec. "Oh, watch out for that Trick Stair there." She pointed to the stair just below Alec's foot. "You go through it and it's a right pain to get out."

Alec nodded and stepped over it, remembering where the stair was. "Thanks. And I know how you feel. All my life, everyone has always different from me and I've almost always had to fend for myself. I'm always treated differently so I also like to keep to myself a lot."

It was then that they realized that they had arrived at the Great Hall. "Well, here you are. The Great Hall. I hope you get into a good house. Well, anything but Slytherin. You don't wanna end up there. But hey, maybe we'll see you around."

Lily and Dawn turned to leave but Alec stopped them. "You're not staying?"

The girls shook their heads with actually apologetic looks on their faces. "No. Sorry. We made plans to go to Hogsmeade tonight. But good luck in there. And a word of advice. Don't look them in the eyes. It can be really scary." Before Alec could respond to Lily's comment, the girls turned again and this time disappeared into the shadows.

'Well, I guess I better go in…' And taking a deep breath, he walked into the Great Hall and slowly, the hall became quiet with all eyes were watching him curiously, some of the girls' looks more than that. Ignoring them, Alec kept walking until he reached Dumbledore who was at large table with the other professors.

"Ah. Good to see you Mister Totero." Dumbledore stood towards the students. "Everyone. May I have your attention please?" Dumbledore didn't need to say this as everyone was already watching. "May I introduce Alec Totero. He's just transferred here from being home schooled in America. I hope you all welcome him." Turning to Alec, he took out a large ratty looking hat from his cloak. "Alec, won't you sit down so we may sort you?"

He sat down on a nearby stool and got the hat placed on him. Needless to say, he was a bit surprised when the hat started talking to him.

"Hmmm…another one of them I see…Very brave, very smart… Ahhh. What's this? Many secrets and a dark past. You would do quite well in Slytherin." Alec mentally yelled 'NOT Slytherin!' He didn't want to be in the house with all of Voldemort's followers. Being in that house would only prove how evil he had become over the years of living with the Dark Lord.

The hat continued, ignoring his comment and thoughts. "But back to that later. Definitely not a Hufflepuff, too anti-social. Smart but not all that smart so no Ravenclaw. Gryffindor or Slytherin… Gryffindor or Slytherin… Ha! I've got it! I believe you belong in…"

o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0

As the girls were making their way up to Hogsmeade, they had been debating where to go. Dawn wanted to go to the new club that had just opened and flirt a bit with some guys, maybe have a drink or two from their necks. But Lily wanted to go and walk around and go to a late night café.

"CLUB!"

"CAFÉ!"

"CLUB!"

"CAFÉ!"

Finally, Lily decided to stop the arguing. "Okay. Let's do this the best way we can." They had been arguing the whole way there which equaled at least half an hour and she just wanted to choose what they were doing already!

The girls stuck out their hands and did the only possible and fair solution to their problems… Rock, Paper, Scissors.

Both blocked their mind so the other couldn't read it and Lily counted. "Rock. Paper, scissors says shoot!" Lily stuck out scissors and Dawn, paper.

Lily smiled triumphantly while Dawn crossed her arms stubbornly. "Fine. We'll go to a café. But next time, we're going to the club!" Lily just nodded and ran to a nearby café that she had had her eye on for awhile.

o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0

A wolf howled at the silver moon. It hurt. It always did, but he could never get used to the pain that he went through every month with this curse.

At least that's what he called it. His friends insisted on calling it his "furry little problem". Sometimes, he wondered why he was friends with them in the first place.

Then, he remembered their loyalty to him. They had become illegal animagus just for him. It made him happy when he thought about it. He had people who really cared for him. His own parents hadn't even treated him the same since he had been bitten.

With one final howl of pain, the werewolf had completely transformed. Remus' mind was now buried deep within the mind of the werewolf.

Out of the corner of his eye, the werewolf saw his friends. A stag, a large black dog, and a rat. They always played with him but for some reason, wouldn't let him out of the place he was confined in that often. He wondered, were they protecting him or just being selfish.

The dog came forward slowly, reaching out his nose to sniff the werewolf. It was a sign of peace.

Then, the dog jumped on top of him in a friendly manner and the two began playing with the stag and rat watching. Eventually, the werewolf got tired of the dog, and moved onto the stag. While playing around with a ball that was found on the ground, the stag go hit lightly by the werewolf and hit the nearby front door, loosening it ever so slightly. None of the animals noticed, and they continued with their games for the rest of the evening, until the full moon ended.

o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0

It was around 2 in the morning when Lily and Dawn were walking back to the castle on the dark road. Of course being vampires they had no problem seeing in the dark. As they chatted, they heard another howl. It was Remus. They kind of felt bad for him. Even though he was a Marauder. But still, every month, having to painfully transform like that and no cure…

Reaching the castle, the girls slipped into the shadows and went to the common room. Their roommates never saw them anyway, so there was no reason for Lily or Dawn to be worried about one of them ratting them out to a teacher or anything. Besides, they knew Dumbledore was probably well aware of their night outings to Hogsmeade and he had never told them not to go.

Entering the common room, the two saw the common room a mess. There were people sprawled on the floor drunk, food everywhere, and basically everything else showing there had been a pretty hardcore party.

'**Guess you were right bout that party Dawn.'**

Walking over the unconscious teenagers, the girls finally got to the girls staircase and began going up it when they sensed someone watching them.

Turning, they saw Alec sitting on one of the vacant couches bearing an unhappy look on his face and arms crossed.

"I hate parties…" he said emotionlessly.

Lily raised one of her eyebrows. "This was for you then I'm guessing what with you being a new student." Realization both dawned on them both. "You're in Gryffindor?"

Alec nodded. "What's up with those girls? I swear, there was drool coming from their mouths." He shuddered lightly. "Kept staring at me too…"

"They're like little monsters." Lily rolled her eyes. "Boy obsessed crazy monsters. Eventually, you just learn to ignore them."

"I'll keep that in mind… Anyway, did you have a nice time tonight?"

Dawn snorted lightly. "Yeah. If you think that spending at least 5 hours in a café with no good music or food is fun."

Lily responded quickly. "HEY! It was nice! You're just angry because you didn't get to go to a club and snack on some hot guys." She realized what she said and put her hand to her mouth, hoping Alec wouldn't realize what she had just said.

Alec just pretended not to hear it. "Well, sounds like you two had a fun time. I'm goin up to bed before the 'monsters' wake up. Night."

"Night."

The girls then went up to their dorm. The first thing they saw was one of their roommates, Summer Gates, half naked making out with a seventh year on her bed. Not even noticed, the two girls got to their beds and, after changing out of their clothes (with the drapes closed around the bed) and putting a Silence charm on Summer's bed, went to bed.

Alec quickly entered his new dorm noticing it was empty but shook it off and sat on his new bed. He needed to tell Dawn the truth. Though it would be a huge shock, he felt he had to. He would do it in a week's time he agreed. That way, he would become friendlier with her and Lily.

Sighing, Alec undressed and changed into a pair of boxers and black shirt and went to bed.

* * *

**How was it? I hope it was okay. This whole thing is seven pages on word! Longest thing I've ever written! Again, as stated in the beginning, I'm SOOO SORRY! If you have the heart, please review. **


	5. Draught Selling and Truth

**I'm glad to get some people who reviewed last chapter. Thanx for being patient with me! Also I realize I've forgotten to thank all of you personally! (Sry if I spelled your names wrong wrong! I tried… )**

**Shopper-mania – Thanx for being here from the beginning! **

**Rylie D- I hope u got the response I sent about Minnie letting them go. And THANK U!**

**szabatka2- I hope I answered your quest from last time…**

**BrazilianPrincess- Thank u! And bout Alec, u'll see….BWAHAHA!**

**Drunk Cow- 1) LUV the name 2) Thanx for reviewing from the very first chapter!**

**asianhomie101-forgot to say thanx!**

**insane-rocker- Thank u for reviewing and I hope u enjoy.**

**futurePOTUS- thanx! Me and my story are quite "different" and unique… lol**

**Insane and Logical- "emo"? I'm confused now…**

**HotKat144- Sry I didn't mention you in the last chapter as I said I would… AND THANK U FOR THE HEART! ******

**Delilah Evans- as u'll see, James is getting quite suspicious. As for finding out, probably 2 or 3 chapters.**

**toria-b2 - Thank u!!**

**magicxheart- Thanx for the two reviews! Glad u like it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lily or James or anyone else from the original Harry Potter series. It all belongs to J.K Rowling/ I do own Dawn though…**

* * *

_Last Time in Dark Friends…_

The girls then went up to their dorm. The first thing they saw was one of their roommates, Summer Gates, half naked making out with a seventh year on her bed. Not even noticed, the two girls got to their beds and, after changing out of their clothes (with the drapes closed around the bed) and putting a Silence charm on Summer's bed, went to bed.

Alec quickly entered his new dorm noticing it was empty but shook it off and sat on his new bed. He needed to tell Dawn the truth. Though it would be a huge shock, he felt he had to. He would do it in a week's time he agreed. That way, he would become friendlier with her and Lily.

Sighing, Alec undressed and changed into a pair of boxers and black shirt and went to bed.

"This is ridiculous."

Lily and Dawn were watching from an armchair they were sharing, as almost all the Gryffindors crowded around the Marauders who were selling Hangover draught. Needless to say, there were plenty of people wanting one, even at the price for one bottle being 5 galleons.

The only ones not desperate to buy any were the third years and below, the girls themselves, and Alec. At this point, the younger students had been scared off. It was indeed a scary sight to see fourth years and above arguing about getting a draught and them all crowding in one place.

Lily and Alec nodded their heads in agreement with Dawn. This really was ridiculous.

"Well!" Lily clapped her hands, wanting to do anything but watch the crazy hung-over students. "Let me see your schedule Alec." He handed her his schedule which he had received the night before. "Hmmmm…you have some classes with Dawn and I... Why is that?" Lily looked up questioningly as well as did Dawn.

Alec responed smoothly. "Those are all classes that I didnt learn completely when I was home schooled." The girls simply nodded and got up. "Well, what do you say to going down to breakfast?" Alec nodded, got up, and exited the portrait with them, getting away from the mob of hangover draught buyers.

o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0

When we found out we had missed a party, we got pretty bummed out. Until Peter actually had one of his few good ideas. For some reason, that only happens to him when he sits on Remus' bed…

In fact, that happens to all of us. Me and Sirius honestly think that Remus got the smart bed. That would explain his good grades… But back to the matter at hand. Peter thought that since we couldn't be at the party, we could sell a Hangover draught and get out of this on a happy note. Of course, we had a huge supply on hand for our crazy nights.

But as we were selling to the mob of people who had now gathered around us, yelling, kicking, I even saw a person bite someone… Oh great. We have cannibals in the school… Anyway, I noticed Evans and her friend, Kortz, talking to the new guy, Alec Toto? Tomato? Something like that.

That confused me though. Evans and Kortz never got close to anyone in the school. What made this new guy so different? He had just transferred here, and already they were friends. I could tell something was up. I always can.

Then, I felt this weird feeling. Almost, angry? What the… Why the hell am I angry? It's probably just the lack of sleep. Last night, all Remus had wanted to do was play around. It had been quite exhausting.

I then noticed that Sirius was looking at me funny.

"What?" I asked. He just responded, "You had a funny look on your face." I rolled my eyes. "C'mon. Let's get back to selling these things."

I took one last look at Evans, Kortz, and Alec whatever-his-name-is to see them leaving the common room.

'Probably to get breakfast…' I suddenly felt hungry and groaned. This was going to take a while. Dumb Peter and his dumb ideas.

o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0

"So Lily, how long have you been friends with Dawn?"

Alec and Lily were walking down the hallway to their next classes, planning on meeting Dawn. Alec was in History and Herbology with both girls and Ancient Runes with Lily.

"Since first year." She replied simply. "We both met on the train. At first, she wouldn't say a word to me, but I got through to her eventually after a bit of arguing."

"Oh. So I guess you guys are pretty close… what with you guys not really having any other friends. No offence." He added quickly.

She just shrugged, obviously not affected by his words. "None taken. We're both pretty close, almost like sisters. Especially with my parents practically adopting her into the family." Lily immediately regretted saying this knowing the question "What about her parents?" would come up. Man, she really needed to keep her mouth shut. But Alec surprised her, and didn't say anything. Well, about Dawn's parents.

"I see… I don't mean to be rude Lily, but why are you and Dawn friendly to me? I've seen the way you act towards everyone else, but I'm different. Why?"

Secretly, he knew the answer; that vampires were just attracted to each other naturally. But he wanted to get out of the subject of him and Dawn's parents. Although he had been only 5 at the time, he remembered every detail of that night…

Lily struggled to answer this one. "I-I don't know. There's something about you… something that almost makes Dawn and I feel the same as you… I don't know. It's crazy."

Before Alec could respond, Dawn ran up to them with an angry look on her face, mumbling curses.

"What's up Dawn?" Lily asked, her face curious.

"Another attack."

That's all Dawn said. Lily understood why this got Dawn angry. The very Tom Riddle that had murdered her family, was none other than Voldemort. He was currently setting attacks on muggles, muggle-borns, half-muggle families, and even some pure-bloods.

'**It's okay Dawn. Calm down.' **

'**I know. I just need to go for a walk. I'm skipping transfiguration, okay? I just don't feel like going…'**

Not waiting for an answer, Dawn turned and quickly walked off, headed towards the entrance hall, where she would go into the Forbidden Forest. She always went there when she was upset.

Lily turned back to Alec and gave Alec an apologetic look. "Sorry about her. She gets this way whenever Volde- I mean You-Know-Who does an attack."

"You can call him by his name. I don't really mind. And it's fine. I understand that something must've happened. Let's just go to class."

Lily nodded and the two went on their way, Lily to Transfiguration and Alec to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0

Sirius and James were waiting in the Transfiguration classroom, looking down upon the Marauders map, just looking to see when McGonagall was coming. That is, until Sirius spotted something.

"Hey, where does she think she's going?"

James looked to see where his friend was looking and saw Evans' friend, Dawn Kortz as it said on the map, running into the Forbidden Forest. Was she crazy?!?!

"She's finally snapped." He shook his head.

But he was surprised to see her stop not too far away from the entrance of the forest. What surprised him more was to see a tree near her name go above her and go flying.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Both boys screamed in unison. That there was NOT normal…

There was cough and the boys looked up to see class had begun. McGonagall stared pointedly at them. "Do you boys have anything you'd like to share with the class?

"Nope Micky. Not right now. But we'll tell you when we do."

The boys saw McGonagall's angry face at the horrid nickname she had been given before she turned back to the board and continued writing the notes for the day.

James relaxed and, thinking back, and realized back when Sirius had gotten blown up at, Kortz had also gone to the Forbidden Forest. He had noticed on the map. Something was up with her and Evans…

He wanted to know what. And James Potter always gets what he wants.

o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0

It had been a week since the attack, and Dawn was perfectly fine now. Though, the two Marauders who had seen the whole tree thing hadn't forgotten and they had decided to watch the girls carefully.

But with it having been a week, was the time that Alec was going to tell Dawn the truth. The truth about everything.

It was after dinner when Alec told the two girls he had to talk to Dawn. Alone.

When trying to get into his mind, he put a shield around it so they wouldn't probe around and find the truth. He could see confusion on their faces but the two just quickly shook it off and while Lily went up to the Common Room to work on some homework, Dawn and Alec walked outside and went to the Great Lake.

Alec stopped suddenly at a tall oak tree far from the school and stodd there for a minute completely silent, trying to think of what to say while Dawn was watching him curiously. He seemed to be deep in thought about something and after a minute or two, Dawn got impatient,

"You're not asking me out are you?" she asked jokingly.

Alec had a shocked look on his face and shook his head. "No, no," he said hurriedly.

Dawn sighed and crossed her arms, looking out onto the lake. "Then what is it you wanted to tell me? I haven't got all night"

"Promise you won't get mad."

Not knowing what else to say, Dawn nodded uncertainly. "I promise."

Alec took a deep breath. "Dawn. I- I'm your brother."

* * *

**OOOOO!!!! The plot THICKENS!! I know some of you had already guessed who exactly Alec was to Dawn. GOOD JOB! Now how is Dawn going to react? And when exactly will the Marauders (more precisely James) discover Lily and Dawn's secret? TO BE CONTINUED! Also, review please. And suggestions and flames (not too harsh) are welcome! **


	6. Memory and Red Tears

**Ok. I'm writing this with no power. YAY BLACKOUTS!! lol So as I have nothing better to do, I thought I might as well start the next chapter. And it's pretty hard considering I have in one hand my flashlight and my other is typing.**

* * *

_Last Time in Dark Friends…_

"_You're not asking me out are you?" she asked jokingly._

_Alec had a shocked look on his face and shook his head. "No, no," he said hurriedly. _

_Dawn sighed and crossed her arms, looking out onto the lake. "Then what is it you wanted to tell me? I haven't got all night"_

"_Promise you won't get mad."_

_Not knowing what else to say, Dawn nodded uncertainly. "I promise."_

_Alec took a deep breath. "Dawn. I- I'm your brother_

"W-What?" Dawn's eyes widened in shock. It was impossible. Her whole family had been killed… And now, Alec said HE was her brother!

Alec looked down. "I'm your brother." He repeated. "I've wanted to find you for so long, but I couldn't. I never had a chance."

Dawn shook her head with a panicked look on her face. "No. You can't be. He…He killed you! He killed you all!"

This time, it was Alec who shook his head. "No. He let me live. But in exchange, I had to be his servant." He lightly touched the scar on his cheek. He had received it from Voldemort when he had first been captured.

There was silence for few minutes but it seemed like an eternity for Alec. Dawn finally broke the silence, with an angry whisper.

"Why? Why did you join him?!" Dawn was angry now. Her once shocked face was now full of fury and anger. If he was really her brother, he wouldn't have joined up with their parents' murderer.

Alec was getting annoyed. She actually thought he had WANTED to join Voldemort! "I didn't want to Dawn! But do you think I really had that much of a choice? I was six years old! I was scared! I didn't know what else to do. I look back at it now, and wish I had decided to die! But I also knew that he left you to die. I knew you were alive! I knew I would find you one day and I have."

Again, Dawn shook her head. "I don't believe any of this. I'm getting Lily." Before she could do anything though, Alec grabbed her arms and faced her towards her. "You don't believe me? I'll show you."

She gasped as a rush of images came into her head. They were memories. Alec's memories from the night Tom Riddle came and killed the Delarosa vampire family.

o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0

_A young boy with black hair came running up to a man who looked almost exactly like him except for the eyes. The older one had grey while the younger, blue._

"_Alec." The older one said quietly. "Go get Dawn, Raven, and Emily. It's time for dinner." The young boy (Alec) nodded his head and ran out of the large room. He quickly ran through a tunnel of hallways, swerving right, left and straight. Portraits waved at him and other members of his family walked past him talking amongst themselves, making their way to the dining room._

_After a few minutes, Alec entered a large room with dark antique- like furniture. At the vanity in the corner were three girls. The oldest being at least nine and the others eight and four. _

"_Emily." Alec breathed. The oldest girl came forward. She had long blonde hair and the same grey eyes as her father. She wore a velvet dress of deep purple and had a black sash around her small waist. "What is it Alec?" She asked softly, smiling._

"_Father told me to get you, Raven and Dawn. Its time for dinner."_

_The eight year old, Raven came forward holding little Dawns hand. Raven had blue eyes with purple in them like Dawn, but blonde hair like Emily. She wore an outfit much like Emily's but hers was a charcoal satin dress._

_The youngest, now identified as Dawn, sat in between her two sisters on a stool. She was pouting and crossing her arms, clearly not happy. "Alec. They make me wear dress."_

_Indeed. Dawn was wearing a black silk and lace dress that reached her knees and even though it made her look adorable, she definitely wasn't happy about it._

"_Come on Dawn. I'll give you a ride" Dawn smiled, obviously forgiving her sisters for making her wear the dress, and got on Emily's back._

_When they reached the dining room, everyone was there waiting. The children took their place near the head of the table wear there father, Niall Delarosa, sat. A woman, sitting next to their father smiled warmly at them. She had long blonde hair and blue-purple eyes like Dawn's and was quite tall, much taller than most of the other women at the table. Wearing a black and red silk dress, she looked even more regal and elegant than the other women. She was the children's mother, Alexia Delarosa, and wife of the head of the coven. _

_After everyone got quiet, the children's father stood. "As you know, we have been facing troubles recently." The children looked to see everyone suddenly become tense. They didn't know what this "trouble" was, but it was clearly upsetting to their family. Their father continued on ignoring the troubled looks the others had. "But they have now come to an end. Mr. Riddle has come and gone. He shall not return to bother us, so let us now continue on with our lives. We have nothing to worry about."_

_The children looked around confused at the relieved looks and smiles on their family's faces. Who was this Riddle their father spoke of? _

_Before anyone could blink, a large explosion shook the room. Everyone stood up quickly, eyes darkening and nails growing as they turned into their true vampire form, and saw the source of the explosion. A man in a dark cloak holding out a wand. His face covered by the shadows of his cloak but his revealed arm revealed pasty white skin, whiter than the vampires' own skin._

"_Riddle. I told you, the Delarosa clan will not help you in your plans." The children's father looked outraged and the children could see his nails slowly growing longer and shaper, his eyes turning a deep scarlet. _

_The man now identified as "Riddle" smirked. "Oh I know that Niall. But that doesn't mean I can't have my fun with you for not becoming part of my plan." Before anyone could respond, Riddle pulled out his wand and, pointing it at Alexia, yelled out "AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

_Alexia froze with her eyes wide. Slowly she fell down to the ground with a thud. "NOO!!" Shouted Niall, his face turning from hurt to anger anger. At once, the group of vampires excluding the children and Niall, who was now grabbing them, attacked._

_But Riddle destroyed them all with those horrible, evil words again. "Avada Kedavra!" All the vampires, like Alexia, fell to the ground. Dead._

_Niall stood ready to face this evil villain who had destroyed his family. "Run!" He yelled over his shoulder to the children. They obeyed their father's orders, running fast out of the dining room into the hall but were not far enough to not hear an evil laugh from which they knew was that of Tom Riddle's._

_Dawn suddenly tripped on the cold stone floor and cried out. Quickly, Emily and Alec grabbed her and ran with her as Raven waited. They rounded a corner and came to the front door. Emily pulled it open and they were about to run out when a green light came and hit Raven making her stop at the doorway and fall to the ground hard. _

_Emily, Alec, and Dawn stopped and looked to see Tom Riddle coming towards them with a horrible smile._

"_Now, now children. No need to run. You don't have to die like your stupid parents." Emily shouted in anger, "They weren't stupid! You killed them you monster. YOU'RE A MONSTER!"_

_He sighed and pointing his wand to her, said "Crucio." Emily fell to the ground in pain, squirming and screaming in pain._

_Dawn held onto Alec's hand tightly as they both backed up out the front door, onto the front steps. They watched as Riddle made his way towards them, kicking Emily's now unconscious body hard and there was a crack heard. He had broken something._

"_Well. What will it be for you two? Will you end up like the rest of your despicable ignorant family, or join me. I'll be your new father." His eyes gleamed evilly. "And you can even give me that pretty necklace of yours little girl." He nodded his head at the silver chain necklace Dawn wore, the pendant reflecting in Tom Riddle's greedy eyes._

_Dawn shook her head and clutched the necklace. "No. They gave to me! Told me to not give to anyone! I want my daddy and mommy!" Tears of blood came streaming down her face._

_Riddle looked at her, and spoke in a hard, cold voice. "You're mom and dad are dead. You'll never see them again."_

"_NOO! You are evil man!" Dawn let go of Alec's hand despite his protests and started running away onto the grounds when Riddle yelled out "CRUCIO!"_

_Dawn fell to the ground, her tears falling harder. "DAWN!" Alec ran to her as her little body squirmed in pain before quickly passing out. Alec looked up to see Riddle come towards him with a menacing look on his face._

_Riddle grabbed Alec by the shoulder roughly and hit him with his talon like fingers, cutting his cheek deeply and blood began coming out. But Alec remained silent. Riddle spoke with a menacing voice. "Listen here boy. You join me, or become like them." He pointed to the house which at this point was filled with the countless bodies of the Delarosa vampire family. _

_Then the six year old looked down. He had lost everything. Had nothing. He was about to say no when he saw Dawn's hand move ever so slightly. She was still alive! (_A/N: As he's 6 yrs. old, he doesn't know that Crucio doesn't kill. He saw his sisters go unconscious to it and thinks they died)

_That meant she was alive! He wouldn't die either. Looking up to Riddle, he said those two words that changed his life forever. "I will."_

_Riddle smiled evilly. "Perfect! Now we'll go as soon as I take care of something." Turning back to the house, he muttered a few words and the house set on fire with the dead bodies of his family and unconscious Raven still inside. Riddle then put up his wand and saying a few uncomprehendable words, a green figure of a snake coming from a skull appeared._

_Alec shuddered at the site. This made Riddle smile more. "I know. Terrifying… "_

_Turning, he walked towards Dawn still figure and reached for the necklace only to be met with a zap of blue energy. He stared and frowned. He got up and walked away towards the dark silent forest with Alec following him, his cheek still bleeding. Before they apprarated away, Alec had one thought. 'I'll come back for you Dawn. I promise I'll come and get you.'_

o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0

Alec let go of Dawn and she fell to her knees shaking lightly.

"I'm sorry Dawn. I'm so sorry." He bent down to her and hugged her. She stiffened but slowly put her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

And for the second time in her life, she cried. Tears of blood came rolling down her cheek, leaving red marks on her cheeks and on Alec's white shirt.

Alec just held her closer and spoke softly. "It's okay Dawn. It's okay."

o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0

Remus was dead bored.

He had finished all his homework and was now sitting on his bed as Wormtail was snoring away, Sirius went to the kitchens, and James had gone off to meet a girl. There was nothing to do, so he decided to go for a walk and get some fresh air.

Remus grabbed his cloak and went down to the Common Room noticing Lily Evans for once alone on a couch writing, and out the portrait. He continued through the castle, down to the grounds and began a walk around the Great Lake when he wondered why exactly Lily and Dawn so close to Alec.

Remus had gotten a few words out of Alec and could tell that he was like Lily and Dawn. He wanted to be left alone. But why then would Alec join the two girls if he wanted to be alone?

Also, the girls had never opened up to anyone! Even in first year they avoided other people, parties, and everything involving other people. Dawn had been great on a broom in first year flying lessons but hadn't joined the quidditch team. Lily had been offered prefect two years in a row but had declined. He knew this as he was the Gryffindor prefect and had been told by Dumbledore about Lily's decision. Indeed it was strange.

Remus continued along the lake in deep thought, trying to think of reasons the three were so close and different. He stopped however when he heard someone crying. At first he thought it his imagination but as the cries grew louder, Remus hurried to where the crying was coming from. And saw a shocking sight.

Dawn Kortz crying into Alec Totero's shoulder.

With blood coming down her cheeks.

* * *

**We know Dawn's past. We also know a certain Marauder has a couple questions… Please review:) **


	7. Confesssing and The Look

**Hi! I hope you all liked the last chap. And I know I'm horrible leaving such a bad cliffy… Hee-hee! **

**Also, I TURNED 15! ON SUNDAY! Yes I know my profile says 16 but I'm sneaky that way hee-hee…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lily or James or anyone else from the original Harry Potter series. It all belongs to J.K Rowling/ I do own Dawn and Alec though…**

**

* * *

**_Last Time in Dark Friends…_

_And for the second time in her life, she cried. Tears of blood came rolling down her cheek, leaving red marks on her cheeks and on Alec's uniform._

_Alec just held her closer. "It's okay Dawn. It's okay."_

…

_Remus hurried to where the crying was coming from. And saw Dawn Delarosa crying into Alec Totero's shoulder._

_With blood coming down her cheeks._

"Oh my god…"

Alec and Dawn released each other and spun towards the intruder, a look of fear passing onto both their faces.

"Remus…"

Dawn's eyes widened in horror and fear. No. He had discovered what she was. All those years of her and Lily hiding. And she had ruined it all by showing her emotions just once! Lily would never forgive her. She had always been such a good friend and this was how she repaid it. By revealing it.

She couldn't handle it. Dawn got up off the ground shakily and quickly ran off into shadows of the nearby Forest.

"Dawn!" Alec shouted after her, but she continued running ignoring his cries for her to return. He turned to Remus.

Remus stood there in shock still trying to comprehend what he had just seen and all was silent for a few minutes before Remus dared to speak. "W-What was that?"

Alec rushed towards him with lightening speed and pushed him up against the tree before Remus could even blink. Remus' eyes widened as Alec showed his fangs, eyes turning a deep sapphire color, almost black. "You tell anyone about this, and I swear to God, I WILL kill you."

"ALEC! Let go of him!" Both boys turned to see Lily in black shorts and a tank top barefoot (A/N: That was her sleepwear) with an angry look on her face. She had been getting ready for bed when Dawn called for her saying everything was ruined and it was all her fault. Whatever the hell that meant… None the less, she had come just in time to see no sign of Dawn but Alec pinning the Marauder Remus Lupin to a tree.

Alec, upon hearing her command came to his sense and released Remus sharply making him stumble.

"Lily. What are you doing here?" Remus asked, slightly out of breath from shock.

Lily looked at him hard. Without taking her eyes off Remus, she said, "Alec. Go and find Dawn. I'm bringing him to the headmaster."

Without waiting, Lily turned and went towards the castle as Alec ran into the woods, leaving Remus standing there awkwardly looking between the two for a few seconds before he hurried to catch up behind Lily. She was walking pretty fast and he was out of breath by the time he caught up to her.

The two made their way into the castle, up some stairs, turning through a bunch of halls, and ended up at a large statue of a Griffin. The entrance to Dumbledore's office. Remus was quite familiar with it (as he got in so much trouble as a Marauder).

"Pixie Sticks." The Griffin statue moved aside to reveal a staircase. Lily went up it with Remus following her up to a door at which both teenagers stopped. Lily turned to Remus and said in a menacing voice making chills go through Remus' spine, "Do NOT mention anything about Alec. Got it?"

Remus nodded, slightly scared of what she would do to him with the look she was giving him.

"Good." Lily turned, opened the door, and walked in to see Dumbledore sitting at his desk with two empty chairs waiting, as if he knew they were coming.

"Professor. We have a problem."

"Indeed, we do Miss Evans. Come. Sit and we'll sort this all out." The two sat down and Dumbledore sat back. "Now then. Let's start by telling Mr. Lupin the truth."

Lily looked ready to interject when Dumbledore continued. "No, we will not perform a memory charm on him Miss Evans. It's best to simply tell the truth."

Lily sighed defeated. She couldn't believe she was about to say her and Dawn's secret. AND TO A MARAUDER! But Dumbledore obviously thought it was the right thing and Dumbledore was a smart man.

"Dawn and I. We're different if you haven't figured that out already. We ignore others, don't have any other friends. You'd have to be totally blind to not notice." Remus nodded wondering where this was going.

Lily took a deep breath. "Well, Dawn and I. We…we're vampires."

Remus' eyes widened in disbelief. He knew he shouldn't be so surprised. I mean, Dumbledore had let him, a WEREWOLf attend school. But still, the fact that vampires were amongst them… It was kind of hard to believe. And they'd hidden it quite well too. Remus had always known something was up with the two girls and now that he looked back, he found all the signs of them being vampires. The lone behavior. The paleness. Their scarce appetite. And their scent when he was a werewolf. He had always wondered why it was there but had figured it was nothing.

"I first found out when I was five. I was raised muggleborn but really, I was adopted from an orphanage when I was a baby. Dawn was born into a coven of vampires known as the Delarosa coven." Remus remembered that he heard of the clan a few times while looking up books for History of Magic and DADA. Lily continued. "She changed her name to avoid Voldemort finding her."

Lily continued on, with a glint in her emerald eyes. "Also, we both know about your condition every month." **'And some other stuff with those animagi friends of yours…'**

Remus' eyes widened more. How did they know that?! And how did she just talk to him in his mind? Lily saw the expression on his face and smiled slightly. "Part of being a vampire. We can read minds and also communicate through them. We've known about your condition ever since first year."

Dumbledore interjected. "I'm sure you realize you must keep all this secret Mr. Lupin as you yourself are in a way in the same condition as Miss Evans and Miss Delarosa." Remus nodded, not saying anything as he took everything in. "Good. Well that's all now so I'll let you go off now."

Lily and Remus both stood and started towards the door when Dumbledore spoke up. "Oh yes. Where is Miss Kortz anyways?"

Lily turned towards the old headmaster and tried making up an excuse as soon as she could but it was Remus that beat her to it.

"She wasn't feeling well after she found out I knew and went out for a walk. She wanted to be alone."

Dumbledore nodded. "Very well. That's understandable. You and Mr. Lupin may go now."

They nodded and exited. Once out and down the stairs, Lily looked over at him. "Thanks. I didn't really know what to say."

Remus shrugged. "It was the truth. I just left out the part with Alec."

Lily nodded and the two walked quietly, stopping when they reached the stairs. "Well, I have to go check on Dawn." Lily ran off down the stairs but not before shouting over her shoulder, "And this doesn't mean we're friends!"

Remus smiled when he heard this. It was obvious that they were now more than just acquaintances but Lily was just too stubborn to admit she was the friend to a Marauder. Laughing lightly, Remus put his hands in his pockets and slowly made his way up back to the Gryffindor dorms. After this night, he wanted nothing more to just get into bed and get to sleep.

o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0

Dawn had finally stopped running and had ended up in a clearing. Falling to her knees, she looked up at the moon. How could she be so STUPID! She had wrecked everything. For her and Lily. Some friend she was…

Hearing a rustling, she quickly turned around to see Alec coming out from the bushes.

"Dawn. It's okay. Lily came and took care of Remus." He continued towards her.

"B-but…" Dawn looked down.

'**Dawn'** came Lily's gentle voice. **'Listen to Alec. I talked with Remus and Dumbledore. Remus knows everything and swears he won't tell anyone. He's kind of obligated to, now that he knows we know his secret.'**

'**Lily. Can…can you forgive me? I almost ruined everything. Revealed our secret.'**

"Dawn. I'm your friend. Of course I forgive you." Dawn turned again to see Alec but this time, Lily was next to him walking towards her. When Lily reached her, she bent down and wiped away the last tears of blood, smiling gently. "Now, why don't you and Alec tell me what happened."

Dawn looked up at Alec who was looking down at the ground. "Lily. This may seem strange but…"

"Alec is my brother." Lily's eyes widened and looked from Dawn to Alec and to Dawn again. No way. They couldn't… No. Now that she looked carefully, she could see a resemblance there… the faces structure, eye shape, hair. She suddenly remembered when they had first met, she had thought Alec looked familiar. This was why. He looked alot like Dawn.

"But… Dawn, I- I thought… they all…" Dawn looked down. "So did I."

By this time, Alec had come forwards and sat on the ground and held Dawn.

"The night our family was murdered," he began, "I was offered a chance to live. I was going to say no but, I saw Dawn's body move and I knew she was alive. I knew I couldn't leave her all by herself. So… so I took up Voldemort's offer to live." Lily gasped slightly, but Alec continued. "To this day, I still regret it. I always think, what would've happened if I had said no. Maybe, I would've lived and maybe Dawn wouldn't have had to live her life alone."

"Wait, Alec. Voldemort?"

"Yes." Alec nodded. "I-I'm his servant…" Seeing Lily's look on her face, he quickly continued. "But, I refuse to help him. I won't help an evil man like him try to kill so many innocent people. He's asked me dozens of times to participate in an attack and I say no, I might lose control with all the blood so he usually sends me on spy missions. He sent me here to spy on Dumbledore and he'll be sending a messenger in two or three weeks to see what information I've gathered."

"You have to tell Dumbledore Alec. Everything." Alec looked down at Dawn and then at the ground and nodded.

Dawn stood to her feet, out of Alec's arms while Lily shook her head. "No, we'll do it later. Right now, lets just go back and get some rest."

The two nodded and stood on either side of Dawn and held her hands. Walking back to the castle, it was quite a site to see. One girl in shorts and a tank top in mid-December, one boy with a blood soaked shirt, and one girl in between the two, smiling with red blood stained cheeks.

Boy, I feel bad for anyone that ran into that trio of vampires.

o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0

"Hey Remus!" Sirius was now sitting on his bed flipping his wand around lazily as Remus entered. "Where'd you go off to?"

"Oh just for a walk." He suddenly felt a bit guilty for keeping a secret from his friends. BUT, he had promised Lily and Dumbledore and Remus Lupin never broke a promise. Especially one as big as this one.

"Okay then." He put his wand down and sat up on the bed. "I have the perfect prank! Thought of it while I was down in the kitchens." Remus sat down on his bed and took of his shoes and jacket. "We should totally lock the Slytherins in their dorm with a food supply of the worst tasting Bertie and Bott's beans!"

Remus stared at Sirius with a blank look on his face and blinked. And blinked. And blinked.

This went on for about a minute before finally Sirius sighed with a defeated look. "It wasn't that bad was it? I thought it would've been quite funny."

Before Remus could respond, James came in, wiping up lip stick marks from his cheeks. "Hey. What's going on?" He noticed Remus' face. "On no. Remus has 'the look'. What did you do Sirius?"

"Nothing. I just suggested a prank on the Slytherins." He cringed slightly under Remus' watch. "Prongs!" He whined going to James huddling into him. "Make him stop. He's scaring me!"

James patted his back lightly in comfort, watching Remus. "It's okay Sirius. Just don't look him in the eye."

Remus then blinked and shook his head. "Huh? When you get in here James?"

This happened whenever Sirius said whenever anyone would say a completely dumb and retarded idea. Remus would blank out in everything. Nobody, not even him, knew why. Remus didn't even know he did it.

"I just got in Moony. And I'm going to take a shower now."

Remus just nodded and changed. Sirius glanced at the empty bed next to Remus'. "Hey. Where's Alec gone too?"

Over a week, Sirius had finally decided to call him simply Alec as he often couldn't pronounce the name "Totero" for some odd reason. Always ended up calling him Tomato, Totor, and once even Tudor.

Remus stiffened for a moment before continuing into bed, not looking at his friend. "I think he went out to talk to Lily and Dawn."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Why is he close to them? You'd think they were all like one big, happy goth family." Remus' eyes widened but Sirius went on. "Though now that I think about it, he does look a lot like Kortz…"

It was at that moment that Wormtail conveniently rolled out of bed, emitting a crashing sound yet staying completely asleep, continuing making loud snoring noises, distracting Sirius from what he was about to say.

"I swear, that boy has problems." Sirius shook his head.

"Look who's talking." Sirius gave Remus a confused look then it finally dawned on him.

"HEY! I DON'T HAVE PROBLEMS! I just have special needs."

Remus just rolled his eyes and got under his blanket. "Sure Sirius. What ever you say."

Lying in bed that night, Remus thought over what had happened but only a few hours ago. He was going to have to help protect the girl's and Alec's secret. It was only right. Lily and Dawn had not only kept him being a werewolf a secret but also his friends being illegal animagi. They were supposed to only care about themselves and hate others. But this proved that that idea was wrong. They did care despite their cold exteriors. And this event had made them all closer. He had gained their trust.

* * *

**KK. I hope it was okay. And sorry for the whole Dumbledore conversation thing being so short. I was stuck on it. heh-heh **


	8. Christmas and the Resteraunt

**Hi! I hope y'all liked the Confession. Boy… those boys are stupid idiots… lol O WELL! THEY'RE HOT IDIOTS! And sorry I didn't update sooner! MY internet was down for a week and this chapter was giving me some trouble but I hope you all like it! Also, a certain friend of mine coughLAURELcough who usually checks over the chapters before I post them never responded to the email so I waited… and waited… and waited… and eventually just said SCREW IT!!**

**THANK YOU'S:**

**Hotkat144 – AWW THANX!**

**BrazilianPrincess– As I said above, those boys are pretty stupid lol and Thank u!**

**insane-rocker – Thank u! **

**MissPerry- Okie Dokie**

**Wildfire 2345- lol interesting way to find stories… lol I hope u enjoy the story!**

**x0xdreamergurlx0x- thanx! I hope you enjoy the story and future chapters!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lily or James or anyone else from the original Harry Potter series. It all belongs to J.K Rowling/ I do own Dawn and Alec though…**

* * *

_Last time in Dark Friends…_

_Lying in bed that night, Remus thought over what had happened but only a few hours ago. He was going to have to help protect the girl's and Alec's secret. It was only right. Lily and Dawn had not only kept him being a werewolf a secret but also his friends being illegal animagi. They were supposed to only care about themselves and hate others. But this proved that was wrong. This had made them all closer. He had gained their trust._

"OH JAMMMIIIIIEEEEEE!!! JAMESIE WAMSIE!" Those were the first words heard Christmas morning in the Potter mansion.

James' sleeping figure rolled in his bed and pulled the covers over his head. "Go away Padfoot." He grumbled. He just wanted to sleep in his nice, warm, large comfortable bed. But apparently, his best friend wasn't going to let him.

"Oh come on Prongs! It's Christmas! And Christmas equals presents and food and snow and those wonderful little red and white canes!"

James' muffled and tired voice came out from under the covers. "They're called candy canes Sirius."

Sirius just shrugged. "Oh well. Now come Prongs! AWAKEN! YOUR MASTER COMMANDS YOU!" Sirius grabbed James' blanket and ripped it off him, leaving a suddenly cold, 16 year old wizard in boxers and a white tee-shirt. **(A/N: Can you say 'Oh la la' lol)**

All James could think about now was two things. One, sleep. Two, Sirius had somehow gotten his hands on coffee from the house elves. A lot of it. He probably snuck into the kitchens and had god knows how many cups.

"PADFOOT! I just wanna sleep! It's only," He glanced at the clock on his nightstand next to his bed. "8 o'clock. Two more hours. Please?"

"Oh c'mon James. It's Christmas! And I already invited the gang to come over in a half an hour so we can go to Diagon Alley later."

"Ugh… Fine Sirius." James grudgingly got out of the bed. He saw there was no point in arguing with him. "But no more coffee for you."

Following a super-caffeinated Sirius, James made his way slowly down the stairs to see his parents also coming down, looking quite awake.

"Good morning James." His mother smiled at him brightly and he just nodded tiredly. He saw his mother frown. "James dear. Why does Sirius have your boxers on his head?"

James eyes widened as he looked up at the site of his best friend running around HIS house with HIS red and gold boxers on his head.

Oh yes! You might be wondering exactly when did Christmas come. Well, break from Hogwarts came three days after Lily's and Dawn's crazy night. And now, James Potter and Sirius Black, the two official hotties of Hogwarts, were currently wrestling on the living room floor in nothing more than their pajamas.

"Honestly you two. Will you ever grow up?" Mrs. Potter rolled her blue eyes. Laurie Potter had long red-brown hair and was very beautiful. In her younger days, she had been a model in Witch Weekly and was currently an Auror for the Ministry like her husband.

"Oh Laurie. Let them be. They're growing boys." Mr. Potter stepped up next to his wife. Lee Potter was the spitting image of James. Messy black hair, tall, hazel eyes with glasses, etc. As a student, he had been exactly like James; one of the most handsome, popular boys in school, played for the Gryffindor quidditch team, and pulled plenty of pranks… He was now one of the top Aurors in the Ministry, often forcing him to miss out of time with his family. And Sirius of course, who was now considered a member of the Potter family.

Sirius had moved in with the Potter only a couple months ago, during the summer before sixth year. He had had enough of his horrible family, ehich was a strong supporter of the Dark Arts and You-Know-Who and had come to the Potter house in the middle of the night with a trunk in one hand and his wand in the other. Most parents would've let their son's best friend stay for a night or two and send them back home, but the Potters didn't. No, they had given Sirius a home. And Sirius was quite happy to have a real one.

Laurie looked at her husband who was giving her the charming Potter smile as she tried to scold the boys. She could never resist that smile. And he knew it.

"Oh, okay. Just make sure they don't break anything like last time. I'm going to help out Gigi with the cooking." Laurie made her way out of the living room towards the kitchen to help one of the house elves with breakfast while Lee watched over the two boys.

"C'mon boys. You want to open your presents or not?"

The boys stopped and looked up him, wide smiles showing up on their faces. Apparently James was awake now.

The boys simultaneously yelled, "PRESENTS!" and ran in the blink of an eye to the extremely large and decorated tree in the living room that reached the ceiling and was next to the large fireplace.

James and Sirius knew Lee and Laurie Potter were the best at giving gifts.

o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0

Meanwhile, things were going along much quieter in the Evans' household…

"MOTHER!!!"

Okay. Maybe not so quiet…

"MOTHER!!! I TOLD YOU NOT TO HAVE THE FREAKS COME HOME! I'M AWAY FOR ONE WEEK WITH MY FRIENDS AND COME BACK TO SEE THOSE TWO HERE!"

A tall and bony woman with blonde hair and blue eyes came down the stairs not looking too happy. Her neck was exceedingly long and she wore large amounts of eye shadow, blush, and lipstick.

Claudia Evans sighed at the kitchen table and put her tea cup down onto the counter. This always happened when the girls came home for the holidays.

Claudia Evans originally had black hair but had dyed it red so everyone would believe she was really Lily's mother (**A/N: Remember, Lily was adopted at an orphanage. Refer back to Ch. 1**) and brown eyes and was quite tall. She worked in the Prime Minister of England's office as his personal secretary and helped him deal with many problems including those with the magical Ministry of Magic. She was quite good at that as her two daughters (she referred to Dawn as her own daughter) were both witches. However, this job caused her to often not be able to be home be it a meeting with an Abassador or President or go to a charity event. But she had gotten one the few days she was allowed to have off and she just wanted a nice, happy Christmas. Not the kind with screaming and fights.

Following the tall blonde down the stairs, were Lily and Dawn, both wearing black jeans, matching black corset-like tank tops that showed their belly button rings, and grinning like mad women.

"Lily, Dawn. What did you do to Petunia?"

Lily gave an innocent look. "I don't know mum. She came up and saw us in the study reading our spell books and started screaming."

This upset Petunia. "Mum! They had their f-f-fan-…" She couldn't continue.

Dawn grinned sweetly. "I think the term you're looking for is 'fangs' Petunia." At this, Petunia cringed, remembering the site of the two witch vampire girls baring their fangs at her.

Claudia sighed again and shook her head. "What did I tell you girls about scaring Petunia? It's Christmas and we still can't get any peace."

"Sorry mum."

"Sorry Claudia."

The apologies came at the same time and Claudia rolled her eyes. "Dawn. What have I told you? You can call me mum."

"Yes Claud- I mean mum." Dawn looked down. She was very grateful to the Evans' (well, not Petunia) and she did everything they told her to do, and she loved them dearly. But she still had trouble calling them "mum" and "dad".

Claudia smiled. "That's better. Now, come and let's open your presents. Your father had an emergency down at the hospital and should be back in an hour or so."

Phillip Evans worked at one of the best and most respectable hospitals in all of London and was one of the best doctors there too. For that reason, he was often called to the hospital to do surgery on some famous or wealthy person. Phillip had blonde hair and blue eyes and like his wife, was tall. He was home more than his wife and loved to hear from Lily and Dawn all about magic and Hogwarts. He was amazed by the magic ways to cure broken bones, injuries, and other illnesses.

The girls nodded eagerly and ran to the medium-sized tree to pick up their presents underneath it.

Lily lifted up first a small box wrapped in green wrapping paper. Taking off the paper and opening the box, Lily found a beautiful silver bracelet with an emerald with a diamond on each side of it.

Dawn opened a box also, though wrapped in blue and after opening it, found a bracelet much like Lily's only the stone was a blue topaz.

After hugging their mother (who the gift was from) the girls went to the larger presents, that they knew came from their father. Opening the gifts, Lily and Dawn saw in each of their hands, a brand new Nimbus 1000. It was the newest and fastest broom out on the market! The two girls looked at each other and grinned. They couldn't wait to use them.

Then came Petunia's present. A small piece of paper. Saying "Merry Christmas Freaks." It was obvious that Claudia and Jacob had forced her to write it.

An hour later and after a bunch present opening, Claudia looked up. "Dawn. Did you get Alec anything?"

Dawn and Lily had told them they had found Dawn's bother and although at first they were shocked, it quickly turned to happiness. They were happy to know Dawn had a member of her family she could talk to and Claudia was very anxious to meet him. Though, the girls didn't tell them Alec was a servant of Voldemort's… That wouldn't have gone along too well.

Dawn shook her head and Lily spoke for her. "We were planning on going out to get him something, and sending it to him."

The parents nodded (Jacob had come home) and told the girls to go and get it now. So after changing into long sleeved black shirts and their dark green (Lily's) and blue (Dawn's) jackets, the girls went out. They didn't really need long sleeves or the jacket but as there were light flurries out today, they needed to blend in.

After walking 10 minutes, the girls came into the square of their small town of Canterbury, just north of London. It was only a 20 minute drive from the large city but a very little-known town. Canterbury itself was cute and carming. All the people knew each other, tourists would come now and then (usually in the summer) and it was just one of those little English villages you always heard about. Simple, quaint, and nice.

Going into some shops, the girls looked around for something they could get Alec. The two girls quickly came to the conclusion there wasn't going to be anything good in their small town, so they hurried home to ask if they could go to Diagon Alley, the perfect present finding location.

Getting home and asking, the girls got the consent to go. Lily went first into the fireplace after taking up a handful of Floo Powder the Evans' had bought to allow Lily and Dawn to stay in contact with the magic world.

"Leaky Cauldron."

Lily disappeared in the large green flames. Shutting her eyes as she spun quickly, Lily was hurled out onto the floor of the tavern/inn of the Leaky Cauldron, some ashes getting on her. Getting up quickly, Lily barely made it out of Dawn's way as she, like Lily, came flying out of the fireplace.

The girls dusted themselves off and made their way to the back of the inn and into a small garden where after taking out her wand, Lily tapped the brick wall that stood before them in a pattern. Slowly the wall began to open up to Diagon Alley.

Hurrying, Lily and Dawn decided to split up and get something for Alec from each of them. The two separated in two directions.

Walking into the book shop Flourish and Botts, Lily looked around for anything interesting. Going to the shelves, she began to look for something that Alec might like.

'Hmmm… _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_, _100 Ways to Rid Yourself of Warts_,_ Find Your Inner Eye_… Ugh! There are no good books!'

Lily was about to turn out of the aisle she was in and go out of the shop when something red caught her eye.

Going to the book that had caught her eyes, Lily picked it up, admiring it. The book itself was covered in beautiful red leather, the pages slightly tinted golden in their sides. On the front, there was no title and opening it, she saw the title. _The Secret Arts_, but no author. Flipping through the mysterious book, Lily saw abunch of strange pictures and names of spells she had never heard of before. Lily checked to see the price but saw none.

Going up to the counter where an old witch stood with a friendly smile, Lily put the book down. "Excuse me. How much is this? I can't find a price on it."

The old woman looked at the book confusedly. "Hmmm… I don't remember that one. Someone must have left it here... You can take it dear."

"Oh. Okay. Thank you. Happy Christmas." Without even waiting for a bag for the book or response, Lily turned and hurried out of the store. She went into more shops to look around and eventually came to Dawn in a trinket shop. She was surrounded by some guys Lily recognized instantly as Slytherins, including the ring leader, Lucius Malfoy.

"Where's your mudblood friend, eh Kortz? I thought you two were inseparable." Lucius sneered at Dawn.

Dawn still looking around at the shelves she was near, responded calmly, "Shouldn't you and your goons go back to Knockturn Alley. After all, you fit in wonderfully there. Ugly and quite rank smelling."

"Why you-"Malfoy lifted his hand about to hit Dawn when a hand came out and grabbed Lucius' hand.

Dawn and Lily turned their head to saw Remus Lupin not looking very happy. "Malfoy. I thought you were above hitting girls. Guess I was wrong."

"Lupin. Mind your own business. This has nothing to do with you."

Lily stepped in now. "He's right Remus. Let Dawn handle this." Both boys turned to her with widened eyes. Malfoy recovered quickest and smirked.

"I guess your mudblood friend doesn't like you as much you thought Kortz. Now you'll finally get what you deserve." Malfoy raised his hand and was only inches from Dawn's face when she grabbed his arm and twisted his wrist back and a crack was heard.

Malfoy fell to the ground clutching his wrist as Dawn just stood there. After a few seconds, she turned back to a shelf of singing shrunken head and continued looking, humming lightly to herself.

The cronies helped Lucius up and they all ran out, afraid that they too would end up with a broken wrist like Malfoy.

Remus stared at the girls as they both smiled brightly.

Dawn turned away from the shelf she was looking at. "So Remus, what are you doing here? I thought you would be with either your family or friends today."

As Remus was about to open his mouth, laughter could be heard coming towards them from the entrance of the store. The three turned to see the Marauders coming towards them.

Remus turned to the girls. "I'm with them."

"Remus, you see Malfoy?! He totally just ran out of here clutching his wrist saying he was gonna get back at her. Must've broken it. Hilarious! I would've loved to see that happen!"

Dawn and Lily smirked slightly. James noticed them. "Whoa. Evans? Kortz? What happened to you? And what are you smirking at?"

Lily and Dawn looked at each other and realized they were wearing not only black but also green or blue. **(A/N: Remember the jackets?)** It must've seemed strange to the boys as the two girls only wore black at school, and had never seen any real color but that and some red on them.

Before the girls could respond, Remus spoke. "They're here for last minute Christmas shopping guys. Dawn was the one who broke Malfoy's wrist."

The girls glared at him and read his thoughts. **'****They would've found out anyway."**

The Marauders stared wide eyed at Dawn.

"Wow. I never thought I'd say this, but that was bloody brilliant! How'd you do it?" Sirius asked excitedly.

Dawn glared at him. "Wanna find out for yourself?"

Sirius unknowingly took a step back. "Whoa. Temper, temper. Might want to fix that Kortz. Maybe try some anger management classes…"

Sirius was cut off when Dawn grabbed his wrist and twisted it back like she did to Malfoy's only not as far. Sirius cringed in pain and all the Marauders could do was watch.

Dawn said in a cold voice, "That's how I did it. And if you don't shut up soon, I'll have to bend it back further." To emphasize her point, she pushed Sirius wrist back ever so slightly making Sirius wince.

"Dawn. Let go of him." Lily said sternly. She didn't want there to be violence today. It was Christmas. Dawn dropped Sirius' wrist and stepped back, looking down as he clutched his wrist and the Marauders surrounded him to look at the damage.

Lily began pushing Dawn forward, towards the door of the store. "C'mon. We're leaving."

"But I haven't found anything for him yet. It wouldn't be right. He deserves to get a present. You go on ahead. I'll meet you in 15 minutes in front of the Leaky Cauldron."

The girls walked past the Marauders, Lily giving an apologetic smile at her friend's short temper, and the two once again went separate ways.

The Marauders just stood and watched the two girls leave and back down at Sirius' wrist. It was no doubt sprained. James then remembered a time in 2nd year when Evans had done the almost exact same thing.

o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0

_James was running down the hall late to Transfiguration. He cursed to himself for sleeping in so late and his friends for not waking him sooner. He had been out late setting up a prank and hadn't come back to the dorm by at least 2. Hurrying around a corner, he almost ran into Lily who was standing in the hallway as if waiting for something._

_She glared hard at him. "Watch it."_

_James took a step back. He didn't know much but this girl had always been a bit scary. Her name was Lily Evans and she didn't have any friends, just that Kortz girl. All the other girls who slept in the dorms with them had all told him and the other Marauders how they were always together and refused to talk to them._

"_Sorry. I was just in a rush and didn't see you."_

_Evans just turned from him and answered in a cool voice, "Whatever." She then stiffened and James heard footsteps coming._

_Around the corner came a group of 5th year Slytherins. Seeing the two 2nd years, the group smiled evilly and began circling us. They could use some fun._

"_Well, well, well, what do we have here? Two little second years. I think we could have some fun with these two. Don't you think guys?"_

_The others guys just grinned and took out their wands. The speaker of the group took Lily by the shoulder roughly. "I recognize you. You're one of those filthy mudbloods. Well, that simply won't do. You dont belong here."_

_Lily glared hard at him. "Let. Go. Of. Me."_

_The Slytherins just laughed. Who was this Mudblood to think she could tell THEM what to do. The one holding her wrist tightened his grip and sneered at her. "Or what mudblood? You're just second year filth. You can't do anything to me little girl." The cronies laughed as well did the boy._

_At that moment Lily grabbed the wrist of his hand holding her shoulder and flipped the giant boy over._

_Once on the ground Lily continued to hold his wrist while pushing it back making the boy scream in pain. After a few seconds, Lily let go and watched the boy get up and run away with the other boys following him._

_Lily turned back to James. "I was never here. Got it?" Without even getting a response, she turned on her heel and left leaving a shocked James in the middle of the hallway. He heard her say over her shoulder "You're going to be late." James quickly came back to reality and ran towards the Transfiguration room, trying to forget everything he just saw._

o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0

James was interrupted from his thoughts from Sirius shaking his arm. "Prongs. You think you're mum could fix it up? I don't wanna have a sprained wrist for the rest of vacation."

"Yeah. She should have no problem fixing it up." But James was thinking of only one thing.

'They're hiding something... Something big...'

o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0

_Dear Alec,_

_I'm sorry I couldn't find anything good for you for Christmas. But I hope you liked your chocolates! Also, Lily found the strangest thing. I'll tell you all about it at school. Most likely this letter will be intercepted by some stupid Ministry official because 6th year Gryffindors are really plotting against the government. I hope some Ministry official is reading this right now. You're all stupid buggers! Also, Lily's parents would love to meet you sometime. I told them all about you. Well, not EVERYTHING but you know what I mean. I'll see you soon._

_Love, your sister,_

_Dawn_

_PS: It feels so weird and good to write that._

"Dawn! C'mon. We're going out to dinner now."

"Coming Lily." Dawn quickly rolled up the letter and tied it to Lily's owl, Flame. (Flame was a reddish owl with eyes that were gold-orange with red specks in them that had reminded Lily of fire, thus her name. Dawn's own owl, Storm, was currently out hunting. Storm was a pure black owl with a lightning shaped white spot on her breast, thus the name, Storm. )

Dawn opened the window to let the owl out and closed it after she flew away.

Running down the stairs, she came up to Lily and both ran out to the car where Claudia and Jacob had the car running waiting for them. Petunia had gone out with some friends and said she was staying there for a few days. She didn't want to be with the freaks.

Jacob and Claudia had decided to go to London for dinner so after a half hour drive, the car arrived at a nice, four star restaurant. Naturally, one had to wear formal attire to the restaurant.

Jacob was wearing one of his nice black suits and Claudia, a gold dress that had thick straps on it and a gold necklace with amber in the middle.

Lily and Dawn had convinced the parents to let them wear black so they both wore the same black dress with long sleeves and some of the tousle from underneath showing. The back was tied and they wore also the bracelets they had been given for Christmas and had taken out all extra piercings.

Sitting down, the girls were too busy debating about which band was better (Rolling Stones or Pink Floyd) to notice none other than James Potter and his parents sitting only a few tables away.

o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0

James sighed, terribly bored. Sirius had been called away to one of his uncles' funeral and it was the one that he actually got along with. So Sirius had left him for the funeral, Peter was under watch from his mother for sneezing, and Remus had left to go up north to Wales only an hour ago, to visit his cousins thus leaving James all alone at dinner with his parents.

Not that he minded eating with his parents. It was just much more fun to eat with his friends.

James was knocked out of his thinking when he noticed Lily Evans and Dawn Kortz as they sat down and watched as the two girls talked enthusiastically while, who he guessed were Lily's parents, just sat by and watched, making some talk of their own.

When the waiter arrived, Lily and Dawn instantly ordered two filet-mignons, asnrare as the restaurant would allow. Receiving a strange look from the waiter, he just nodded carefully and went on to ordering from the parents, leaving the girls to talk again.

James scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. Did they just order almost rare steak? Heck, did they just ORDER! At school they barely ate anything. It was a rare occasion to see them out any bit of food in their mouth and most of the school thought them either anorexic or able to survive on almost no food.

o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0

In mid-sentence Lily suddenly stopped, sensing a familiar presence and seemed to concentrate on something.

Claudia looked on wondering what had made her talkative daughter so silent suddenly. "What is it Lily?"

Lily sighed once finding the familiar presence and its owner. "James Potter. He's here. And watching us."

"Oh. You mean the boy you always go on about in your letters home? If you ask me Lily, I believe he likes you a bit." Jacob smiled teasingly.

Lily rolled her eyes and made a disgusted face. "Dad. That's just disgusting. He's one of the most arrogant, self-centered pricks I have ever met. And he always goes aound with his group the Marauders picking on those he feels lower than him. If you ask me, they sould all just go take a large stick and shove it up--"

Dawn interrupted Lily's rant. "How long has he been watching us Lily?" Lily stopped talking and after getting back to the topic at hand, shrugged. "Only five, ten minutes. Let's just ignore him and continue on with our dinner."

o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0

James tried to catch what they were saying, but they spoke in quieter voices, making him unable to hear. It didn't take Lee and Laurie long to realize there son wasn't paying any attention to the conversation at hand and looked to where he was looking, to see two pretty girls his age, one red headed and the other black haired..

"You know those girls?"

"Ummm, yeah. They're in my class at school. Lily Evans and Dawn Kortz."

Lee looked at the girls and thought they seemed familiar. The black haired girl actually reminded him of an old friend he had, Niall Delarosa, and the red haired one, a woman he had met once at the Ministry at least 20 years ago. But that would be impossible. Niall and his family had all been destroyed. And that woman he knew certainly wasn't the woman with the girls right now. Nonetheless, he asked James, "Is the red haired one Lily and the black haired one Dawn?"

James gave his dad a questioning look. "Yeah. Why?"

Lee shook his head. "Oh, no reason. They just remind me of two people I knew."

Laurie intervened. "Oh James. Go on and say hello to the girls. You ARE classmates after all."

A sudden crash interrupted everyone's thoughts. Laurie and Lee gripped at their wands in their pockets, ready to take them out if necessary but all that was, was an apologetic waiter with a few plates of food dropped on the floor next to Lily.

"Oh, I'm sorry miss. I seemed to have tripped. I'll get this cleaned up right away."

James was ready to see her glare at him and yell at his stupidity but was surprised to see a gentle smile.

"It's okay. It was an accident." She and Dawn knelt down and began to help the waiter clean up, not minding the food getting on her hands and some of her dress. "Here. We'll help."

Suddenly, a heavy, short man came up to the table with an apologetic look. "Oh I am so sorry for this." The man had a dreadful Italian accent. "I'll make sure he is disposed of right away."

As Dawn continued to help clean up with the waiter, Lily stood and gave the "Italian" man a cold look. "Don't fire him because of one mistake. It was technically your own fault. There is a rise in the carpet there." She pointed next to her chair where the waiter had tripped and a rise indeed could be seen. "If anything, YOU should be the one apologizing and cleaning it up. This is how you run a restaurant? Blaming others for your own mistakes? I'm surprised someone hasn't gotten hurt yet. "

Shocked by her maturity and well composed manner, the man couldn't speak for a moment. When his voice came back, he stumbled for the right words, as to avoid the cold look she gave him.

"I-I am sorry miss. I-I'll have a new plate of food ready right away." Without waiting, the man walked away quickly as did the waiter with the plates of food on his tray. But not before muttering a soft "Thank you."

Lily nodded towards him and went to the bathroom to clean up, coming back a few minutes later to sit back down and talk to Dawn again while James just stared. His parents looked on at her impressed.

"My. That girl is quite mature… Why can't you be like that James?" Laurie teased him lightly.

James just gave a weak laugh but was in deep thought. The two ice queens of his school had just been NICE! Oh, if only Padfoot could've seen it! No one would ever believe him. But then again, he himself barely believed. Why? Why were the two girls so nice out here and so cold and uncaring in school?

He continued to be in deep thought as he watched the Evans family laugh at a joke that a man, he guessed was Lily's dad, had just told.

Against his better judgment, James had to admit. Evans did look quite pretty that night with her black dress, happy smile, warm eyes, and her loud, charming laugh.

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review! I'll try to update quicker. And I think this is my longest chapter yet... YAY:) Well, please review! **


	9. Return and Overhearing

**Hey guys! HAPPY V-DAY! Usually I HATE Valentines Day (Don't ask) but today, I GOT A SNOW DAY! So I'm happy. And I apologize it took me awhile to update. **

**Thank u's too:**

**BrazilianPrincess**

**IrishlLass6**

**William M- Wow. Thank soo MUCH! I like the whole Lucius pain thing ;) I hope the whole change of mind reading didn't affect how u feel about this fic. If it did, sry**

**HotKat144**

**JELLYBEAN- OF COURSE I KNOW TWILIGHT! The sequel came out in like Sept. If you haven't read it yet, u HAVE TO!! Also, there's another story called Dark Secrets which is also a vampire Lily thing. That's what inspired me! Though I got a lot of my ideas from Twilight… **

**Wildfire2345- I haven't read your stories yet, BUT I'LL BE SURE TOO! I'm sure their very good!**

**x0xdreamergurlx0x**

* * *

_Last Time in Dark Friends…_

"_My. That girl is quite mature… Why can't you be like that James?" Laurie teased him lightly._

_James just gave a weak laugh but was in deep thought. The two ice queens of his school had just been NICE! Oh, if only Padfoot could've seen it! No one would ever believe him. But then again, he himself barely believed. Why? Why were the two girls so nice out here and so cold and uncaring in school?_

_He continued to be in deep thought as he watched the Evans family laugh at a joke that a man, he guessed was Lily's dad, had just told._

* * *

"GIRLS! HURRY UP AND LET'S GO! YOU'LL MISS THE TRAIN!"

Lily and Dawn were both rushing around their rooms finishing up last minute packing. It was currently 10:15 and the train left at 11. It was a half hour drive back to the station and finding parking would probably take at least 15-20 minutes.

'**We should've finished this up last night.'**

'**I know but we went out to the club remember? It'll be awhile before we can do that again.'**

'**Yeah. Well, next time you decide to go clubbing the day before going back to school, remind me to say no.'**

'**But then where would all the fun be? It's hilarious to see the faces of the bartenders as we get 15 drinks and don't even show any signs of getting drunk.'**

'**Well, yeah. That is hilarious.'**

"**I'm done. What about you?"**

'**Just need to get the book-' **Lily was referring to the book she had found on Christmas in Bertie's and Botts. She had kept it on top of her tall armoire for safe keeping.

There was a loud crash heard from Lily's room. **'Got it.'**

Dawn and Lily hurried down the stairs, their trunks thumping behind them as they ran and arrived at the car, Jacob and Claudia waiting in the front seats. Putting the trunks into the open trunk, the girls closed it and hurried into the back seat.

The girls outfits today were matching black long sleeve shirts and black dress pants with black boots and their bracelets from their "parents".

Settling in, Lily and Dawn took their walkmans out of their separate black messenger bags and put on their headsets, listening to the loud and heavy sounds of The Grateful Dead and The Who, while singing lightly to themselves to the songs.

When arriving at the station, Claudia, who had been driving, began following people to their car to find a spot. Surprisingly, they found one within 5 minutes and after finding two carts, the girls put their trunks and the cages of their two owls that had been in the back seat with them. The owls themselves were already at Hogwarts.

The family rushed through the crowds of people to the barrier where they saw a younger looking girl, most likely a 3rd year, run through the wall and the parents leaving. Claudia and Jacob followed their daughters to the barrier and hugged them tightly before saying goodbye and reminding them to write and stay out of trouble.

Lily ran first into the barrier, Dawn following. The two just made it onto the train as it started moving. They took their trunks and cages and brought them to an empty compartment. Sitting, the two took a sigh of relief.

Everything was peaceful with the girls were listening to their walkmans and Lily reading one of her muggle books, Dawn a quidditch magazine. They're peace was short lived however after but a few minutes.

BANG!

Lily and Dawn got up to see what the commotion was. They may have had their headphones on, but they had heard the crash. It was almost impossible not to.

Getting up and opening the compartment door, they saw Sirius Black and Lucius Malfoy glaring at each other, each a wand in hand.

The girls saw Malfoy's cronies (including Snape) on one side and the Marauders on the other, both with their wands out pointed at one another.

'**Remus. What's going on?'**

Remus glanced around slightly and locked eyes with Lily's own questioning ones.** 'Sirius banged into Malfoy and Malfoy got all upset taking his wand out. Sirius dodged the first attack.'**

Lily then noticed a large dent in the wooden wall of the train.

Dawn smirked and crossed her arms. "Why hello Malfoy. How are you today?"

Malfoy's head turned and seeing Dawn, his eyes flashed with anger and a tint of fear.

Lily took a step closer to him next to Dawn and looking at his arm, . "I see your wrist is okay. I do hope Dawn didn't break it too badly."

"Evans. Kortz. This is my fight." Sirius eyes narrowed getting annoyed.

Dawn put on an innocent face and raised her hands in mock surrender. "Well, excuse me Black. I was just having a little talk with Malfoy here. But please, don't let me interrupt you."

At that moment, the Head Boy Spencer Willows came. Spencer Willows was a tall but scrawny Ravenclaw with close cut blonde hair and brown eyes covered by his very thick glasses. He was a bit weird over his role as Head Boy. Like it was the only thing in life that mattered and that he was almighty because of it.

"What is going on here? Fighting is strictly forbidden. Especially on the trains. Just think what could have happened if one of you had done a spell to make a window break and what if you fell out the window? How could I explain that to Dumbledore? I couldn't. Now please children, get along now and leave here."

Yeah. He was a bit weird… Bit of a worry nut too.

"Shut up Spencer." This came from the Head Girl Rebecca Robinson, a curly brunette Hufflepuff with olive green eyes. She constantly wondered how Spencer even got the position of Head Boy. Rebecca was kind and more willing to let things go than Spencer. She turned to the other students. "Sorry about him. Now, what happened here?"

Remus came up. "Well, we-" he gestured to himself and the Marauders "were walking down the hall and Sirius bumped into Malfoy. Malfoy then took out his wand and sent out a curse which Sirius dodged but some damage was done." He pointed to the large dent in the wall.

This got Spencer, who had overheard everything, into a fit. "Oh my god?! What have you done? You've destroyed school property! Shame on you children. Shame. How could you do this?"

Rebecca rolled her eyes and put a silencing charm on him to which he was rambling on into nothingness with no voice. She turned to the Marauders, specifically Sirius.

"Well, Black I suggest you watch where you walk from now on to prevent anything like this. And Malfoy," she now turned to the blonde. "I know you hate Black and all but grow up. I'll let it slide this time but next time you'll get three detentions. Got it?"

The Marauders were the only one to nod. The Slytherins just grunted and walked away, mumbling stuff about blood traitors and un-pure. Lily and Dawn were still standing there with their arms crossed watching to see the end of this.

Rebecca shook her head. "Well, you all better leave. I have to deal with this now." She was referring to the now angry looking Spencer. Taking his hand leading him to the Heads Compartment, Lily and Dawn heard her mumble "Why'd I get stuck with him?"

"Well, that was interesting…" Lily said. She turned to go back in her compartment with Dawn following her leaving the Marauders alone in the train hallway.

Sirius took out his wand and was about to say a spell on the compartment when two voices stopped him.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT BLACK!"

Sirius put down his wand and couldn't help but sigh. How did they always know when he was going to do something to them? It was so weird.

Peter looked around questioningly at his friends before breaking the silence. "Now what?"

The other boys shrugged, not quite sure themselves of what to do with the long hours ahead of them on the train.

"Go find a compartment."

"Think up some pranks."

"Snog a couple of girls."

The boys turned to Sirius with exasperated looks on there faces. "Sirius. You snogged a girl just an hour ago outside the train station. Remember? The blonde with the Irish accent?"

"So?"

The boys just shook their heads and walked down the hall leaving a confused Sirius. 'What's wrong with wanting to snog a girl every hour?'

o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0

Alec sighed as he made his way down the empty corridor towards the Great Hall for dinner and the return of students from the holidays. He had received a letter from Voldemort asking him what information he has learnt. Needless to say, Alec hasn't learned any information due to the fact he hasn't been spying on Dumbledore.

After receiving that letter, Alec had gone up to see Dumbledore and told him everything. He didn't care if he got in trouble or sent to Azkaban. He just wanted to stop lying to everyone.

Dumbledore had been shocked but had strangely accepted Alec and told him, he could give him false information to keep him out of trouble with Voldemort. Alec had even asked him why he was so accepting of him? Why didn't he call the Ministry? He was working for Voldemort fpr Merlin's sake! Dumbledore didn't really give a straight answer. Just, "Sometimes we do stuff we do not want to. You have nothing to worry about."

Man that old man was weird…

"Alec!"

Alec turned towards the familiar voices calling him just in time to see Lily and Dawn run into him in a giant hug. He couldn't help but laugh at their happiness to see him and hugged them back. After a few seconds, they pulled away.

"How was your Christmas here?" Lily said smiling.

Alec shrugged. "Boring. No one was really here though Peeves dropped a bucket of cold water on Mrs. Norris and got Filch on a rampage. It was actually pretty funny." He decided to tell the girls later about him telling Dumbledore so he quickly changed the subject. "What about you girls? Eat anything good?"

Lily shrugged. "Not really." Dawn only smiled.

Alec looked at Lily with a questioning look. Lily rolled her eyes. "When we went to a club, she hooked up with this guy, Drake I think. Said he was the 'best tasting' guy ever."

Dawn grinned and looked as if she was in a far off land, remembering Drake. "Can you say delicious?"

Lily smiled shaking her head slightly at her friend.

Alec stepped away with a funny face. "Ooooookay then. I don't need to know about my sister hooking up with guys."

Dawn laughed and lightly punched his arm. "Oh, don't worry Alec. We only shagged each other senseless and then left each other to never see each other again."

Alec smile instantly vanished, his eyes narrowing. "What?" His voice came out as a hiss.

There was a moment of silence before Lily and Dawn started cracking up, leaving a confused Alec watching the two laughing girls.

"Oh Alec. You should've-laugh- seen-laugh-YOUR FACE!"

Alec then realized that Dawn had been kidding. "Yeah. Real funny Lily." He didn't like it when the girls tricked him like that. It made him feel stupid and lied too.

Dawn nodded her head. "Yeah, it was."

Alec decided to change the subject before he learned anymore details about his sister and her best friend's love life.

"So, can I see this mysterious book Dawn told me in her letter? She didn't say much"

Lily nodded trying to be more serious now but still giggling slightly and took the book, which she had minimized, out of her pocket. Pointing her wand and making it back to normal size, Lily handed the book to Alec. "We haven't looked in it yet. We wanted to wait until we saw you."

Alec nodded slightly, looking over the book. The cover was red leather that looked pretty old but still vibrant and title itself was black. Alec couldn't find an author, be it the inside of the book or the cover and looked up questioningly.

Dawn shrugged. "We couldn't find out who wrote it. No name on the cover or title page inside. Quite strange…"

"Well, let's go check it out." Dawn and Alec nodded at Lily's words and walked off, deciding to skip the Christmas dinner. Unknown to them was a person who had heard everything.

James stepped out from the shadows, his eyes wide. He had heard the whole conversation. He had seen them on the Marauders Map and his curiousity had led him to here in the hallway near the portrait of that stupid mermaid Morgana. She couldn't sing a damn note and always tried hitting on James.

But back to the matter at hand.

Alec and Dawn. They were … SIBLINGS!

* * *

**OOOO! JAMES KNOWS!! Well, kinda. But as I always love to say, THE PLOT THICKENS! Lol. BE sure to tune in next time. :) And REVIEW! Don't forget to review!**


	10. The Secret Arts and Telling

**HELLO ALL! I'm writing this while my family and I are in good old… Well, I don't really know where we are. Somewhere with snow. I like snow… And SKIING! That's why we're actually here but the Bed and Breakfast we're staying at has a cemetery next to it. o.0 oookkkkayyyy….. My parents didn't even realize it. We pulled in and I said "Guys. We're next to a cemetery." They were like OH! So we are! lol. The drive was like 4 hours long and I was driving my parents CRAZY! Like with are we there yet? And junk like that. lol. But I got to drive one of those RV thingies and plow some snow. IT WAS AWESOME!!**

**Thank you's too"**

**Wildfire2345- I really lie your stories. I don't know if u got my review or not. I sometimes review under the name Snow. I like Spencer too. Watch out for him in later chapters. He's actually based loosely on this kid in my school…**

**Arphendess Estelwen- I was thinking of doing that the having James get jealous… but then changed my mind. lol. I like the whole CHAV's thing. I'll try to use it in later chapters.**

**JELLYBEAN- I luv th enthusiasm. And I'm sorry to say, I've tried watching both Underworld and Underworld Evolution but I just could NOT get into them. I was like UGH! WHY THE HELL DON'T I LIKE THIS?! lol **

**Sister of Death- thank u :)**

**The Fabulous James Potter- lol. I like that**

**Hotkat144- Yes. James thought they were just close friends. That Alec got along well with them because he was like them (You know, all dark and stuff)**

* * *

_Dawn laughed and lightly punched his arm. "Oh, don't worry Alec. We only shagged each other senseless and then left each other to never see each other again."_

_Alec smile instantly vanished, his eyes narrowing. "What?" His voice came out as a hiss._

_There was a moment of silence before Lily and Dawn started cracking up, leaving a confused Alec watching the two laughing girls._

_"Oh Alec. You should've-laugh- seen-laugh-YOUR FACE!"_

_James stepped out from the shadows, his eyes wide. He had heard the whole conversation. He had seen them on the Marauders Map and his curiousity had led him to here in the hallway near the portrait of that stupid mermaid Morgana. She couldn't sing a damn note and always tried hitting on James._

_But back to the matter at hand._

* * *

James came into the Great Hall, walking quickly towards the other Marauders who were stuffing there faces like wild animal. Or at least Sirius and Peter were. Remus was eating like an actual human being, which was quite ironic…

Sirius seeing James waved him over, food filling his mouth. "'ey wames! Mom ovar ieer."

James knew this to be Sirius' way of telling him to come over to them, and complied. "Hey guys."

"Wire ber foo?"

Remus looked at Sirius with a confused/disgusted face. "What the hell did you just say?"

James was the one to answer him as Sirius continued eating, not even pausing to answer Remus. "He said 'Where were you?'"

"You know this how?" asked Remus, arching an eyebrow at his friend's translation.

"I'm very fluent in the 'Food-Filled-Mouth' language."

Remus just shook his head. "What ever you say James."

James became serious again and whispered to the rest of his group. "We need a meeting when we get back to the dorms. Just us Marauders."

The others nodded with confused looks on there faces to which James sighed. "I'll explain later."

Peter suddenly stood looking a bit pale. "Guys I'm going up to the dorm. I'm- I'm not feeling so well!"

The others just shrugged and he started walking away before Remus stopped him. "Wait. You'll need the password." Peter stopped and watched as James took out the Marauders Map, a useful map they had created in 5th year that not only told uoyou where everyone in the castle was but also all the pawords to the Common Rooms, Dumbledores office, etc

James quickly got him the new password and Peter walked as quickly as his pudgy body would allow him out of the Great Hall.

Sirius just shrugged and began wolfing down food again as one of his many fan clubs looked on, sighing and had dreamy looks on their faces. Remus looked back at James wondering what exactly had come over his friend and why he had been late to dinner. James NEVER was late to dinner without a good reason. It was like… a law! Something big had to have happened.

Remus then noticed that Alec, Lily, and Dawn weren't there. He had seen Lily and Dawn obviously on the train and he knew that Alec had stayed over the holidays. The three were probably dying to see each other and skipped dinner all together.

"Guys. I'll be a little late. I gotta go to the library to check on something for the Potions essay we had."

James looked at him curiously. "Why do you go to the Library so much Moony?"

"Because it's where I can get away from you idiots."

Sirius swallowed and nodded. "Yeah James. He just wants to get away from us- HEY!"

The two boys laughed at Sirius while he just grumbled and continued eating his food.

o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0

The golden light of the candle flickered lightly, making the shadows of three people, throughout the empty room shift. Lily, Dawn and Alec were crowding around a table with the book on it, reading by the candlelight.

They were currently in an abandonded classroom on the other side of the school where almost no one, except Filch and wandering couples looking for a good time, came.

Lily's eyes flickered across the page, reading everything, never missing a word and looking closely at the pictures.

_The Secret Arts have long been practiced by only some of the most powerful witches and wizards of all time including Merlin and Morgan Le Faye. The Secret Arts are very powerful and its powers can be used for both good and evil purposes. It can create and destroy. To hold such powers requires great responsibility. The origins of the Secret Arts are unknown though it's guessed to have been created by Rowena Ravenclaw, one of the founders of Hogwarts._

_To achieve the Secret Arts, the practicer must focus all of his or her energy on the spell, having no distractions. _

_I, the author, have written this for whoever may find it may he or she be evil or good. This is to teach the Secret Arts and use it for your own purposes, whatever they may be._

_Chapter 1: Basic Knowledge and Preparing_

Lily looked up to see Dawn and Alec looking at her.

"Well. What do you guys think?"

Alec looked apprehensive. "I don't know. It's dangerous magic it seems like. Think of what could happen."

Dawn interrupted him. "Think of how much we could do to help people."

The three vampires looked down again at the book. Lily was the first to speak. "Let's do it."

Dawn nodded in agreement. "I'm in." The two looked to Alec who was still looking at the book, deep in thought.

"Well Alec. What do you say? Won't be the same without you."

Alec looked up to the faces of his sister and Lily. He nodded. "I'll do it."

Lily smiled while Dawn clapped her hands together happily. "Yes! When should we start?"

"We'll start Friday night. Meet in the common room at midnight. We'll go to the Room of Requirement and begin." Dawn and Alec nodded agreeing to Lily's plan. Alec had been showed the Room of Requirement before the vacation.

"Well, we better get going now. Dinner probably is ending now and Dawn and I plan on going into Hogsmeade tonight. Care to come Alec?" Lily asked getting up and closing the book.

"Only if Dawn promises not to do anything too bad with the guys." Alec smirked and laughed at the sight of his sister's face.

"ALEC! I can't help it that all the guys love me!" She flicked a piece of hair over shoulder overdramatically laughing. "But for you, I'll do my best."

"I'm in then. I'll meet you in the Entrance Hall after you guys get settled so that'll be when? 10?"

Lily thought then shook her head. "Nah. How about 11? It'll be easier to sneak out. Less people and all."

Alec nodded and Dawn smiled. "Yay! Alec's going clubbing!"

"Oh god. I'm starting to regret this already." This made the girls laugh as the trio made their way to the door.

The group walked to the Fat Lady painting. "Password?"

Lily and Dawn turned to Alec to see what the password was as it changed after the Holidays. He rolled his eyes and said, "Courage." And the Fat Lady opened up the portrait.

Lily shook her head. "Couldn't they do a more unique password?" Dawn and Alec just nodded in agreement.

The portrait opened to reveal an empty Common Room with Christmas decorations still up. No doubt, the House Elves would have them down by tomorrow morning.

Lily and Dawn turned to Alec. "So 11, right?" The girls nodded and smiled. "See ya soon." Alec turned to go before Lily's voice stopped him. "Oh. And tell Remus about the book. Maybe he can find out some information about it for us."

They turned and went up the girls staircase while Alec went up the boys. Coming in, he saw one of the four Marauders sitting on his bed, reading something.

"Hi Peter." He said politely. He didn't really like Peter all that much but was still nice to him. Something about Peter seemed a bit off. He didn't seem all that trustworthy… And why was he here reading when he could be downstairs with his friends?

Peter looked up from his book quickly, looking a bit anxious and fidgety. "Oh, hi Alec."

"Hey. You know where Remus is? I need to talk to him."

Peter thought for a second, still not losing that nervous look. "Try the library. He's probably there looking for some last minute information for his essays."

"Alright. Thanks."

Alec grabbed a good black shirt, which just so happened to be a tee-shirt, and a pair of dark blue, almost black, jeans and changed, planning on going to the Library and Great Lake to find Remus.

He went to the Library first and found Remus in an aisle of books, closing one with a satisfied look on his face.

"Hey Remus." Remus turned from putting the book back onto the sheldf to see Alec coming towards him. "Oh. Hey Alec. How was your vacation?"

Alec just shrugged. "It was okay. Just stayed here. How about you?"

Remus put the book away. "Boring. Just went to Wales to visit some cousins of my mum's. I swear I still have trouble understanding the people there. Even after going there every year."

This just made Alec laugh and Remus smile before turning curious. "So, did you want something?"

Alec stopped laughing and nodded. "Yeah. Have you ever heard of the Secret Arts?"

Remus thought about it before answering with a curious expression upon his face. "No. Not that I remember. Why?"

"Lily and Dawn found a book about it and we're trying to find out more information. We thought maybe if you find anything about it, you could tell us seeing as you read a lot."

Remus nodded. "Sure. If I find anything, I'll tell you."

"Okay. Well, I got to go. We're going out to Hogsmeade tonight." Alec said glancing at his watch to see it was already 10:30. Curfews was extended first night back to 10:45 for older students to visit one another about their vacations.

"Okay. I'll see you."

Alec left and Remus stood there for a few seconds thinking. 'Hmmm, the Secret Arts…'

o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0

Meanwhile, Lily and Dawn were unpacking their trunks on their beds ignoring the airheads they called roommates.

'**Hey Lils. Should I wear my black tube top with the black jeans or black halter with the skirt?'**

'**Tube top. And wear the black sneakers.'**

'**Thank you! OOH! You should wear that black and red corset top you bought with your red plaid skirts. And the high knee boots.'**

'**I was just gonna where a tank with my mesh over top and black jeans. But I like that better.'**

'**Cool.' **There was silence before she continued. **'Hey Lily. You said that the book was just there at the store. Who do you think would just leave it there? That's pretty dangerous.'**

'**I don't know Dawn. Probably some stupid idiot.'**

'**Yeah.'**

'**Why do you ask?'**

'**Well, think about it. That book tells you some of the most powerful magic ever! Don't you think maybe…'**

'**That Voldemort might want it?'**

'**Yeah. I mean, he's very power hungry.'**

'**That's a good point. He is very power hungry and willing to do almost anything to gain more power… We'll tell Alec about it later. He can ask about it nwxt time he sees him.'**

'**Okay. Do you think we should tell Dumbledore?'**

Lily thought for a moment. **'No. At least not right now. He seems pretty loaded with all these attacks happening lately. The last thing he needs on his plate is book of ancient and mystical powers that Voldemort may want.'**

'**Yeah good point.'**

o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0

The Marauders were just lounging around, waiting for Remus. James was catching and releasing a Snitch he had took and Peter was watching Sirius eat. Yes, eat even after all the food he had at dinner.

At the sound of the door opening, the three Marauders stopped what they were doing and James catching the snitch put it back it in its case as Remus entered. He then signaled Remus to come over.

Remus sat on James' bed and Peter on Sirius' bed which was right next to James'.

James looked around at his friends. "It's Evans and Delarosa."

o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0

Lily and Dawn with their jackets on sneaked through the dark hallways listening for sounds of any prefects or Mr. Filch.

Making their way to the Entrance Hall, they saw Alec there waiting for them. As soon as he saw them, he smiled but then frowned.

"What?" Lily asked.

He went up to them both and waved his hands over them. "THIS!"

Lily realized he was talking about Dawn's outfit. She was wearing a black tube top that showed her blue belly button ring with fingerless black and blue lace gloves and wore tight black jeans. Around her neck was a blue and black choker necklace along with her usual family one and a black leather bracelet

Lily herself was wearing a tight black corset top with a red center and black strings and was low cut, showing some cleavage, along with a matching red plaid mini skirt with a studded belt. She wore knee high black leather boots and a black leather choker with a silver fang charm on it and some silver bangles.

The girls rolled their eyes at his protective ways while Lily responded. "Alec. It's fine. W always wear this stuff. Besdies, we can take care of ourselves."

Before Alec could respond, Lily and Dawn got on either side of him and opening the door, put their arms around him and dragged him towards Hogsmeade.

o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0

"Wait. You're telling me, Tomato isn't really Tomato but Kortz and Kortz and Evans knew that Tomato was Kortz and Evans found a book and didn't go to dinner because she was showing Tomato and Kortz it. Or Kortz and Kortz."

They all just stared at him before Remus spoke up. "Sirius. You do realize you could just use their first names. And its TOTERO! Not Tomato."

"Oh, okay. So Alec isn't really Alec Totero but Alec Delarosa and Dawn and Lily knew that Alec was a Delarosa and Lily found a book and didn't go to dinner because she was showing Alec and Dawn?"

James, Remus, and Peter hit their head with their hands at Sirius' stupidity.

"Okay. Yeah. Let's put it that way."

James glanced at Remus, He hadn't reacted surprised at all. In fact, he had barely reacted. "Hey Moony. You don't seem very surprised."

Remus' head snapped up. "Huh? Oh. Yeah. Well, it kinda makes sense you know? After all, they do look alike and they've been hanging around together a lot."

James saw his friend wasn't telling the whole truth but decided not to push it.

"Okay. We know this information now. How should we use it against them now?"

Remus sighed. He knew they would do something like this. "Guys. I don't think we should." The others stared at him, their eyes wide. "I mean, just leave them alone. What did they do to us? Nothing. You guys can if you want to but I want nothing to do with it." Not even waiting, Remus got up and walked out.

o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0

Alec stood at the bar, watching as his sister and Lily were dancing with a couple guys. Taking up his drink, he took a sip, ignoring a crowd of nearby girls staring at him.

He had to admit, clubbing was pretty fun but a little too crowded for his taste.

Looking back on the dance floor, he saw only Lily. Looking for Dawn he saw her in the dark corner of the room with a blonde boy. Narrowing his eyes, Alec watched as the two of them went out through the back door.

'**Alec. Calm down.'**

Alec looked to see Lily still dancing but eyes on him. Alec decided to listen Lily's advice. Dawn would be fine and the last thing he wanted was to go out there and get Dawn mad at him when she was just having some fun.

Within 5 minutes, Dawn came back and walked up to Alec. "Hey Alec. See anyone you like?"

"What do you think?"

Dawn laughed and ordered a drink. At this point, Lily had come up. "Hey guys. It's getting late. Think we should go back soon?"

Alec and Dawn both looked down at the watches to see it was already 1:00.

"Lily. Can I just dance one more song?" Dawn looked at Lily with pleading eyes making Lily roll her eyes. "What do you think?" Dawn smiled and both girls started for the dance floor before Lily stopped and grabbed Alec. "You're coming too Mr. No Smiles."

Alec raised an eyebrow at his new name. "Mr. No Smiles?"

Lily showed no sign of hearing him and began dancing with him. After the song, the three took their jackets from the stool they left them on and walked back to school.

o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0

Coming in through the portrait, the fire was still going no doubt from the house elves. As the group made their ways silently to their different staircases, the portrait door opened. The three froze to see the Marauders coming in.

The Marauders laughing, stopped when they realized they weren't alone. They saw Alec as of he had just begun climbing the stairs and Lily and Dawn in the middle of the Common Room. All three looked like they had been out for a long time.

Sirius' eyes wandered over the girls, seeing what they were wearing and broke the awkward silence. "And just where have you three been?"

Lily and Alec looked at each other worriedly but Dawn just narrowed her eyes at him. "I could ask you the same thing Black."

"Ah see. That's where your wrong Delarosa. We're the Marauders. Everyone knows where we've been. Pranking obviously. But never would anyone have guessed that you three would go out sneaking around." Sirius began walking towards her to which Dawn began walking towards him, looking angry.

"So what if we sneaked out. Nothing new. We've only been doing it since, what? 2nd Year, right Lily?" Lily just nodded.

"Well, I have to admit Delarosa, you're looking pretty fine of I do say so myself." His eyes wandered on her body.

Dawn just crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Yes Black. I know I look good. Now go along and go to bed like a good little boy."

James now came forward. "Where exactly did you three go?"

Lily narrowed her eyes. "None of your damn business Potter."

"Prongs, should we tell them we know?"

James nodded, a smirk coming onto his face. "Yes Padfoot. I believe we should."

By this point Alec forward to Lily and Dawn. "What do you two know?"

"Oh, real interesting. I never would've believed that you Alec were Dawn's brother."

The vampires widened their eyes in disbelief. How the hell had they found out. "W-what?"

Sirius now began to speak. "And what's this book you found?"

The three vampires instantly looked at Remus who looked at them with an apologetic face to which they glared back.

Lily's voice was pure venom when she spoke, her eys giving him chills. "We trusted you. You said you wouldn't say anything."

The Marauders looked to Remus and back. Remus opened his mouth to argue but Dawn interrupted him. "I thought we could trust you with our secret. What? Did you tell them what we are as well?"

Dawn turned ran towards the portrait hole and opening it, ran out. Alec made to go after her, but Lily stopped him.

The Marauders just stared at them before James decided to be brave and spoke warily. "Listen Evans. I just overheard you in the hallway and told them." He then turned to Remus. "Wait a minute. You knew about this?"

Lily talked before Remus could respond. "He knew because he saw it when Alec told Dawn and I. We told him to keep it a secret. We didn't want to be the newest source of gossip for Hogwarts."

Sirius then realized something. "Wait. What did Delarosa mean 'what we are'?"

Lily shook her head. "It's nothing. She was just overreacting. I'll tell her what really happened tomorrow." She began walking away towards the stairs again before James stopped her. "Why don't you go tell her now?"

"She needs to cool down."

"How do you know?" Lily turned towards Peter who had just asked her, getting annoyed. "Because I, unlike you, actually know her. We've been friends since 1st year. When she gets upset, you don't wanna get in her way. It can get pretty ugly."

James suddenly remembered the time he had seen on the Map when the tree had gone flying with Dawn right next to it.

Not waiting for them to say anything, Lily turned around and walked up the stairs. The boys then turned to Alec. He just ignored their looks and went up.

Peter was the first to speak. "Well, that was interesting."

"Shut up Peter." The other three said in unison.

* * *

**Well. How was it? Dawn's pissed off. The Marauders know. And there are the Secret Arts. Sry it took me awhile. I've been swamped with work. Please review. ;)**


	11. Explanations and Success

**Hello. Thank u all for you're reviews. And I'm SOOOO sorry it took me a long time to update. I'm having a hard time in school and I've been sick on and off where all I do is sleep. But I hope you all like this chapter.**

**Random story: I was at my friend house tonight and we were fooling around with the fire pit we were using to roast marshmallows and make smores. So, this idiot who will remain unnamed coughChadcough decided to drop a marshmallow into the fire. 5 minutes later, it explodes and sparks go everywhere including down my shirt. Looking back at it, it's kind of funny but when it happened I got up shaking my shirt to get it out screaming "Oh My GOD! I'M ON FIRE!" lol. That was random I know. Though, I know have a blister on my chest. Oww…**

**Thank-You's:**

**Saphira Arya Potter**

**Hotkat144- you can say that again**

**Sister of Death- thanx. I hope you like this one just as much**

**Wildfire2345- it's okay. Yeah. They went clubbing. I luv the idea of clubbing (I'm not old enough for it yet) so I have my characters go and live it for me. lol. And you're doing a wonderful job. Keep going! ;)**

* * *

"_Why don't you go tell her now?"_

"_She needs to cool down."_

"_How do you know?" Lily turned towards Peter who had just asked her, getting annoyed. "Because I know her unlike you. We've been friends since 1__st__ year. When she gets upset, you don't wanna get in her way. It can get pretty ugly."_

_James suddenly remembered the time he had seen on the Map when the tree had gone flying with Dawn right next to it._

_Not waiting for them to say anything, Lily turned around and walked up the stairs. The boys then turned to Alec. He just ignored their looks and went up._

_Peter was the first to speak. "Well, that was interesting."_

"

* * *

Remus looked at his friends who were now staring at him. 

"Why didn't you tell us this Remus?! We tell each other EVERYTHING! Did you not trust us?"

Remus sighed. "In the dorm." Without waiting, he turned and went up the stairs knowing his friends would follow wanting answers.

As he lied down on his bed, his friends came in with expectant looks. They sat around the bed and there was silence.

Finally James couldn't take it anymore. "Well" he asked impatiently.

Remus sighed and sat up. "I found out that Dawn and Alec were siblings before Christmas break."

"You've known since before Christmas?!" This came from Sirius who was now annoyed. They were the Marauders. The MARAUDERS! The group who kept no secrets from each other. The group of boys who turned into illegal animagi just for Remus. And here was Remus, keeping secrets from them.

"I didn't think it was my job to tell their personal business. I mean, in any other cases I would've told you but the fact of the matter is it's a very sensitive subject. Dawn didn't even know she had a brother up until he told her. She never knew her real family. If you dolts ever paid attention, you would've always noticed how Dawn and Lily always talked about LILY'S parents, not her own."

The boys remembered that this was indeed true. In fact, they had heard it only a few months ago when they came back from school in September.

o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0

_The Marauders were walking past compartments looking for people to prank as it was a very long, boring ride. They came up to a compartment with the door open slightly, where they could hear voices that were recognized as Lily and Dawn's._

"_That was absolutely hilarious when Petunia actually thought we were going to turn her into a giraffe."_

"_I know. But are you sure it was okay to go to your cousin Katie's birthday? I mean, she barely knows me what with-"_

_Lily's kind and persistent voice cut off Dawn's cautious one. "It's fine. Besides, we couldn't leave you at home all alone. I mean…"_

_At that moment the Marauders were distracted by the snack lady going past them with cakes, candy, and sweets galore._

o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0

The boy's nodded slightly, them all now remembering.

"But, what was that 'other thing' they were talking about?"

Remus again shook his head. "I'm sorry, but that's personal information that you will either learn on your own or told." Remus saw the looks of doubt pass over his friend's faces. "Look. I'm sorry. I really am. But I felt I needed to respect their privacy."

"What about the book?" Again, this came from Peter.

Remus looked wary for a few seconds before he looked ready to tell them. It's a book of long lost magic that Lily found. About the Secret Arts." Remus looked to see the blank faces and rolled his eyes. "The Secret Arts. One of the most powerful and dangerous ways of powers."

After Alec had left the library, Remus had done some general research and had come up with some basic information on the subject.

"Oh."

The boys looked at each other and still had no clue what Remus was talking about and all was silent before James spoke up. "Remus. From now on, don't keep everything hidden from us. Okay? We're you're friends. We know right from wrong despite what many think."

Remus just nodded, crossing his fingers behind his back. He was sorry he couldn't tell his friends the whole truth, but he had sworn to tell no one. And he was awfully scared of what Lily might do to him…

Sirius clapped his hands. "Well on that happy note let's go to the kitchens. I'm hungry."

James rolled his eyes at his pig-like friend. "When are you never hungry?"

"When I'm snogging a hot girl my dear man." Sirius said quite proudly.

o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0

Lily walked into her dorm and silently closed the door. She turned to see her sleeping roommates and rolled her eyes at their green face masks and hair curlers. Yes. Hair curlers. She was very tempted to take her camera and take pictures for blackmail but she wasn't up to finding the stupid thing right now.

She grabbed a pair of black sweatpants and tank top and changed into it and got into bed. Pulling up the covers, she fell into sleep.

_She was running fast through the dark forest. She turned her head to look back and saw big, glistening red eyes watching her. Pure evil filled them. She turned back forward and was suddenly at a dead end of sharp thorns._

_Turning, she saw a cloaked figure coming towards her, only his red eyes visible with the rest of his face in the shadows. _

"_Well, well, well," he said, his voice pure venom. "We finally meet Miss Evans. I've heard all about you. Quite powerful you are."_

_Lily's eye narrowed and she glared at the dark figure that was slowly approaching her taking his grand old time._

"_What do you want with me?" Lily's voice was cold and harsh, though indside, she couldnt help but feel terrified._

_The man cackled evilly. "What do I want?" He said mockingly. "I expected a smart girl like you to be able to figure that out. You're a vampire and a powerful witch. I can only imagine how powerful you are now. I'm anxious for you to join me and I can see how much you really are capable."_

_Lily suddenly gasped, realization creeping in. "You're…"_

_The man laughed finally reaching her and stopping before her. "Lord Voldemort. The Dark Lord. Yes, yes. I know all the names. But you may call me Tom."_

_Suddenly, a green light engulfed her and she found herself suddenly alone in nothing but black. Suddenly, a hand grabbed her shoulder and she screamed as she turned to look into a pair of hazel eyes. She backed away slightly to see the persons face and saw-_

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Lily's eyes snapped open and she sat up quickly. Too quickly in fact. She was now dizzy, the room swaying lightly as she held her head.

"OH MY GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" She turned to see all her roommates around the mirror with one girl in the center.

Sherry Thompson. She was a total slut with short brown hair and blue eyes. She was pretty but got around with the boys just a bit too much. She usually wore her uniform a size or two too tight which was pretty disgusting but somehow attracted the guys. She was very popular due to her looks and family who were pureblood. Her father was an ex-player for the Chudley Cannons and was currently in charge of the Magical Games section of the Ministry and her mother was an ex-model for Witch Weekly. Her parents were very well-mannered but they went wrong somewhere with Sherry. Her parents thought she was a perfect little girl. Psh. They didn't how wrong they were.

Sherry was also obsessed with the Marauders. Especially James. She knew all their birthdays (except Peter's), what their favorite colors and foods were (except Peter's) and pretty much everything else (except about Peter).

Her friends included the blondes Bridget Robinson and Summer Gates and the black-haired Heidi Ridges, all of whom had the thinking capability the size of kindergarteners. Lily wasn't really sure to call them friends or followers. The three girls did everything Sherry told them to and always was with her.

"I'm ALLERGIC TO THIS STUFF! HOW WILL I EVER BE ABLE TO FACE THE SCHOOL?!"

Lily looked to see her roommate through the reflection of the mirror and barely kept herself from laughing.

Sherry's face was completely red with yellowy orange dots and was all swollen.

Lily quickly got her uniform and changed leaving a hysteric Sherry with her other roommates.

As soon as she got down the stairs, she began laughing and looked up to see Alec standing in front of her, a curious look on his face.

"Do I even want to know?" He asked rolling his eyes.

Lily just laughed and shook her head.

"C'mon Lily. Let's get down to breakfast." Lily just nodded and still laughing moved her back onto her shoulder and followed Alec out and into the hallway.

By the time they reached the Great Hall, she was done laughing and was looking around to find Dawn. Alec saw this.

"She's at the Great Lake right now. I saw through the Common Room window. You go talk to her and I'll see you in History."

Lily just nodded and left the Great Hall and out the school towards the Great Lake. She walked to a large willow tree and leaving her book bag at the bottom, climbed to the very top to find Dawn there.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Listen Dawn. Remus didn't tell anyone."

Dawn looked up, confusion written on her face. "W-what? Then how-"

Lily cut in. "James heard us talking yesterday during dinner. He saw on us on that damn map of his and was being a curious git. I just don't know why I couldn't sense him…"

"So… they don't know?" Lily nodded. "And Remus didn't tell anyone?" Lily nodded again and Dawn smiled sheepishly. "Well, I feel like an idiot now."

"It's okay Dawn. I was about ready to kill Remus before Potter said anything."

Dawn looked down. "Guess I owe another Marauder an apology."

Lily nodded. "Yeah. Might be a good idea. Now c'mon. Let's go get your bag and go to History."

o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0

"In the Goblin Rebellion, Rufus the Hostile was killed in one of his many attempts to take the Northlands. After his death, his followers continued to fight on in his name and honor. His son, Norbid the Relentless tried in vain to carry on his honor, but in turn failed, leading to his own demise when he accidentally set his own robes on fire."

Throughout the room, the students were either taking notes, looking out the window, passing notes, whispering to each other, or sleeping and yet the boring old ghost Professor Binns continued to drone on, not even acknowledging or maybe even realizing, that almost no one was paying attention.

Lily and Remus were the only two taking notes while Peter was asleep and Sirius and James quietly setting up a new prank and Dawn just doodling on some parchment. Alec was just sitting in his daydreaming.

While other students were bored by History of Magic, Lily was quite fascinated by it. She just loved the history and how things led to how they were today. Like the fact that the Minister of Magic was once actually like a monarchy, being passed down throughout one family. That ended however after a rebellion in the 12th century and changed to the Minister being elected.

As soon as the bells rang, all the students quickly packed up their things or woke up and hurried out of the room anxious to get out of that horribly boring room. Dawn hurried out ignoring Lily.

'**Dawn. What about the apology?'**

'**Later. There are too many people around"**

Lily rolled her eyes. Honestly, her friend was more of a redhead then her. Stubborn, easily angered, etc.

She continued out the door with Alec who waited for her and they went to their next class. Ancient Runes. Dawn wasn't in this class. She had Advanced Care of Magical Creatures.

Lily sat down next to Alec just as the bell rang and the professor stood from his desk. Professor Lawrence was tall and probably in his late twenties, early thirties. He was also quite handsome. Surprisingly, he was overall friendly and got along quite well with the students and other faculty. He had dark brown hair that was close cut and sea green eyes.

"Alright class. I hope you had a nice break?" There was a response of yeses from the class. "Good. Now as you just got back from vacation, lets just do some review."

And the entire class period that day was all review and laughing. Lily didn't get why Dawn didn't want to be in this class. Professor Lawrence was the best teacher a person could ask for. But Dawn simply prefferede being outside than in a classroom.

Lily and Alec separated after class going to their next classes. Alec had Muggle Studies (he was interested as he had been raised in Lord Voldemort's care all his life. Shudder… Imagine being raised by the Dark Lord?) and Lily to Advanced Transfiguration.

She met Dawn in the Entrance Hall where Dawn came in from Care of Magical Creatures and the two continued on to their next class. When they got there, the walked in and sat.

Transfiguration was a… interesting class. Lily didn't like it very much as a subject but when you have the Marauders, some Slytherins, and an arrogant 7th year ladies man named Amos Diggory who had been held back this year, it was a rather amusing class.

The lesson for the day was to turn a bird into a non-moving statue of a person.

Oh, this was going to be interesting.

After handing out the birds, Professor McGonagall told the class to begin and she walked around observing.

Lily and Dawn quickly got it and turned their birds into statues of themselves.

"Perfect work girls."

Lily and Dawn smiled and turned to watch the rest of the class.

Cedric Diggory had just turned the bird into a door, a few of the stupider Slytherins (aka Crabbe and Goyle) had turned it into a stone throwing bird that was currently throwing them at the two boys, and Peter had turned his bird into a flamingo. Lily saw that Remus, James, and Sirius were done and just playing around.

By the end of class, there were only 10 perfect statues. A few of them were still moving, and one or two of them even attempted to jump off the tables in futile attempts to fly. Needless to say, it didn't turn out too well.

After the class, the two girls followed the swarm of people into the Great Hall for lunch. They sat at the end of the table saving a seat for Alec. The lunch period went along and the group went off to Advanced Potions next.

The teacher Professor Slughorn was an aging man and was a very… enthusiastic man. Especially over his Slug Club, a group of people invited to his Slug parties that were exceedingly well at Potions.

"Welcome students! Come and get the ingredients on the board when you come in and get seated."

The students followed his instructions and once everyone was seated, he began the lesson.

"Now then! Today, we'll be making a drought to make a person unconscious."

'Oh boy,' Lily thought. **'Can't wait to see how this turns out.'**

'**I know. I wonder if another cauldron will explode.'**

When told, the two began working on their potion always sure to watch out for any signs of exploding cauldrons.

While working, the two overheard a pair of Slytherins in front of them. Lucius and Snape. The two of them were talking ever so lightly that no one but the girls with their excellent hearing could hear.

"So, when is it?"

"Tomorrow at midnight. We're all going at ten for preparations."

"Right."

Lily tried to read their thoughts when she remembered. She couldn't read either of their thoughts. They were both skilled at occumulacy. Part of being in the "inner circle" of Voldemort's group. Only very skilled vampires could read their mind.

'**You think it's an attack?'**

'**Of course. What else would it be? And we can't even tell Dumbledore. He'll say there's not enough proof.'**

'**Yeah. Dumbledore's too trusting.'**

'**Trusting of you, Remus, and me also.'**

'**True… And we can't even follow them too. The place will probably be filled with Death Eaters and we'd be outnumbered.'**

"**So all we can do is wait see."**

By the end of the class no cauldrons had exploded but someone's cloak did set on fire and 5 potions ended up putting the people into sleep walking stages.

The rest of the day went like that. A few regular accidents here and there. Nothing exciting.

o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0

"So, then he decided to go all up in my face and act all whack yo. That homey doesn't know what his problem is, you catchin what I'm sayin dawg?"

"Oh god."

"Remus. Make him stop! He's scaring me!"

Remus rolled his eyes at Sirius. It was currently dinner and he had just explained to Sirius what "ghetto" meant after he had asked where the word "yo" came from and suddenly, he had decided to act all weird. He had done it before and he was horrible at it.

"I'm not actin weird foo. I'm just chilling with my homies-" Sirius was suddenly quiet shocking his friends.

Remus looked up from his book to see what had made Sirius go quiet so suddenly and saw Lily with Dawn off to the side, refusing to look at anyone but him.

Lily raised an eyebrow at Sirius' behavior. "You know Black. You're horrible at that." She turned to Remus with a small smile. "Remus. Dawn has something she'd like to say."

Dawn looked up. "But Lily-"

Lily pushed her ahead and Dawn looked at her. Damn. She didn't want to do this in the Great Hall. There were too many freaking people!

"I… Well, you see, I'm sorry about last night. I jumped to conclusions and I just got upset."

Sirius and Peter looked at her wide eyed, James curiously, and Remus with a smile. "It's okay Dawn. You were right to jump to conclusions. It's not you're fault."

There was silence between the two groups for a few seconds before Alec came running in, not noticing the Marauders. "Lily, Dawn. Are we doing it tonight?"

"It" was the Secret Arts.

Lily nodded. "Yeah Alec. We'll meet you there in 5 minutes. We just need to get the book. You get everything set up."

Alec looked between the two groups, not moving. The Marauders were confused now.

"What are you guys doing?"

Lily shrugged at Peter's stupid question. Did he honestly expect her to answer? "Just this thing. You wouldn't be interested."

She was expecting Remus to say something and was surprised to see James talking. "It's the Secret Arts isn't it?"

Lily looked wide-eyed for a second before gaining back her cool-looking appearance and nodded softly and Remus spoke. "Do you guys realize how dangerous that is? Not only can something bad happen to you, but if anyone finds out, you're dead."

"Yes, we know." Lily thought for a few seconds before continuing. "I know it's a big favor but could you try to prevent anyone from coming to the Room of Requirement while we're in there? The last thing we need is someone coming in to find us doing what we're going to."

Before anyone of the Marauders cold answer, they were interrupted by a squeal and a sudden blur of brown.

It was Sherry.

"Hey guys. What's up?" she asked in a sugar coated and cheery voice that made Lily cringe. She saw her face was back to normal though was still ever so slightly red. She had to choke back a laugh at remembering what Sherry's face had looked like only hours before.

"Oh, hey Sherry." Sirius' voice sounded strained almost as if… he didn't want her there. OH MY GOD! Sirius Black didn't want an attractive girl near him? It was a sure sign of the apocalypse.

Sherry then noticed Lily and smiled a forced smile. "Hello, Lily,"

Lily did nothing but nod to her in acknowledgement and quickly sent side glances to Dan and Alec on either side of her.

Sherry coming was obviously their cue to leave. The three turned and were heading out the door before Lily stopped and looked back.

'**Can I count on your help Remus?'**

Remus glanced over at her and nodded ever so slightly so only she could see. She smiled gratefully and went on her way, leaving a group of Marauders all alone with Sherry. For once, Lily felt slightly bad for them.

o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0

"No Alec. Not like that. Like this." Dawn corrected her brother in his hand movements.

Lily sighed. They had been at this for at least an hour and half, and still nothing. No signs of the Secret Arts at all.

Alec tried again but still nothing. He had an exasperated look on his face and fell to the ground onto a soft chair. "Guys. Maybe we should stop for tonight. Nothing's happening and we've been at it for an hour and a half."

Dawn nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I'm with Alec. Maybe we should take a break or try again tomorrow."

Lily shook her head. "No. Let's try a little longer." This made Dawn and Alec sigh tiredly.

"C'mon guys. Just another twenty minutes at most. I think we're really close."

Alec got up from the chair and began doing the movements again, along with Lily and Dawn.

'I can feel something inside of me. A power. It wants to come out.' Lily thought as she did the movements, feeling a faint energy in her chest lightly pounding, as if trying to break free.

15 minutes later, they were getting tired and were about to stop. But then, it happened. Lily could do nothing as she suddenly felt the power have one final pounding before it suddenly rose up her chest and through her arms.

There was a small bursting sound and Dawn and Alec turned to see Lily holding a small fire in her hand, her eyes wide in amazement. She looked up at them with a smile.

"It worked."

* * *

**DONE! Yay! Lily achieved some of the Secret Arts! I know it's a bit weird Lily is asking the Marauders for help, but she's starting to believe maybe they're not all that bad. And besides, they already know about the Secret Arts. I'll try to update soon. And I'm sorry it's a not a very good chapter. I'll try to have some LxJ stuff soon. **


	12. Close and No Education

**Bonjour all! I'm BACK! I know alot of you probably hate me. But I will tell you why it took me so long. First off, I was in Canada for 3 weeks on a teen tour, as explained, my uncle had a heart attack, the week I came back ALL my friends were anxious to see me and demanded we see each other, then the week after that I went to Costa Rica (it's SOO beautiful there) and I've been working on updates and this chapter since I got home which was hard cause I had volunteer work, getting ready for school (NOOOO!), see family, have parties, and I was just lazy also. **

**Something happened with the writings too when I put them in. If you notice, for some reason the last line for the recap isnt in any of them! But i'm too lazy to fix it (sry) so I'm not gonna do that anymore. Sorry.**

**Also, I will be a little slow in the next xhapter (SO SORRY!) It's just that school starts this Thurs (NOOOOO!!!) and with all honors classes, homework will probably be hell especially in History (My teach is the one I had last year and she is a complete essay-aholic)**

**THANK YOU SO, SO, SO, SOOOO MUCH to everyone, especially:**

**ReadingRobyn**

**szabatka2- Thank you so much! **

**articulate**

**BrazilianPrincess- Glad you liked it! **

**your best friend- lol. Good one Laur… I wish that what happened to Sherry would happen to Chandler… (girl in my school)**

**Wildfire2345- Wouldn't it though? I've always dreamed of being able to read minds. And yes. No cliffie. Quite proud of myself there. Hee-hee…**

**Sister of Death- thank u very much!**

**HotKat144- Glad you liked it.**

**futurePOTUS- thank u very much for reading it. And about Eclipse… OF COURSE!! I am ADDICTED to it. I've read Twilight 33 times (soon to be 34) and New Moon 15. lol. I liked Twilight best… not really into the whole Jacob/werewolf thing… I'm currently in the middle of Eclipse. Its pretty good so far.**

**articulate- Thank u for lettingme kno it was okay to take my time. I was panicking and everything before **

**belle granger- thanx and I hope this is "worth the wait" lol**

**Ruller of Fire and Flame**

**RadioEyes**

* * *

_'I can feel something inside of me. A power. It wants to come out.' Lily thought as she did the movements, feeling a faint energy in her chest lightly pounding, as if trying to break free._

…

_There was a small bursting sound and Dawn and Alec turned to see Lily holding a small fire in her hand, her eyes wide in amazement. She looked up at them with a smile._

"_It worked."_

* * *

"Oh my god." 

Lily smiled wider as the small, but bright flame flickered and grew splowly in her hand but a frown suddenly appeared on her face, confusing the other two. "Umm... now what?"

Alec quickly got over the feeling of shock and being impressed and grabbed the book across the table to see what to do next and quickly scanned the page before finding what Lily wanted.

"Says here, you should first try to make it bigger by imagining it growing. After that, you should slowly try to juggle it between the two hands. If you should get tired, stop immediately by imagining a fire being extinguished, such as with water or stomped out. Failure to immediately stop it says 'is at your own risk of draining all your energy, magical and none, and have placed even the most powerful wizards, into a vegetable state'." He looked up and watched as Lily cautiously made the fire in her hand grow slightly faster, until it was about the size of a soccer ball.

"Wicked," Dawn said to herself smiling.

Lily couldn't help but have a large smile come over her face, feeling proud and accomplished. I mean, wouldn't you? She had created fire and was now manipulating it! How would YOU feel?

After a couple minutes of experimenting and playing around with the flame, Lily began to feel a bit tired from her magic being drained from the fire as the book had warned. She stopped moving it around and after replacing it back to a smaller size (at least the size of a baseball) Lily slowly imagined a fire suddenly being extinguished by water. The fire went out suddenly, as well as did a small tumble of smoke come.

The three coughed slightly at the sudden appearance of smoke and fanned it away.

Before the smoke had even finished clearing up, the group was leaving, Lily carrying the book with Dawn and Alec following.

The three walked in the shadows but talked quietly; so quietly no person but themselves could hear.

"Lily! That was amazing!"

"Yeah. But next time, don't imagine the water. Water on fire equals lots of smoke."

"Yeah Lily. We're gonna totally reek of smoke now."

Lily smiled sheepishly, knowing the others could see her even in the pure blackness of the empty the hallway. "Sorry guys. Kinda forgot."

For a few moments, there was silence with the exception of their very light footsteps before Alec finally spoke spoke, quietly. "How'd you do it?"

Lily paused and thought for a moment. How HAD she done it? Suddenly Remembering, she tried to answer in a way that would make the most sense to them. "I-I don't know. I felt this…power inside of me. I did as the book said and…after awhile... it just sort of… happened."

They continued talking quietly while walking back to the dorm. Needless to say, the Fat Lady wasn't all that happy to be woken at such a late hour, but after only a bit of complaining, she let them in. Upon entering the Common Room, they said their good nights before splitting off to go to their own dorms.

Upon entering his dorm, Alec stopped mid-step seeing that James was awake, currently reading a book that didn't look like a Quidditch book. Did- did that say Great Expectations? Now this was something that surprised Alec (he didn't think James would actually read when bored, especially Charles Dickens!) but he would be sure to tell the girls later.

"Umm… hi," Alec said awkwardly.

James looked up at him surprised at his appearance and put the book down, disabling Alec from seeing the title, though it was already too late. He was surprised to see Alec suddenly. He hadn't even heard the door open. "Oh, hey. How was practice?"

Alec shrugged, deciding he didn't need to embarrass the other boy by asking what he was reading. "It was okay. We didn't get anything but headaches. Well, Lily did but I guess it'll just take time for Dawn and me."

"What did Lily get," James asked, his face questioning and clearly interested in this information.

Alec paused before responding. He knew that Lily had basically told him they could trust the Marauders but he was still pretty uncomfortable with telling them everything.

"She created fire." He said it so softly that he thought James couldn't have heard it but he apparently did as he saw James' eyes widened. "You serious?" Alec just nodded and James looked at him in amazement. "Wow."

"Yeah. Well, is that why you were up? To ask me?"

James shook his head. "No. I just had a bad dream and woke up only a few minutes ago."

"Oh. I see. Well, I'll be going to bed now." Alec went and changed and fell asleep, leaving an awake James to think of what Alec had just told him.

'She created fire? That takes incredible magic… Maybe next time I'll follow them with the cloak…'

o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0

The next few days went on with little difference. The Marauders had gotten closer to the three vampires and were now sitting next to each other at meals and were actually talking to one another on friendly terms.

"So, Dawn has lived with you since first year Lily?" Lily nodded at Peter's question as the others listened. It was currently dinner on Friday and everyone was pretty excited for the Hogsmeade day tomorrow.

"So that why I saw you two together during Christmas!" James had finally put two and two together and was quite proud of himself while this made Lily and Dawn smile slightly.

"Yeah. Every year, we go out to dinner in London for Christmas. I was quite surprised to see you there though," Lily responded.

James nodded. "Yeah, we weren't supposed to go there but my parents decided it would be nice to go to a muggle resteraunt and not a wizarding one. They didnt want to be bothered by paprazzi following them." With James' dad being one of the Ministry's top Aurors, alot of reporters and photgraphers often follwed the family around for stories.

Peter continued asking questions. "But, what about you Alec? Dawn lived at the orphanage and with Lily. Where were you?"

Alec hid the feeling of panic with a cool expression. "I was in America with a family that had adopted me from a different orphanage Dawn had been in." This was the story that Lily and Dawn came up with. No one would be able to question him that much and know whether he was lying as he was from "America" and not from a family residing in England or up north near Hogwarts brother school, Durmstrang. After all, the three vampires couldn't exactly tell everyone that Alec had lived with Voldemort all these years. Think of how the reactions to that would be. They would be sent straight to Azkaban!

Sirius glanced up from his plate full of food with a mischievous look in his eyes. "Oh really? So, are the American girls hot there or what?"

"I guess. I mean, I never really got serious with a girl. Where I lived was all muggles so it would've been a pain to be in a relationship and hiding the fact that I'm a wizard. Also, I was pretty quiet so I didn't really go out that much."

"Oh."

There was an awkward silence before Sirius began ranting on about some hot 5th year girls he had seen earlier and Dawn spoke to Lily. **'Oh yeah Lily. I'm meeting Nick from the other group tonight so don't wait up for me.'**

Lily looked concerned for a second before she retained an emotionless appearance. **'Do you want me to go with you?'**

Nick was a vampire of the coven Coiratra, a nearby group of vampires that had been going into Lily and Dawn's hunting territory recently. They were scheduled to meet with the co-leader, Nick, about the issue. Vampires were very protective of their hunting grounds and often, would fight over it. The two groups wanted to settle things calmly however, not fight.

'**No,'** said Dawn. **'I'll be fine. After all, remember the last time you met with another group? Almost tore their bloody heads off.'** Lily smiled inwardly at remembering the time she had once been so upset by another coven, she had almost, as Dawn said, LITERALLY ripped their heads off. Dawn continued. **'But how about you and Alec take a break from practice tonight? We've done it every single night and you deserve a break. You could use a reboot.'**

"**Yeah. That's a good idea."** She tuned back to the Marauders and Sirius' interesting conversation on how to know if a girl is a good kisser without actually kissing her. Deciding to end this pointless conversation, Lily interrupted when Sirius paused to take a breath. "I've been meaning to ask you guys. Have you ever considered having the Slytherins sing Pink Floyd?"

The boys just stared at her. "Who?"

Lily rolled her green eyes at their wizard naivety. "They're only one of the best muggle rock bands EVER! I know we're just learning to get along but I've had many ideas for the Slytherins." She smiled innocently though anyone could tell she was anything but.

The boys looked at each other before smiling back at Lily. "Outside the common room tonight. Eleven o'clock."

o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0

As the clock struck 11, most students were already in their dorms sleeping. That is, except for the few slackers pulling all-nighters for projects and essays or simply the students not tired and hanging out down by the fire to avoid awakening their sleeping roommates.

Everyone was so pre-occupied, no one noticed a shadow creep through the shadows from the girls dorm staircase, through the Common Room and opening the portrait door only ever so slightly to fit.

As soon as Lily closed the portrait door, she saw the Marauders already there, James with his invisibility cloak making his holding hand not visible.

James took a glance at the cloak and then the large group in front of him, and then back to the cloak. Lily immediately knew what he was thinking and interrupted. "I don't need the cloak. I can blend into the shadows just fine."

James just nodded and as he put the cloak over him and his 3 friends, Lily saw them disappear behind it.

They began walking down towards the dungeons, Lily ahead of them all with the three wondering how she was so silent and hard to see. They had already passed Filch and two inspecting Heads and not once had she been seen.

Finally arriving, James took out the map and seeing the password, said "Slythering Snakes", opening the large portrait into the dark Common Room. Wasting no time, the group split, Sirius and Remus to the boys dorm and Lily and James to the girls. Peter was to keep watch out in the Common Room and use the Marauder Mirror (a clever invention of Remus made in 2nd year) to contact the others.

As Lily and James came up the stairs, they went to the 7th years first. They planned on going from oldest to youngest, putting not as strong a spell on the younger students. One by one, the two put spells on the girls and went down to the sixth year girls. When Lily reached Bellatrix Black, a cousin to Sirius and a true Dark Arts supporter, Lily smirked as she thought of an idea. She cast the spell and continued on her wayand repeated the same spell only one dorm down for Bellatrix's youngerr sister, Narcissa.

Once reaching the 1st years, Lily and James slipped in and finishing the spells was about to walk out when one of the girls stirred at the sound of James foot on a creaking board. Lily grabbed James and they slipped into a cornerr of the room deep in the shdows, avoiding sight. Slowly the Slytherin first year sat up and looked around tiredly before getting out of her bed to go to the bathroom.

Lily kept her hand on James' mouth to keep him from making a sound, and kept her ears open to hear when the girls would return and fall back asleep. James could only stand there in the corner, watching Lily's face in concentration. It was then that he realized just how close they were. Their bodies were so close to one another and he couldnt help but notice the faint smell of jasmine from her smooth red hair and to feel her smooth skin from her hand covering his lips.

Woah woah WOAH! Where was all this coming from?! He HATED Lily Evans! Well, maybe not HATE anymore, seeing as they were slowly becoming friends, but STILL! The two were complete OPPOSITES! He was cool, popular, and captain of the Quidditch team and she, a loner with only two friend and... Well, basically, NOT HIM!. And now here he was thinking of how good her hair smelt and how nice her nice, soft and cool skin felt against-

Wait. Cool skin? That wasn't right either... Shouldn't skin be WARM? Now James was confused. Shaking his thoughts, he saw Lily now looking where the figure of the girl could be seen walking to her bed.

Lily couldn't help but feel slightly uncomfortable with James Potter so close to her, but it was the only way to avoid being seen or heard. The truth of the matter was that Lily had never actually been this close to a guy except with her ex-boyfriend (a fellow vampire named Jake Masters), but that had ended last summer and on pretty bad terms. She had gotten plenty of offeres throughout the years to go out with guys who risked their social status by asking her out, but she always rejected them, cold and hard. She couldn't afford to have a relationship with a regular human. It was too risky, with her being the way she was and all the trouble she got into.

Her thoughts were interupted when she felt a puff of warm breath blow onto her hand. Such warmth. She could feel it in James' skin against her own cool skin against his mouth. She looked up, away from the figure of the 1st year Slytherin and saw a pair of hazel eyes looking dierectly at her. They seemed so familiar... Almost as if she had seen them before...

Lily quickly shook away her thoughts and turned her head away quickly. She tried again to ignore James' stare and continued watching the girl, listening for her breaths to even.

After about 5 minutes, the Slytherin girl was finally alseep. Lily jerked her hand away from James' mouth and she walked quickly but silently to the girl's bed and performed the spell on her before hurrying to the door. She turned noticing James hadn't moved. She spoke so softly, James almost couldn't hear her. "James. Come on."

James quickly followed making little noise and began following Lily down when she stopped suddenly, making him almost slam into her. "Don't tell anyone." She quickly hurried down the stairs as James stood there for but a second, getting his mind back off of Lily Evans and back into Pranking mode.

o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0

The clock struck one as the Marauders and Lily entered the Common Room, the boys snickering and Lily with a small smile. They had just infiltrated the Slytherin Common Room making everything an electric pink and lime green color and putting a spell on all the Slytherins themselves for a big laugh the next morning.

As they quieted down, Alec came down from the stairs. He had stayed in. "Hey. Take it you guys had fun?"

The boy's laughed and Lily smiled at Alec. "Oh man, Alec. Just wait till you see it tomorrow. It's gonna be hilarious."

"What's gonna be hilarious?"

They turned to see Dawn standing before them in a black miniskirt and black and red tight corset top with black knee length boots and a curious smile on her face, her hair looking a bit messy, all of it covering one side of her neck.

As the boys, minus Alec and Remus just stared at her, Alec spoke. "What are you wearing?"

"Oh, Alec. Relax. What I'm wearing isn't important." She turned towards the Marauders. "I want to know what to expect for tomorrow morning."

Peter spoke, with a blush on his cheeks. "We-we pranked the Sly-Slyth-Slytherins."

She rolled her eyes and replied sarcastically,"Oh wow. Reeaal descriptive. I never would've guessed you PRANKED someone."

'**Lily. The deal with Nick's group is good. They got some of our territory but we still have most of the Forest and in the summer months, they get it all.'**

'**Sounds good to me. And what else did you guys do?'** Lily glanced at Dawn's hair covered neck and Dawn flushed slightly.

'**I don't know what you're talking about',** Dawn responded in fake innocence.

"Now, c'mon. Someone PLEASE tell me."

"We made the Slytherin common room hot pink and lime green and charmed them for tomorrow at breakfast," said Remus.

"Oh man, I can't wait to see it."

At that moment, James suddenly realized something. He and the Marauders and Lily had been out pranking Slytherins, Alec had stayed behind. But Dawn had gone somewhere else and by her appearnce, it certainly wasn't school oriented . "Wait. Where were you?" Dawn smiled innocently and Lily answered seeing her friend's hair move away from her neck slightly to reveal a 2 red marks that looked like hickeys to the guys but Lily and Alec knew better. "Take a good guess."

Lily looked at her watch and saw it to almost be 1:10. "Come Dawn. We should go to sleep now. Same for you guys." She nodded at the boys. "See you tomorrow. Night."

"Night."

The two girls turned towards their staircase and walked up.

Remus glanced to see an angry looking Alec and Peter asked tentatively, "Were those… what I think they were?" The rest of the boys just nodded and were silent.

James was the first to speak. "Well, what do you guys say we get to bed? Don't want to be too tried for tomorrow." The boys agreed and went up with Alec.

o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0

The next morning was a dreary day, with heavy set fog. Everyone was in a crappy mood except Lily who adored this dreary foggy weather. But everyone was about to get a bit cheered up. Well, everyone that except the Slytherins.

It was just like any other breakfast, the Slytherins having not yet arrived due to the problem in their Common Room, word of the new interior of their Common Room already spreading. After about 10 minutes, they all finally came in and sat at the table, ignoring the laughs they received.

The Marauders and Lily all looked at each other. Giving the thumbs up to Remus, he flicked his wand that was underneath the table and the lights turned off. There were screams and murmuring. A light suddenly turned on over the Slytherins who were now standing on top of the table. There was more murmuring before it was stopped by the sound of music suddenly playing and Lucius began singing and quite off-key.

_We don't need no education. _

_We don't need no thought control._

_No dark sarcasm in the classroom._

_Teacher leave them kids alone. _

_Hey! Teacher! Leave them kid alone!_

The Slytherins at this pointed at the teachers who were just staring shocked at this sudden performance.

_All in all it's just a-nother brick in the wall._

_All in all it's just a-nother brick in the wall._

The Slytherins got up off the table and divided themselves up, different groups going to different tables or staying at their own. Narcissa and Bellatrix Black, along with three other Slytherin girls, went up to the Professor's table, dancing with what McGonnagal thought was "profane and disturbing" dance moves. All the Slytherins began to sing again, louder with more enthusiasm, in very off key voices.

_We don't need no education._

_We don't need no thought control_

_No dark sarcasm in the classroom._

_Teacher leaves us kids alone._

_Hey! Teacher! Leave us kids alone!_

Suddenly, the lights went back to normal, making the song stop, and the Slytherins jolted, looking around, wondering what they were doing spread out through out the Great Hall. Some jumped off the tables they were on, others ran away from any of the "blood traitors" they were near.

Laughter echoed throughout the Great Hall, McGonnagal looking positively livid.

"MARAUDERS!"

The boys looked up at her and smiled innocently. "Yes Professor McGonnagal?"

McGonnagal's face was red with anger. "What is the MEANING OF THIS?!"

James put his hands in front of him and smiled innocently. "Well Professor, do you have any proof it was us?"

"Yeah Micky. You can't go around saying it was us without evidence." Sirius said, his nickname for McGonnagal getting her angrier.

Her face looked shocked for a moment and as she looked for a response. Remus continued. "Professor, you have no evidence we did this. Thus, we are innocent till proven guilty."

With the last word, the Marauders got up leaving McGonnagal standing there. Lily looked next to Dawn next to her. "Well?"

Dawn just nodded, still laughing. Lily looked at Alec and saw that he too was laughing.

Oh yeah. It felt good to prank the Slytherins.

o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0

Footsteps were heard in the long, dark hallway. The person was scared. Anyone would be when they had to talk to the Dark Lord himself, be it prisoners or even the followers themselves. The respected him but they never knew if they had done the right thing or not in the Lord's eyes until they were either rewarded or destroyed.

Their Lord was powerful. And with this power, came terror and fear.

The man reached a large set of doors and taking in a deep breath, opened them putting a brave face on so the Dark Lord would not see fear.

"Yes?" The horrible voice almost made the man show fear but he stayed cool-faced.

He bowed deep to his master and talked to him in a kneeling position on the floor, his eyes staying to the ground. "My Lord. We've received more information from Agent Delarosa. Apparently, Dumbledore is confused by our attacks. He is unaware as to who we will target next and that scares him slightly. He has a fear for his students' family. Slytherins included."

Keeping his head down, the man heard a rustle of robes. "Hmmm… Dumbledore confused? By me?" There was a pause. "Are you sure this is what the message said?" The man could hear the sound of evil in his masters voice and fought himself to not tremble .

"Yes my Lord," the man said nodding and still looking to the ground. He moved his hand to his sleeve and extracted the note sent by Agent Delarosa. "I have here the message sent."

It was snatched out of his hand and he flinched inwardly knowing that the Dark Lord himself was not pleased at this information he had brought. "Hmm… I see… I want you to tell Malfoy and the Blacks to keep their eyes on him. Got it?"

The man nodded.

"Good. Now leave." The man quickly got up and walked out slowly with a calm disposition. The moment he closed those doors, he breathed a sigh of relief and practically ran from that dark room.

Back in the room, The Dark Lord was looking at the note. 'Something isn't right here… Dumbledore can't scare this easily… Alec is lying.'

* * *

**OMG! VOLDEMORT KNOWS ALEC IS LYING! What now?! Hee-hee… you'll see soon enough… so sry it took me awhile and if it's not good… But I hope you liked it!**

**Quotes:**

"**I am lion, hear me roar. Roar"- **Wildfire2345

"**It's a pinecone!"**- your best friend

Note: Quotes DO NOT have to be your own. Just tell me where you found heard them. When we have more quotes, we can even have little contests each chapter. Winner gets a CYBER COOKIE! (Do it for the cookie…)


	13. Good Book and a Vision

**Hi! HAPPY HALLOWEEN! I know I havent updated for a while and honestly... I have no excuse. Simply, I procrastinated and got lazy with all the work from school I'm getting. Sigh. Anywho, I'm BACK!**

**So, what did you all do for Halloween? Tell me what you guys were! I was a vampire (of course) and did this awesome bite mark on my neck that people actually thought was real. People in my class kept asking if it was real. Also, my friend Danny was a hot dog (WITH MUSTARD! lol) and today, my school was on the news. See, we had a Walk Out cause of our "vermin problem". This includes cockroaches, maggots, flies, and rats (dead AND alive). How wonderful... But back to the story.**

**Thank You's:**

**Yo Mama**

**reader-not-a-reviewer - Thanks for the quote!**

**your funky drunk monkey- Wow. Those are alot of quotes... I'll save some of them for later chapters.**

**RadioEyes**

**Hells Queen 666

* * *

**

_With the last word, the Marauders got up leaving McGonagall standing there. Lily looked next to Dawn next to her. "Well?"_

_Dawn just nodded, still laughing. Lily looked at Alec and saw that he too was laughing. _

_Oh yeah. It felt good to prank the Slytherins_

…

_Back in the room, The Dark Lord was looking at the note. 'Something isn't right here… Dumbledore can't scare this easily… Alec_ _is lying.'

* * *

_

Alec stared down at the brown bottle in front of him. "Are you sure I'll like it?"

Both Lily and Dawn nodded, Lily responding. "Trust me Alec. You'll like it. There isn't anyone in the world I know that doesn't like Butterbeer."

The three were currently in the Hogs Head pub in Hogsmeade, trying to convince Alec to have his first Butterbeer. He had never had one (due to his living conditions with Voldemort) and he wasn't really sure he wanted to…

The girls didn't get what the big deal was. It was JUST a drink! Lily sighed impatiently and crossed her arms over her black pinstriped jacket. "Alec, just drink the damn thing already."

Alec saw the impatient looks in both girls face and looked down at the bottle again nervously. It probably wasn't THAT bad. Slowly, he took the bottle up and putting it to his lips and took a quick swish of it before placing the bottle back down quickly onto the table.

Lily and Dawn leaned in slowly to see his reaction.

Alec sat still for a few moments before grabbing the Butterbeer thirstily and chugging the rest of it. He slammed it down on the table, empty, and looked at them with hungry eyes.

"More."

o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

The sound of running feet could be heard through the masses of adults and students alike on the streets of Hogsmeade. All they could see was a dark head running past them and then a flash of short brown hair.

The black haired boy never looked back, running as fast as he could from his follower. He could feel his breath getting short; he had been running after all for almost an hour after all. He glanced around looking for a place a he could run into. Someplace he could hide.

"OH JAAAAMMMEESSS!!" A high shrieking voice interrupted his thoughts.

The said boy ran quicker and running through a crowd, he quickly ran into a nearby shop and hid behind a shelf, his eyes above it and watching Sherry Thompson run by.

She had been following him, while her friends, Bridget Robinson and Summer Gates, chased after Remus and Sirius. Peter naturally was left alone because, well, he just wasn't hot or cool like they were. Sherry's other friend Heidi Ridges was the only one not chasing them. No, she was currently at the **Marauder Fan Club** meeting located in the Hog's Head, acting as President in Sherry's place.

Seeing the brunette finally out of eyesight, James sighed in relief and let himself relax. Damn, that girl needed a new hobby.

Feeling himself get his breath back, James turned to see himself in a large and dusty book shop. He glanced out the window. What was the harm in just looking around?

Truth be told, James loved to read. More than Remus in fact. However, that just wasn't part of his "image" if you know what I mean. Each member of the Marauders had their own image that others portrayed them.

Sirius was the bad boy, rebel with a crazy side.

Remus was the quiet yet devious bookworm.

Peter was kind of just of as a tag along.

And he, James, was in simple terms, a smart jock, looking for mischief.

So, reading wasn't really his area of expertise. He just knew that his image would be ruined if people actually knew he LOVED to read.

Looking around and seeing no one, James went over to a shelf and picked up a Muggle book.

To Kill a Mockingbird.

Eh, he read it already. He placed it back before going down an aisle and taking out a different one.

Dark Creatures Encyclopedia: Specters/Ghosts

Now this looked interesting. Looking at the books around it, he saw there were all different volumes of the Encyclopedia ranging in size from Reptiles (probably about Basilisks and Runespoors) and Multi-Animals (most likely with Chimeras and Centaurs) to basic dark creatures such as Werewolves (though he knew all about those for OBVIIOUS reasons) and Vampires.

Picking up the Vampire edition, he opened it to the title page and saw it had been published at least 16 years ago. He turned the page to the introduction and began reading.

_Vampires are known as dark creatures in both the Wizarding and Muggle worlds. They originate from the high mountains of Romania and Transylvania. It is not known who the first vampire was, though it is rumored to be Dracula in the Muggle World and Marius in the Wizarding world._

James sighed impatiently. He knew this already from studying them in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Quickly he scanned through the pages, looking for anything interesting and new.

_**Vampires in Modern Society**_

_In this day of age, vampires are quite hard to find but most often, they are found in covens or large groups. Together, the members of these covens live together in rural and less populated areas though some covens have been known to be found in branches with a "Main Coven" as the place of leadership._

_Two of the largest and most respected covens today are the Delarosa and Lumen covens. _

_The current leader of the Delarosa coven is Niall and his wife, Alexia. The coven consists of at least 47 vampires. The heir to the coven is yet to be decided between the two's oldest daughter, Emily, age nine, and only son, Alec, age five. Along with Emily and Alec, Niall and Alexia also have two more daughters, Raven, age eight, and more recently, Dawn, age four. _

_The Lumen coven is closely connected to the Delarosa clan and is ruled by Celeste and Adam. A mystery of the Lumen coven is whether or not there is an heir. There are rumors that Celeste and Adam have a daughter though none have been officially proven true. If the rumors are true however, reasons for such secrecy would probably be for protection from rival clans._

_Should there be no true heir however leadership would be passed onto Adam's bother, Seth. _

James paused his reading to look at two pictures, one of the Lumen coven leaders, and the other the Delarosa.

His eyes widened as he saw the pictures, noticing just how similar the Delarosa leaders looked to Alec and Dawn and how Lily looked like the leaders of the Lumen clan.

'Well then,' he though to himself as he began reading again. 'Better look into that.'

o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0

"NO! I need MORE!" Alec said loudly as Lily and Dawn were pulling him away from their table now covered with at least 20 empty Butterbeer bottles. The girls were now regretting giving Alec Butterbeer. He was now an official addict.

Lily made her grip on Alec's arm tighter as people, including other students, began watching the three, some with curiousityt and others with annoyance and the ruckus he was causing. "Alec, come on. You can have one next time we come. Okay?"

Alec struggled more. "No, I want one now!"

Lily then glared her hardest and coldest glare. and said in a chilling voice, "Alec, we are not staying here any longer."

Alec stopped at once seeing that glare. It was actually quite scary, even for him. He crossed his arms and sulked slightly.

"Good. Now come on. We're going to Hillywigs Book Shop. Dawn's Transfiguration book was totally destroyed by a Firecrab during Care of Magical Ctreatures. And I could go for some light reading of my own."

Dawn shook her head. "I swear. Hagrid needs to find new pets."

The three continued on their way to the book store, entering silently and spread out, Dawn going to the school books, Alec staying in the front, and Lily wandering around.

Lily went down an aisle grabbing a book about Famous Aurors and went to put it down when she saw something through the opening in the shelf her book had made. She leaned down a bit, holding the book in her arms, and saw James Potter reading.

Lily felt herself slightly shocked. She had never seen James read a real book though she had an idea he was more knowledgeable that he let on. Lily's eyes wandered curiously to the book in his hands, wondering what had seemed to captivate him. Her eyes widened in horror as she saw the title.

Dark Creatures Encyclopedia: Vampires

'Shit,' Lily though to herself. She stood up straight, replacing the book silently and hurrying around to James. Lily knew Dawn's family was mentioned in there with PICTUREs of her parents. This would NOT be good if James Potter figured out their secret.

"Hi James."

Her voice made James jump and turn around quickly. "Jeez Lily," he sighed. He glanced down at the book and attempted to hide it behind his book but Lily quickly reached and grabbed it from him. She looked at the title and back at James.

"Never knew you were the type to read this stuff." She placed the book into an empty spot she knew the book was from and faced him again. "I wouldn't believe that book. A bunch of rubbish really. Don't know what they're talking about."

James stared at her, noticing her looking quite tense. He just nodded.

Lily began walking away and James follwed her and found Dawn and Alec in the front of the shop, waiting for Lily.

The two looked questioningly at James and Lily spoke. "Got your book Dawn?" Dawn just nodded and Lily walked out, the other two following her and leaving James standing there.

After a minute or two, James turned and walked back to the aisle and took the Dark Creatures Encyclopedia Lily had returned just a minute before. He approached the old, dusty cash register and handed the old man behind the counter 10 galleons not waiting for change and walked out, minimizing the book and put it in his pocket.

He planned on reading more later. Finding out what kind of familiarity he had with the idea of vampires.

o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0

As the three walked up the familiar dirt path to Hogwarts, Dawn suddenly stopped, eyes blank. The two stopped walking, noticing.

Lily instantly recognized the look on Dawn face and spoke softly. "Dawn. Show me what you see." She touched Dawn's head and her eyes went blank as well.

Alec watched curiously as he saw Lily and Dawn standing there with blank looks, wondering what was going on. He had been with the girls for a few months but had never seen them like this.

After a couple of seconds, Lily stepped back and shook her head. Dawn too looked a bit woozy but the two quickly got over it and turned to Alec.

"Umm.. what just happened?"

"Dawn just had a vision and passed it onto me."

Alec looked a bit confused, still notgetting what had just happened. "Okay…" He then noticed the girls looking at him. "Why are you guys looking at me like that," he asked nervously.

Dawn remained silent as Lily answered. "Dawn's vision was about you. About Voldemort."

Alec's eyes hardened at this, his fists clenching. "What about Voldemort," Alec asked, his voice ice cold.

Lily looked him straight in the eye, her own green eyes not showing any of the fear or nervousness she felt. "He knows you lied. He's going to send someone to get you."

* * *

**So? Was it okay? Short I know but its better than nothing! So Jame's is getting some hints now about the vampires, and Alec is a Butterbeer addict. I needed to put some humor in. **

**CYBER COOKIE TIME!**

**Math teacher: "Silence is golden and duct tape is silver."**

**your funky frunk monkey: "Geez and somehow I always get the silver."**

**reader-not-a-reviewer: "omg! Where's my pencil?"**

**friend: "Umm... reader"**

**reader: "Wait, I'm looking for my pencil. It's my last one!"**

**friend: "Reader."**

**reader: "WHAT?!?!?!"**

**friend: "Look in your hand."**

**reader: "Oh. It was there the whole time."**


	14. Thoughts and Diamond Mine

**Hey, its me. Long time, no write! But I promise you, you won't be disappointed with this chapter and I tried to make it long. No real excuse for not updating but busy as hell. Took my midterms, a French Regents, wrote a paper for English, and am now setting up my schedule for nextyear. But I'm sure you all understand I have a life outside of fanfiction. Well, enough about me! Here's the reviewers and then the story!**

**Thanks You's:**

**princessxlily – I'm glad you like it! **

**mare12a - Here's the post you wanted**

**Vampyric-Apocolypse - it's nice to know someone likes it as much as you do. TWO TIMES?! THANKS! I feel so special!**

**firewalker32 – Thanks! I hope you like this chapter just as much.**

_This Chapter is dedicated to all those people out there who dont have Valentines. Who needs em anyway when we've got ourselves? _

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lily or James or anyone else from the original Harry Potter series. It all belongs to J.K Rowling/ I do own Dawn and Alec though… AND the new characters, Jake and Caleb.**

* * *

Lily ignored Professor Binns as she watched Alec, doodling on his parchment. She wondered what exactly he was thinking about and what exactly he was planning on doing about the new problem at hand. 

Voldemort.

After she had revealed Voldemort knowing about the lies, Alec had remained silent all the way back to the Gryffindor dorms and had stayed in his dorm for the rest of Saturday and all day Sunday. She suspected he had been thinking about what to do. Or panicking.

The Marauders had asked if he was ok (they had rarely seen him without the girls) and Lily had replied that he "hadn't been feeling well yesterday and probably had a bug".

But both Dawn and herself had put themselves on top guard. They had gone out hunting both Saturday night and last night to keep their energy at top level, skipping the Dark Arts practice they had scheduled for Sunday night. And they had spent their Breakfast wandering through the minds of the Slytherins, specifically those they were sure were connected as Death Eaters, but had found nothing but pounding headaches.

Lily sighed as she turned back to her notes. She wasn't really in the mood for the development of the Oriental Ministry in Asia in the 16th century today (though it could easily be said her classmates felt the same by their blank faces, note passing, and sleeping, as Dawn and two Marauders were doing).

She couldn't help but glance at James as he sat in his chair arms crossed and head up to the ceiling, mouthing numbers, probably counting the number of tiles in the ceiling (that would take awhile as there were 568 from Lily's past times counting them).

Ever since that night in the Slytherin dorms, she had felt a bit weird when thinking about or looking at James. She felt… Well, she didn't rightfully now _how_ she felt. All she knew was that she hadn't been able to forget the way she had felt so close to him. Couldn't forget looking in his hazel eyes, the feel of his warm skin...

She shook her head, ridding herself of her thoughts. 'No. I won't think about this. He's James Potter, leader of the Marauders, Quidditch captain. This is stupid to even be thinking about him.'

The bell suddenly rang, bringing Lily out of her thoughts and she stuffed her books and quill into her black backpack, hurrying out of the classroom waiting for Dawn and Alec outside the doorway.

She glanced at James as he walked past her, hearing him talk to Sirius about the next full moon which was only next week. Remus was next to them with his head in a book about the Wizard Rebellions in 1490, and Peter lagging behind them as usual.

Alec came up beside her and they waited for Dawn, who was the last on out of the room from sleeping. The three finally came together and going down the hallway to the stairs, they split. Lily and Alec to Ancient Runes and Dawn to Advanced Care of Magical Creatures.

Dawn went off, down the stairs while Lily and Alec went up. Finally reaching their destination, the two sat down, watching other students fill in the seats.

That day, Lily didn't hear a word of what was being taught, but self meditated, trying to calm herself and clear her mind of everything; of Voldemort, of that damn Transfiguration essay due Wednesday, and of James Potter.

o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0

It was after dinner now, with only James and Remus in the dorm. Alec was in the library (he had been acting pretty weird since Saturday night), Sirius was out snogging god knows who and Peter was… well, James and Remus weren't completely sure where he was. He had told them he was going to the owelery but that had been an hour ago. But they didn't worry. Knowing Peter, he probably got distracted by a painting or a ghost.

Remus sighed, looking up at the calendar above his bead, seeing next Tuesday circled. Damn. He really didn't want to go through that pain again. The pain he had felt every month since he was seven was always unbearable. He hated the _thing_ he became; he wasn't himself, but some new monster.

James looked up from his Transfiguration essay to his friend, an understanding look on his face.

But James was focused on other things right now, and it wasn't Transfiguration. He had been reading the Dark Creatures Encyclopedia on vampires since he had bought the book and he was beginning to notice some things that seemed a bit strange and too coincidental.

One thing was the Delarosa coven. The picture, as James had noted in the book store, did indeed look much like Dawn and Alec. _AND_, they had the same names as two of the four children of the coven leaders, Niall and Alexia.

Then there was Lily. The same went for her, with the extreme similarities of her appearance with the Lumos coven leaders. And she fit the typical description of a vampire.

Pale, tendency to shy away from those she didn't know (a technique many, though not all, vampires used to avoid conflict with Muggles, witches, and wizards), cold skin...

James shook his head at the memory of Lily's cool skin against his own that night in the Slytherin dorms. He had just been starting to forget too.

He was interrupted from his thoughts of vampires and Lily as Sirius came in, hair and clothes a mess, lip gloss showing on his face. He had a pleasant smile on.

"Hey guys. What you up to?"

He grabbed at the parchment James was writing on and after reading for a few seconds, said, "Oy James. Why are you doing this now? It's not due till Wednesday."

James just shrugged. "I dunno. Nothing else really to do with you and Peter out."

"Oh that's all! I was beginning to worry that you were trying to be a good student." Sirius laughed out a bark of a laugh and James chuckled.

Remus suddenly spoke. "You guys want to go to Hogsmeade tonight?"

James and Sirius glanced at each other. That was a very rare non-Remus thing that had just happened. Remus suggesting to go out on a school night. But they decided it was good idea instantly.

"All right Remus. Let's go." Sirius went to go leave at that exact moment but was stopped seeing neither James nor Remus move. "Well, are we going or not?"

"Sirius, we should wait for Peter."

"Oh, yeah."

o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0

Lily thumped onto her bed, letting her body go loose trying to get rid of the tension she felt in her muscles. God it felt good to just relax. Along with the transfiguration essay she was assigned, she had to research some spells for DADA, a paper for

Potions on energy boosting potions, and also had a Astronomy class tomorrow at midnight.

She heard the door open and saw in the corner of her eye Dawn walk in, throwing her bag down and thumping down next to Lily.

"You tired too?"

Lily just nodded as the two girls laid there in peace, letting their minds drift off. The two didn't even notice the other girls come in until they heard Sherry.

"So, I don't know what to wear. I mean, I love my pink blazer with my bell bottoms but I also love my black and red jumper with those black jeans." Sherry was gabbling with her posse, ignoring the other two girls, absorbed in her latest fashion crisis.

'**Ugh. I just wanna get out of here.'**

'**Yeah. Same here. Hey. Let's go out tonight. Unwind a bit, you know. Party and maybe get some drinks.'**

Dawn smiled slightly at Lily's reference to both the alcohol and blood they would have. **'Sure, sounds good to me.'**

'**Kay then. We'll just wait till those swelled-headed witches calm down and fall asleep.'**

'**Kay.' **There was another silence between them as they drifted into their own world, completely ignoring the others.

It wasn't until 11:00 that the girls went to bed, and even then, Lily and Dawn waited another hour, waiting for the giggling and whispers to stop. Hearing silence, the two girls got up silently and changed.

Lily put on her red plaid mini-skirt with a black studded belt, black fishnets and black knee high, laced up boots. She had a black silk corset top on (showing some cleavage) and black, red lined arm gloves. Using a spell, she put pieces of black in her hair and put on her regular eye liner and red lip gloss. Her eyebrow piercing was a plain, small silver hoop, a black choker, and had a simple black studded bracelet on her wrist.

Dawn was wearing a black tank top corset-like top with a blue ribbon tying it together and a dark blue, almost black mini-skirt with silver chains hanging from it, black fishnets and black boots like Lily's. She left her hair the way it was and gave her eyes a smoky effect and using natural colored lip gloss. She had for a bracelet a thin black ribbon braided with charms on it and her usual moon necklace.

The girls placed their wands in their boots and took their fang jackets (A/N: Remember from chapter 4? The black leather with the moon and a fang in the middle) and ran quietly out of the dorm. It was only 15 minutes later that the girls found themselves halfway to Hogsmeade on the path.

"Lily, I'm worried about Alec."

"I know Dawn. But we've got to let him do what he thinks right." She then smiled mischievously. "Though I believe we have the right to intervene when we feel necessary."

Dawn smiled as well and they continued on their way, finally getting to the club Diamond Mine. They walked past the line of people waiting to get in to come to a large guy with a beard.

Lily smiled kindly at him. "Hey Hagrid. What's up?"

Hagris smiled back at the two girls. "Eh, nothing much. Just doin my job. Well, my second job."

Along with providing security for the club, Hagrid was also the Hogwart's "Keeper of the Keys", kind of just watching everything from afar but making sure things were kept in order (there had been an incident when he was younger that had caused his wand to be broken and Dumbledore had been kind enough to take him in).

"So, Hagrid. You wanna let us in," Dawn asked with a sweet smile.

"Oh, yeh girls know I couldin say no." He moved aside to let them in and he made a menacing look to the people waiting who were groaning but stopped at his look.

"Thanks Hagrid," both girls said simultaneously and made their way into the club, entering upon a full room of older teens and young adults dancing and drinking.

The name Diamond Mine was a pretty deceiving name. When thinking about it, a club with the word Diamond in it would seem pretty exclusive and ritzy. Now, it was exclusive but definitely not ritzy. It was a dark place, strobe light flashing and dim lights over the bar changing colors slowly from red to purple to blue and back to red. There were booths and tables along the edge of the large dance floor, with small black leather couches scattered along the edge of the dance floor to lie down on.

The girls went to the bar, and after Dawn downed a Long Island Iced Tea while Lily took a Bloody Mary, they left their jackets at the bar and went to the dance floor where most everyone was and began dancing.

o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0

The hallways were dark and silent, paintings snoozing in their portraits, some snores emitted from them.

The silence was broken with the scuffle of feet, which anyone would probably think were rats. But what no one knew was that these sounds were the footsteps of four boys, stuffed in an invisibility cloak.

The shuffling continued down the hallway, going down a set or stairs, and through more hallways before reaching a statue of a one-eyed witch. A voice spoke in a hushed tone, "Dissendium", making the statue move, and the boys entered a new, pitch-black passageway.

They removed the cloak and each said "Lumos" and walked down the long dark passageway for at least 15 minutes before they came up under a wooden latch. They opened it slowly, after extinguishing their Lumoses. It wasn't long before they had reached their usual club, busy as usual with a long line of people waiting for entry.

Lucky for them, there was James.

He lead hs friends to the giant man at the entrance to the club. "Hello there Hagrid."

The half-giant looked down to see the Marauders in front of him and smiled widely. "Well, 'ello there."

"So Hagrid, I can make you a deal with some more Nifflers-" Seeing Hagrid's excited face, James continued. "-but, you need to let us in."

Hagrid didn't even give it a second thought before moving aside for them. " 'ere you guys are."

The boys passed him, going in with James handing Hagrid a slip of paper. "Owl me tomorrow."

James followed in after his friends to be met with a sudden blast of music and the sounds of laughing and people having a hell of a good time.

James watched as the group separated, Peter going to see the food options and Sirius running towards the closest single-looking pretty girl. James and Remus both went to the bar and watched their friend flirting with a nearby girl while Peter started stuffing his face out with cheese fries that had appeared within seconds.

Remus soon left the bar after seeing a shy looking blonde and James watched as his friend danced and laugh with her. It was good to see Remus happy. He deserved to be.

James was interrupted with the arrival of Sirius, looking none to happy.

"What's up Padfoot?"

Sirius motioned for the bar tender and ordered a Firewhiskey before facing James. "She has a fiancé."

James laughed at his friend who grabbed the Firewhiskey the moment it came into grasp and took a long drink, relaxing him. "Ah, that's good."

Shaking his head, James looked through the crowd for possible girls to flirt and dance with, maybe a snog too.

Apparently, Sirius had the same idea and was looking around finishing his drink in the process. It was only a minute before he pointed out someone.

"There," he pointed. "I claim the black haired one. You can have the red haired one." Without even waiting, Sirius set the empty drink down next to Peter, still eating, and dragged James through the crowded dance floor, to the center where the two girls Sirius had pointed out were.

Sirius broke apart from James, going to the black haired girl and leaving James to find someone for his own.

Seeing a flash of red, James turned slightly to see a redhead with black streaks; that must've been the one Sirius had been talking about. Not seeing her face, James could already tell she was hot. She had a hot body and looked like a rebel in her high knee boots, black fishnets, miniskirt and tight fitting top, showing off her assets, if you know what I mean.

He began walking towards her through the crowd, deciding that she was perfect.

o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0

Lily moved her body to the music, lost in the beat. She had lost Dawn at least 10 minutes ago amongst the large crowd but she knew her friend was fine.

However, Lily couldn't help but feel a presence of some sort getting closer to her. It was familiar too…

As she danced, she tried to look through her hair that was getting in front of her eyes as she danced. Looking for familiar faces. Maybe some other coven's member that she had met at a meeting.

She pushed her hair back and suddenly found herself looking at a pair of hazel eyes. They looked so familiar… She had seen them before.

Letting her eyes break from the other pair was difficult but after doing so, her emerald eyes widened in shock, along with the hazel pair.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" came two voices exclaimed at the same time.

'Shit,' Lily thought to herself, taking in the figure of a surprised looking James Potter.

She knew she had some explaining to do.

o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0

Sirius walked drunkenly to the black haired girl. Firewhiskey always had a quick effect on him… Grabbing her shoulder, he said, "Hey there babe."

The girl turned to him, her face difficult to see in the dark lighting and with the blurriness of his vision.

"Hey there yourself," came a slightly drunken sounding voice that sounded a little familiar. But Sirius didn't notice.

Instead, he smirked and pulled her closer to him. "You wanna have a little fun?"

The girl gave him a steamy kiss before he could say anything else and pulling away. He could hear her amusement. "You bet."

She grabbed his hand and the two went off the dance floor and into a dark corner of the club before they started having a makeout session.

Sirius was in paradise.

o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0

Lily looked around her, realizing it was too loud to talk here. She took his hand and motioned to James to follow her, which he did, leading them back to the bar where the girl's jackets were. Upom arriving, Lily let go of James' hand and found herself missing the feeling of warmth she had felt.

"So, Lily. Never thought you were the clubbing girl." James smirked slightly.

Lily crossed her arms, her eyes remaining neutral, showing no emotion she might have been feeling. "There's a lot you don't know about me. And it's really Dawn that loves this type of thing."

James glanced around the sea of people. "Where is she anyway? I rarely see you guys without one another."

Lily remembered Dawn's favorite spot to have "drinks" and not even telling James yo follow, she began to make her way to a dark corner of the club. Reaching the corner, Lily saw her friend with a dark haired guy.

James came up from behind Lily and interrupted the couple in the corner. "Sirius?"

Sirius's eyes opened hearing his name and seeing James smiled and responded, "Hi there James. I'm jus havin a little fun with- "

He looked down at the girl he had been making out with and suddenly both Dawn and Sirius realized who one another were and…

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!"

Both ripped themselves from each other and glared.

"W-why are you here Kortz?" Sirius asked, rubbing his sleeve against his mouth.

Dawn crossed her arms before replying, "I should be asking you the same thing Black."

James stopped the developing argument between the two, reaching out to Sirius. "Sirius. What's that?"

James was pointing to two dark marks on Sirius' neck looking a bit bruised with some blood trickling down.

Dawn's eyes widened and she licked the blood off her lips and teeth quickly, not being noticed by the others but Lily.

"What's what? Is there something on me?" Sirius felt around his neck where James was pointing to, and moved his fingers feeling something wet. He pulled his hand away to see blood and his eyes widened.

Lily's head was full of thought wondering what to do, what to say and she glanced at Dawn with a guilty and upset look in her eyes.

Both boys turned now to the girls.

"What exactly happened Dawn?" Dawn glanced at James as he asked the question and seemed to be struggling with an answer, searching for the right words when all of a sudden, Lily spoke, with a slight tint of annoyance in her voice. "Dawn."

Dawn and the boys turned quickly to her, Dawn looking slightly guilty when she noticed Lily's body go tense.

Lily's emerald eyes looked straight into Dawn's blue-purple ones. "They're here. Jake and Caleb."

The two boys stared on, wondering what the hell was going on tonight. About to ask, James was interrupted by the sudden appearance of two boys, about their age.

The taller one had black hair, hanging in his eyes (giving him the bad boy look) which hung over his amber eyes. He was decked out in all black Goth-ware from the black chain pants to the eyeliner and black muscle tee.

The other one, tall but not as tall as his friend, also had black hair, though his shorter, and sea-green eyes, dressed the same as the other boy.

The taller one approached Lily and the other one, Dawn, completely ignoring James and Sirius. This kind of ticked both boys off. They weren't used to being ignored.

"Hey there girls," said the tall one.

James saw Lily clench her hands into fists as she replied in a tense, harsh tone, "Hello Jake."

Dawn glared at the other boy as he smiled at her. "Caleb," she said in a voice that mirrored Lily's.

Sirius and James looked at each other, giving the 'What the fuck is going on' look.

Jake ignored the harsh greeting and went to move towards Lily with his arms opened to give her a hug. James saw her flinch slightly and took a step towards them when Lily grabbed Jake's wrist and flipped him over, onto the hard ground and she placed her boot onto his throat to keep him down.

Caleb stopped smiling at this. "Aww, Lily. What's up with the cold attitude?"

Lily remained silent, focused on Jake and Dawn spoke. "The 'cold attitude' is what you get. We're over. Finished. And we told you jerks to never bother us again."

"You guys still can't be mad at us. It was a simple mist-ACK." Jake's talking was interrupted with Lily pushing her shoe into his throat, choking him slightly.

"Just do yourself a favor Jake, and shut the fuck up."

James had never heard a voice so cold. And he could see not only the annoyance that had been in her eyes before, but now hatred.

Lily stayed where she was for a little longer before moving her foot and stepping back, allowing Jake to get up.

"Damn," he said as he rubbed his throat getting up. "Still haven't lost that attitude or temper, eh, Lily?"

"Get. Out." She now had her wand out, taken from her boot, and held it before Jake, revealing to him her fangs, making special attention so that no one else saw.

This time, instead of talking back, he shrugged and looking at Caleb, nodded his head towards a back exit. Both walked away but not before Caleb yelled over the crowd, "See you later darlings."

Both girls stayed remained where they were until the boys were out of sight and sighing, both turned to James and Sirius, staring at them.

Dawn smiled sheepishly. "Guess you guys want an explanation. Heh-heh," she gave a nervous laugh.

Lily put her wand away and looking at the boys, said "Come. I'll explain." She didn't wait for a response, knowing they would follow, and went to the bar to get her jacket.

'**Lily… Are we going to tell them… EVERYTHING?'**

'**Yes Dawn."**

"**But-"**

"**NO buts. We're telling them. They're already wondering what the hell has gone on tonight and Remus already knows. It's just the easiest and most sensible thing to do now. With Jake and Caleb here, some incidents will occur that will make them question what exactly is going on."**

"**Yeah, you're right Lily."**

There was silence between the two girls as they took their jackets from the chairs, and continued to a back exit, James and Sirius following, not bringing Remus or Peter. This was between them and no one else.

"**Lily?"**

"**Yes?"**

"**I'm sorry. This is all my fault. First, I get us caught by Remus and now I bite Sirius. Can you forgive me?"**

Lily smiled softly to herself as she opened the door and walked outside in the cool night with the others following. **"Of course I do Dawn. You're my best friend. And we will be always. I'm not going to get mad at you; we're in this together."**

She suddenly stopped and turned to James and Sirius as Dawn walked next to her and stopped, looking at the boys as well.

Lily took a deep breath and was about to speak when she was interrupted by James whom she could see, had a knowing look in his hazel eyes, and she could also see wariness and a sliver of fear that she dreaded.

"You're vampires."

* * *

**OOOO!! They know! And Lily and Dawn have two visitors… And not for the better. Meanwhile, Alec is on his own, trying to figure out the whole Voldemort thing. The plot THICKENS! What will happen next time? Stay tuned!**


	15. Truth and Some Fun

**Hey! I've actually had this chapter written out for awhile now, but then I had vacation and went away, 2 funerals, and other personal junk. I can say though that the next chapter wont take as long to bring out. I know EXACTLY what I'm gonna write. Well, I'll just get to the the thank yous.**

**Thanks You's:**

**feisty black head **

**hell's queen 666 **

**firewalker32**

**BitterBeginnings**

**insane-rocker**

**csi-freak100**

**Lady Knight Keladry- thank you SOO much for showing me that whole 'delarosa' thing. I made sure I didnt do any of those kinds of mistakes here (I think...) If so, please, do tell tell me! And as for cliffies, I'm sorry I left you with one here... I'll try not to as much from now on though. I just kind of like feeling evil... hehheh :**

**kirsty**

**steponme6013- Awww... THANKS! I can't believe you've put up with me for a year! lol I'm really sry. And it doesn't matter that you didnt review. You did this time! As for Caleb and Jake, they're actually NOT from Twilight. Honest to god, I came up with the characters before the 2nd Twilight book (New Moon).**

_This Chapter is dedicated to Randi and Jen. I'm terribly sorry for your loss. _

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lily or James or anyone else from the original Harry Potter series. It all belongs to J.K Rowling/ I do own Dawn and Alec though… AND the new characters, Jake and Caleb.**

* * *

There was only silence and the dull sounds of the music and people inside the club as the teenagers stared at one another; James and Lily looking at one another while Dawn glanced around nervously and Sirius was trying to comprehend what exactly was going on

The silence was broken as Lily released a heavy sigh and responded to James looking him straight in the eyes, emerald clashing with hazel. "I guess you figured it out." She knew it was a stupid response, but then again, she didn't exactly know _what_ to say to the trouble makers in front of her.

Sirius' eyes widened as he stared at the two girls in front of him, mouth open in disbelief.

Dawn crossed her arms over her black top, glaring slightly at him. She got him out of his daze, sarcastically saying, "Careful Black. Don't wanna catch any flies."

Sirius closed his mouth quickly and shook his head in disbelief, glaring at Dawn. "Well I'm sorry that I'm a bit shocked to find out that two of my classmates for the past six years have been hiding the fact that they're _VAMPIRES_."

Lily glanced at Sirius and raised an eyebrow questioningly at him. "Oh, so now it's okay that there's a werewolf at the school but not three vampires?"

Sirius and James' suddenly tensed up at the mention of "werewolf". They obviously hadn't expected the two girls to know one of the Marauders' most important secret. Remus' secret.

"We-we don't know what you're talking about. Werewolf?" James questioned, failing miserably at hiding the nervous edge in his voice.

Both Lily and Dawn couldn't help but roll their eyes at James horrible cover up. Lily shook her head and said in an amused voice, "Cut the act James. We've known about Remus and his 'furry little problem' since first year."

'**And your Animagi since fifth year.'**

James and Sirius almost jumped out of their skins, looking shell-shocked at having heard the two girl's voices… IN THEIR HEADS!

James suddenly recalled having read in the Dark Creatures Encyclopedia, that powerful vampires had powerful physical and mental abilities including communication through the mind. That must mean the Lily and Dawn were more then the ordinary vampire; they were quite powerful.

Lily smiled for a split second at the boy's reactions before sighing. "Look, let's get back to the subject at hand. You know what we are-"

"-And you don't want us to tell anyone," James finished her sentence earning a nod from Lily.

"Naturally."

Sirius shook his head. "Wait a second. Three vampires? You mean, Alec is one too?"

"Sirius. He's my brother. I'm a vampire. Why wouldn't he be one?" Dawn asked, seriously wondering, along with Lily, if he was really that stupid not to realize that obvious fact.

Sirius held up his hand in defense. "Hey! You never know! Maybe the whole vampire gene skipped over him. It's been known to happen."

Dawn was ready to go at him, but decided not to and took a deep breath, calming herself. Lily glanced at her before speaking again. "So… any questions?"

'Wow Lily. Smooth. _Of course _they're going to have questions! How else would they react after discovering that both Dawnand I are _vampires,_ the 'creatures of the night'.' Lily suddenly felt stupid for thinking they wouldn't have any questions. Truth be told, she kind of hoped that they were like Remus. He had barely asked any questions when he found out about them.

James nodded his head, seemed to think for a moment, and then asked, "Dawn, are you really Dawn Kortz?"

Dawn tensed and seeing her friend's response, Lily answered for her. "No, her real name isn't Dawn Kortz. And Alec's last name isn't Totero." Lily glanced at Dawn to see if she was okay with her going further.

Dawn was the one who finished, taking breath before speaking in a clear unwavering voice full of authority. "I am Dawn Delarosa and Alec is Alec Delarosa, son and daughter of Niall and Alexia Delarosa. We are the only living members of the Delarosa vampire coven."

James nodded his head, remembering his vague belief that Dawn was part of the Delarosa coven from the information given in the book. He turned to Lily, expecting the same to come from her about the Lumen coven.

Lily looked at James, expecting more questions but he stayed silent and seemed to be waiting for her to say something. One eyebrow went up questioningly. "What?"

"Well, aren't you going to say what coven you're from?"

Lily shook her head slowly, her eyes showing a tint if sadness for only a second before reverting back to their cool, unemotional look. "I'm not part of any coven. I was adopted at an orphanage when I was a baby and have been living with my family now ever since. And they're muggles."

"Oh," James replied, suddenly feeling a bit guilty for bringing up something as personal as Lily being an orphan. He suddenly remembered all the times the Slytherins had called her and Dawn 'Mudbloods'. He could only imagine how it must have felt for the two girls. To hide who they really were and being unable to stop the bullying from the merciless Slytherins. To have to live a completely different life while at school.

Sirius interrupted James' thoughts as he turned to Dawn with wide, horrified eyes. "You BIT me!"

Lily and Dawn (and even James) couldn't help but think how SLOW Sirius was. Here they were in the middle of an important conversation and Sirius suddenly decides to speakup, questioning the obvious.

"Relax Black. I barely took any of your blood. The mark will go away by tomorrow."

James glanced over to see that that hadn't helped Sirius get over the fact he had been bitten.

Lily spoke before Sirius could respond. "It's okay Black. Whatever blood she did take, which as she said wasn't that much, will just come back. Simple biology. Blood cells in the blood stream re-grow."

"But… I don't want to become a vampire." Sirius looked dead terrified and absolutely serious about becoming a vampire.

This time James was the one to contradict him. "Sirius, we've learned about vampires in Defense Against the Dark Arts. You don't get bitten once and automatically become one."

Lily nodded. "James is right. That whole you get bitten and get turned into a vampire thing is all Hollywood and a deal with America's branch of the V Slaying Organization, which is for vampire slaying. Hollywood would earn big bucks and V Slaying wanted muggles, and other witches and wizards, to fear us so that they'd be more likely to get calls to do slayings and earn more cash. Bloody Americans... All those guys want is more money and power."

The boys looked surprised at this sudden history lesson and Lily went back to the main topic of discussion. "But anyway, back to the matter at hand. Human turnings for vampires are actually very rare. And extremely dangerous. You might want to relearn some Vampire 101 Sirius." She couldn't help but say that last sentence almost mockingly.

Sirius still didn't seem all that fine about having gotten _bitten_, but he calmed down ever so slightly. James gave an apologetic look towards the girls for his friend's idiocy to which they just shrugged.

There was a silence between the teenagers for a minute before James spoke yet again, this time softer. "Remus knew didn't he?"

Lily only nodded not bothering to mention how he had found out. Remus could tell them himself.

Dawn turned suddenly and returned inside to the club through the back door, music emitting loudly as it was opened and suddenly cut off from the door closing. The others just stared after her. James and Sirius looked at Lily for an answer but she just shrugged. "She's not good with the whole revealing our secrets thing."

James simply nodded, remembering the time that she had been upset at Remus for thinking that he had told the Marauders their secret.

Sirius' hand went nervously back to his neck where he had been bitten not even 10 minutes ago and Lily couldn't help rolling her eyes. "Sirius, I repeat, you'll be fine. You won't become a vampire from Dawn's bite. She's bitten tons of boys before, none of them changed."

His eyes widened and James couldn't help but chuckle at his friend's wide eyed stare.

"Well Lily." Lily looked to James. "Shall we return inside? We should tell Remus and Peter about this."

Lily didn't really like the idea of Peter knowing about this. Knowing the boy, he would probably faint from shock and act skittish 24/7 with Alec, Dawn, or herself. Plus she didn't trust him all that much. But he was one of the Marauders so the boys obviously trusted him... And she knew that she had no right to tell them not to tell Peter.

The three walked back into the club and through the throngs of people on the dance floor to the bar where they saw Peter with empty plates around him and finishnig off a piece of pizza and Remus drinking some Butterbeer. Remus never was that much a drinker.

After explaining the situation to Remus, they told Peter who, as Lily had predicted, fainted, though he recovered faster than she had thought he would have. She noticed his cautious looks at her though.

Seeing that that issue was dealt with, Lily decided to search for Dawn. **'Dawn. Where are you?'**

'**I'm having fun if that's what you wanna know.'**

Lily shook her head and laughed to herself. Dawn was already with a tall blonde guy. Noticing the Marauders were doing their own thing, Lily decided to follow Dawn's lead and have a little treat of her own.

Scanning the dance floor, her eyes caught on an attractive guy about two or three years older. He had dark brown hair, blue eyes, and was quite tall. Very handsome.

Moving herself towards him on the dance floor, Lily "accidentally" bumped into him.

"Oh, sorry," she said apologetically, smiling flirtatiously at him.

He looked down at her and smile back. She could see him falling for her charm already and her smile grew slightly larger. "Hey, no problem. You wanna dance?"

Lily nodded and grabbing her hand, the guy pulled her further into the crowd. They began dancing and slowly got closer and closer to another until their bodies almost felt connected to one another. They smiled and laughed and held onto eachother and it wasn't long till Lily whispered huskily into his ear, "Let's go somewhere a bit more... private."

He just grinned and the two got out of the crowd before going into a darker part of the room and sat on a spare black leather couch.

Upon sitting, Lily felt the boy touch her thigh right below her red plaid miniskirt and she couldn't help but glance into his mind. **'Man, she is HOT! I can't wait to tell Rick and Jacob about this!"**

She made the first move, kissing him lightly on the lips before pulling back enough for him to see her coy mischievous smile. He then went in and it wasn't long before the two were heavily making out.

Lily pulled away from the kiss and nibbled on his ear making him groan slightly. She slowly moved down his jaw and onto his neck. Reaching where the vein was, her red lips kissed it and she co9uld feel his oulse racing. This made her chuckle and smile as she held his shoulders before letting her fangs out and pressed on his skin and ever so slowly, letting them break the skin.

She heard his soft gasp of surprise and pain andbegan to suck his blood. It tasted like heaven! The warm liquid went into her mouth and down her throat, warming everything in her body. This boy's blood tasted sweet and sugary; everybody's blood had a different taste. It had been awhile since she had done this with a guy and Lily cursed herself for not doing it more often like Dawn did.

She was only like that for another ten seconds before she retracted her fangs and licked the two puncture holes in his neck getting rid of any spilt blood, before moving her mouth away and back up to kiss him.

As she did so, she went into his mind and slowly began getting him more and more tired, making him feel drowsy until he was about half asleep. Lily moved away slowly and he fell back on the small couch, lying down as if drunk.

She stood and seeing everyone nearby preoccupied and no one watching her, she walked away. Lily knew the guy would be fine. His friends would find him and the mark would simply look like a hickey by tomorrow. He would have only a vague recollection of her in his mind.

Lily licked her lips making sure all signs of blood were gone. Seeing Dawn done from her good time, and vice versa, the two met up in the crowd of people, before continuing to the bar to find a passed out Sirius and a drunken James singing The Monkees song "Last Train to Clarksville", VERY badly.

"Remus, what the hell happened?"

Remus looked up from his Butterbeer and seeing the two girls, he shook his head with a sigh. "Too much Firewhiskey. Almost always happens."

Lily glanced at the clock on the wall. It read 3:07.

"Do you need any help with them? We're heading back right now."

Remus nodded at Lily's offer. "Please. I have to take care of Peter. He got food poisoning from something. Would you mind taking them back to the dorms?"

Both girls shook their heads and Remus thanked them again before going to the bathroom to find Peter.

Putting on their jackets that they had taken from the chairs that they had been placed on and making sure they had everything, Lily took James while Dawn took Sirius and they walked out the front door and past the crowds of people with the two useless boys.

Walking through the dark streets of Hogsmeade, James' continued singing the Monkees quite loudly while Sirius was still out like a rock.

Lily cringed at James' horrible singing before taking her wand out and doing a silencing charm on James, watching as he sang his heart out but no sound was emitted from his mouth. "Damn. Why do drunk guys always sing?"

"I dunno. But at least he can walk. I have to carry this guy and he's pretty heavy," Dawn responded, shrugging Sirius' arm over her neck again to drag him.

The two began their own conversation as they began up the path for Hogwarts.

"Dawn, did you really not know that that boy you bit was Sirius?"

It was a few seconds before Dawn responded. "I knew he was familiar, but I didn't think it was Sirius."

Lily just nodded her head leaving it at that, and the two continued walking. As they approached the school, Lily performed a silencing charm on Sirius should he wake up at any point they were in the hallways of the castle. He could totally get them busted for being in the halways after curfew, and for sneaking out. It was only 10 minutes later that the girls entered the empty common room free of any people or anymess, the fire full alive. The house elves must have just been here.

Bringing the boys upstairs proved to be a bit of a challenge, specifically for Lily. Sirius was out cold but James started to dance. Or at least that what he was trying to do, Lily guessed, after him having attempted to do a pirouette that almost sent him flying down the stairs.

As the girls brought the boys to the room, they saw Alec awake, sitting on his bed and watching them with his figure illuminated by a lit candle, being the only light source in the room, on his nightstand.

"Hey Alec," Lily said upon placing James down.

Alec didn't respond until Sirius was placed in his bed. "Hey. You guys have fun?"

Lily glanced at Dawn who glanced at her. They had to tell him; it was only right that he know. It was hissecret as well as theirs. Lily cleared her throat, not really sure how to say this. "Well, we had a good time. And you know us and good times. We just cant stay out of trouble sometimes."She laughed nervously.

Alec's blue eyes narrowed suspiciously at Lily. "What happened?"

Dawn nodded at Lily telling her to go on and Lily smiled innocently. "Well uh… you know how Remus knew about us right?" Alec nodded his head slowly and Lily continued. "Well, um... now we don't have to keep it a secret from his friends."

Alec sat there for 10 seconds taking in what Lily had just said before responding with a nod and lying down on his bed.

Lily and Dawn were instantly confused anf glanced at one another wondering what was up with him. They both had thought Alec would be furious at them, maybe some screaming but... nothing.

Alec must've seen their confused looks and softly laughed. "I've got more important things to worry about than 3 pretty boys and their lackey knowing about us. Besides, I'm sure they'll keep our secret. Probably too scared what we would do to them if they _did_ tell anyone."

Realization suddenly hit the two girls. 'I've got more important things to worry about'. AKA: Voldemort.

"Alec." Alec looked up at Lily. "Tomorrow night we're meeting up for practice, then we're going to discuss what happened."

"And don't even think that you're getting out of it," Dawn added.

Alec just rolled his eyes, saying, "Yeah, yeah. Whatever" and got up from his bed and went into the bathroom closing the door hard behind him and then the sound of running water. They knew that he had just agreed to meet them.

Turning towards the door, Lily suddenly felt something stop her and, looking down, she found James, half conscious, holding on to the edge of her plaid miniskirt. She tried pulling away but he held on to it steadfast.

Nodding for Dawn to go on to the girls dormitories without her, Lily turned back to James and leaned down to him, her face directly next to his. "James," she said softly, barely a whisper so Alec wouldn't hear her in the bathroom, even with him in a shower. "You have to let go. I need to go to my dorm."

James continued to ignore her and still held onto her skirt. Now, Lily could easily break his hand to get him to let go of her... but that seemed a bit harsh considering the poor boy was drunk and he had gone through enough surprises for one night.

She took his arm and pulled it in an attempt to get him to release. She was still close to him and was about to tell him again to let go when he did the unthinkable.

Grabbing her arm and tugging her closer with his hand grabbing her skirt, James' eyes remained closed while Lily's emerald eyes could only widen in absolute shock.

And watch as he kissed her.

* * *

**OMG! He kissed her! The plot thickens! (LUV that phrase...) What will happen next I wonder/know... Tune in soon for the next chapter of Dark Friends!**


	16. After the Kiss and Breakfast

**Yo, I'm back. It took me longerr to put this up than I thought it would and I'm sorry. Well, enough chit chat!**

**Thank You's:**

babydoll223 99 - ah, you just gotta love stumbling upon stuff. I know I do. As for the JAmes remembering or not thing, just read on and you'll see

steponme6013

An Aspring Author

fiesty black head

LilyHeartsMarauders - lol I'm glad for all your reviews

BitterBeginnings - I'm glad I've made your day! Hearing your opnion on my writing really gave me a boost in writing (I probably wouldn't have put this up now...)

Notit - lol luv the phrae "the plot is thinkening" and yup, it just wouldn't be a story without drama :)

Lady Knight Keladry - i dont like to think of Sirius so much as an idiot, but more of comic relief (u just gotta love him)

Nephilia - Glad that you're enjoying it so much. and I know wat you mean with not doing any coursework whe you're supposed to... but HEY! FanFic does that to people. I know I'm supposed to be studying for finals right now... and thanks for mentiong the Lumos/Lumen thing. I'll get right on it

firewalker32

scribbles.pooksta - that's pretty cool with the whole looking like Dawn thing

**CORRECTION: THANK YOU TO NEPHILIA WHO BROUGHT TO MY ATTENTION THE LUMEN/LUMOS THING. THE COVEN IS INDEED THE LUMEN COVEN. I'LL GET TO FIXING IT RIGHT AWAY. **

* * *

Lily felt his warm lips against her own cold ones

Lily's emerald eyes couldn't get any wider and she couldn't get any more shocked as she watched him, his eyes closed.

She felt his warm lips against her own cold ones. It felt different from the kisses she had experienced before. It felt more… connecting. It wasn't a simple lips meets lips thing. No. She could feel every beat of his heart, his pulse increasing. The warmth felt like soft needles pricking at her lips.

As much as she was shocked, she was also enjoying the moment. Unable to stop herself, Lily slowly closed her eyes and gave into the kiss, letting her arms fall down to the bed and supporting herself to stay up. She cold almost feel her legs about to give out beneath her from this new feeling inside of her.

She knew that he was running out of air and as he pulled away, she opened her eyes to meet with his own hazel ones which were slightly hazy from the Firewhiskey.

As James opened his mouth to say something, Lily stood quickly, not looking him in the eye, and left in the blink of an eye. James looked amazed, and even more wasted, as she had disappeared like… magic! (**A/N: lol. Sry, had to add that)**

He simply shrugged and fell back on the bed, cuddling his fluffy pillow and fell into the land of dreams.

o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0

Hurrying up the stairs, Lily quickly and silently entered the girls dorm, hearing the shower running softly in the bathroom and knew that Dawn was in there. Lily tore off her clothes, changing into her pajamas. Lying down on, Lily could only question what just happened.

She touched her lips and could still feel his lips on hers. But what surprised her was her response. _THE_ James Potter had kissed her and she had kissed back?!

She kept trying to tell herself that he was drunk, that it meant nothing. In the morning, he most definitely wouldn't remember. And realizing that, Lily could only ignore the small spark of hope that he might remember. That he might actually care for her.

As for her kissing him, Lily could only reason that it had been a long night, and she hadn't been prepared for it. Her reaction meant nothing. She didn't have any feelings for James Potter what so ever.

Lily turned onto her stomach and placed her face in the pillow, feeling a flush come to her naturally pale face. She knew that should she look in the mirror, she would look a complete mess.

Sleep came uneasily.

_She was running fast through the dark forest, dodging the branches and jumping over the hidden tree trunks on the ground. She turned her head to look back and saw big, glistening red eyes watching her, filled only with pure evil. She turned back forward and was suddenly at a dead end of sharp thorns._

_Turning, she saw a cloaked figure coming towards her, only his red eyes visible with the rest of his face in the shadows. _

"_Well, well, well," he said, his voice pure venom. "We finally meet Miss Evans. I've heard all about you. Quite powerful you are."_

_Lily's eye narrowed and she glared at the dark figure that was slowly approaching he,r taking his grand old time._

"_What do you want with me?" Lily's voice was cold and harsh, though indside, she couldn't help but feel terrified._

_The man cackled evilly. "What do I want?" He said mockingly. "I expected a smart girl like you to be able to figure that out. You're a vampire and a powerful witch. I can only imagine how powerful you are now. I'm anxious for you to join me and I can see how much you really are capable."_

_Lily suddenly gasped, realization creeping in. "You're…"_

_The man laughed finally reaching her and stopping before her. "Lord Voldemort. The Dark Lord. Yes, yes. I know all the names. But you may call me Tom."_

_Suddenly, a green light engulfed her and she found herself suddenly alone in nothing but black. Suddenly, a hand grabbed her shoulder and she screamed as she turned to look into a pair of hazel eyes. She backed away slightly to see the persons face and saw James Potter standing before her, covered in blood._

"_Lily," he said softly._

"_James. W-what are you doing here?"_

_He only shook his head with a mischievous smile. "Now, you didn't think I'd let you have all the fun did you?"_

_Before she could respond, there was a sudden bright light that engulfed the two, the last sheard was James' voice._

"_Lily."_

Lily's eyes snapped open, the other girls still asleep except Dawn who also looked like she had just woken up.

"You okay?" Dawn asked softly, seeing her usually calm and collected friend look like hell. "It was the dream right?"

Lily only nodded, not mentioning that her dream had been longer than the first time she had dreamt it in the beginning of the school year. She was silent for a moment before asking softly, "What time is it?"

Dawn glanced at one of their roommate's clock before responding. "Six twenty."

Nodding, Lily sat up knowing she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. She took her brush off the dresser and began brushing her red hair that probably looked a mess. She sighed and placed it down after only a few strokes. "I'm gonna go take a shower."

Dawn nodded and watched as her friend move into the bathroom, curios as to know if she was missing something. Lily seemed a bit off today, and it was only the morning.

o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0

James woke up slowly, wondering why he felt so weird. Oh yeah. He had a hangover. Sitting up and stretching his arms, he ignored the pounding in his head and reached into a drawer of his nightstand, taking out one of the many Hangover Draughts he had in case of this type of thing.

Upon drinking it, James' head instantly cleared. He saw everyone else still asleep, even Alec. James stood and went to go to the shower.

While under the warm water, James suddenly remembered his dream. He had kissed a girl, though he had been unable to see exactly who. But she did have red hair…

Red hair. James was instantly reminded of Lily. Loner Lily, the girl who was secretly a vampire, the girl who had somehow grabbed his attention this past year.

He shook his head to get rid of these thoughts. He was THE James Potter. He shouldn't be thinking about Lily Evans. He should be thinking about new pranks on the Slytherins, who to take to the next Hogsmeade, quidditch strategies.

And yet, all these thoughts lead back to Lily. The prank she had helped plan, the time in Hogsmeade he had talked to her in the book store and last night in the club. Heck, even quidditch reminded him of her, her best friend having been good at flying in first year.

James Potter hated to admit it, but he been beaten; had met his match.

He was stuck on Lily Evans.

o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0

As the two girls made their way down to the Great Hall, they noticed the stares they received from people that they got almost every day. And as usual, they ignored them, continuing on.

Upon entering the Great Hall, Lily and Dawn sat at the end of the table, saving a space for Alec although the two girls weren't sure he would even be coming. As Lily was picking on a steak from the steak and eggs, which in her opinion was cooked not rare enough, her head snapped up upon hearing a sound.

His laugh.

Lily quickly looked back down at her food as the Marauders, including James, walked by them. She could only hope that James didn't see her.

'Idiot,' she thought to herself. 'Of course he'll notice you. You have bright red hair and you're completely isolated at the end of the breakfast table with Dawn.'

As luck would have it, the boys continued walking down the aisle to the middle of the lunch table where upon sitting, Peter began stuffing his face, Remus taking out a book, Sirius flirting with a 5th year, and James talking Quidditch with some of his fellow teammates.

Dawn knocked Lily out of her observations. "It's been awhile since the last Quidditch match. You know when the next one is?"

Lily broke away from looking at the boys and at her friend. "I think there is one between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff in two weeks."

Dawn sighed, picking at an uneaten pancake with her fork. "Those are the most boring games."

'**Lily, is everything okay?'**

Lily took a quick glance at Dawn, not stopping picking at the pancake. **'Of course, why?'**

'**Well you seem a bit distracted and flustered. And you won't let me see you thoughts.'**

Lily couldn't help but sigh at her friend's accuracy at finding her to be lying. **'You're right Dawn. Something ISN'T okay.'**

She could see Dawn smirk triumphantly. **'**_**And?**_** What is it?'**

Taking a quick glance to the Marauders, Lily responded softly and hestitantly, **'Last night, James… Well… James kissed me.'** There. She had said it. She waited for her friend's response.

"WHAT?!"

Half the hall stopped and turned to the two girls, seeing Dawn standing up and Lily sitting looking slightly flustered. Lily grabbed Dawn and pulled her down quickly ognoring the looks that soon went back to whatever they had been doing.

'**I said he kissed me.'**

'**Sorry bout that… Just kind of surprised…'**

Lily looked slightly confused. **'What do you mean "kind of"?'** Lily had been sure that Dawn would be SHOCKED at the news of James Potter kissing her, not just "kind of" surprised.

Dawn looked away from her friend and replied gently, not wanting to anger her friend, **'Well, he does kind of act like he likes you sometimes…'** Seeing her friend's questioning look, Dawn continued with a slight roll of her eyes. **'If you haven't noticed, he watches you a lot.'**

Lily felt even more confused now and glanced down the table towards the Marauders who were all laughing. Lily focused on James, trying to get into his mind. However, luck was not on her side; it seemed his parents had trained him further in Occlumency than the last time she had entered his mind last year, making her unable to get in. Sure, she could talk to him via mind, but getting into his mind was a completely different story.

Lily pushed slightly and noticed that James had tensed apparently noticing someone was trying to enter his mind. Lily quickly removed herself out of there and turned back to picking at her steak again, not noticing Dawn's amused look.

"Stupid Occlumency… Why the hell would he need to know it?" Lily muttered angrily to herself, not noticing Dawn smile as she silently watched James Potter glance shyly over at her best friend for what had to be the tenth time that morning.

The two continued eating, Alec arriving within the last 5 minutes of breakfast. Needless to say, the girls remained silent about the kiss. AThey knew Alec wouldn't be all too happy about that.

"So about tonight."

The girls looked up at Alec who had taken an orange from a nearby fruit basket and was tossing it up and down. "What exactly will we be practicing?"

Dawn shurgged and looked over at Lily who seemed to have come back to reality and was serious. "I'm thinking we should work with wandless today. More useful."

Alec nodded and continued throwing the orange while the girls pick at their food. The trio was stopped by other students getting up, signalling that it was time for class.

On the way out of the Great Hall, Dawn held back saying she would meet Lily in class and said goodbye to Alec. She waited as Sirius passed her with the rest of the Marauders and grabbed his arm, pulling him quickly off to the side of the crowd, into the shadows.

Upon seeing Dawn doing this, Sirius opened his outh to scream, maybe get some help from his nearby fangirls, but Dawn shut him up quickly, placing her hand over his mouth.

Sirius smirked when she dropped her hand. "Back for another kiss Delarosa?"

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Black, call me Dawn _Kortz_. I change my last name for a _reason_. And eww, don't flatter yourself. I don't want another kiss."

"Well then, what exactly do you want? We have to get to class."

"Yeah right Black. Like you care about getting to class on time." She saw the look on his face the clearly signaled he wanted to know what the hell she wanted and a mischievous smile came onto Dawn's face.

"We need to talk about James and Lily."

* * *

**Sooo... I hope it was okay. Pretty short but hey, it's a new chapter. Let me know what y'all think!**


	17. Talks at Hogsmeade and Plans in Effect

**Hi guys. Sorry it's been so long. My laptop was completely busted (I had a ton of viruses on it… like 10 Trojans!) and then it stopped completely cause the "Motherboard" broke down...? I've been doing a part time job along with a full time production of a play (which sucks by the way… lol). And Jr. year= pure evil. **

**But.... I MET DANIEL RADCLIFFE! I saw him in Equus on Broadway. And I got his autograph, and he talked to me ("you're welcome"!) and his hand touched mine! Ahhh.. pure bliss... lol**

**Anyway, enough excuses. Here are the thanks, and then ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Thank Yous:**

Sunny Sammy

An Aspiring Author

LilyHeartsMarauders

BitterBeginnings- Lily's dreams are prophetic, meaning they're not exactly what going to happen, but a pretty good idea of what it. Sry... it's hard to explain. There's more info on it in the earlier chapters

MissSaraJean-Jellybean47

summerlover86

Fire of Thine Eyes

firewalker32

xXAlicePixieXx

* * *

Lily huffed and clenched her fists, feeling her nails digging into her skin and knew she'd have deep half moon marks on the palms of her hands later. But right now, she really couldn't care less.

She glanced over at her best friend who just stared at her innocently with her big blue eyes, the purple flecks flashing. It was a look that had fooled so many before. To Lily however, there wasn't anything innocent about it.

Her emerald eyes quickly turned back to the messy haired boy who was looking just a unhappy as she did.

It was supposed to have been a nice, quiet day at Hogsmeade. Just hang out with Dawn, maybe get a few new clothes or books...

But no.

Her best friend and that other twat friend of James Potter just had to ruin the peace. Lily had suspected the two had been up to something for months. The two had been acting strange ever since Lily admitted to Dawn about the drunk-kiss incident. It was currently June and their last Hogsmeade weekend.

After that day James had kissed her, Lily found herself in more and more situations in which she was alone with James. They had been incredibly awkward for her at first but she had gotten used to being in the boy's presence. And though she hated to even admit it to herself, she found herself slowly getting used to it. One might even say she was developing feelings for the boy!

Of course she would never let Dawn know that.

But this was just getting ridiculous. Alec had chosen not to come to Hogsmeade, opting for a more relaxing day in the dorm with a good book, thus leaving the two girls by themselves. But then Dawn had suggested they go to the Three Broomsticks in which upon entering, she had ran over to an empty table at the exact same moment as two of the four Marauders. And Dawn had of course made the suggestion of sharing the table.

Lily did not miss the mischievous glances between Dawn and Sirius as they sat down.

And so that was where she was now. At a table staring directly into the face of James Potter with Sirius to her right and Dawn to her left. Clenching her fists under the table as for no one to see her frustration.

"So Sirius, how are you?" Dawn asked sweetly. 'Too sweetly...,' Lily thought to herself.

"Oh I'm just wonderful Dawn. But I'm in the market for some good candy. I suddenly want some. Bye James, Lily." Sirius got up ourt of his seat quickly with Dawn following close behind after saying, "I'm in the mood for some candy as well. See you later at dinner."

Before either Lily or James could open their mouths, the two had literally bolted out the door, leaving the couple alone.

Lily opened her mouth, then closed it, not sure what to say. She broke the silence between the two, saying simply,"Well then... That was weird."

James only nodded in agreement as he continued to stare out the door where his best friend had just run out with Dawn. He slowly turned his hazel eyes back to Lily and the two just stared at each other for a few seconds.

Lily opened her mouth to break the silence when she noticed all the staring and whispering going on around her. Looking into their minds she could tell they all thought the two of them were on a date.

**'Whoah. Who'd of thought? Evans and Potter going out.'**

**'What does James see in that girl? She's a freak!'**

**'Oh, I can't _wait _to tell Meg about this. It has got to be the biggest scoop since Fiona Skillet and Joseph Mion got caught in the broom closet during class.'**

"Looks like we have an audience, "Lily said softly and nodded her head over towards the staring teens.

James glanced over and saw all their heads snap away from their staring and he couldn't help but smile and laugh. "Yeah, looks like it." There was yet again. an awkward silence between the two. James quickly decided that if they were alone, they might as well make the best of it. "So, what are you planning on doing this summer?"

Lily shrugged as she called over a nearby waitress, ordering a Butterbeer for herself and waited for her to leave with her and James' orders before responding. "I'll probably just stay home with Dawn. But, knowing us, we'll just wander around to some of the clubs in London. I hear there are supposed to be a bunch of new ones that are good. What about you?"

"Same here. No real plans, though Sirius wants to get his own place too. He's been living with me since last summer."

Lily nodded, remembering hearing about how Sirius had run away from his home last summer to the Potter mansion. The two Butterbeers were delivered and paid for and the two began drinking.

"So are you nervous about finals?"

James shook his head, "Nah. I mean I'm still having some trouble with the sparkler charm but I'm sure I'll be fine."

"If you want, I could help you with that charm. I mean I'm pretty ace at charms." Lily couldn't believe she had just offered to help him so she quickly added, "Of course, I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to learn it on your own."

James shook his head and Lily couldn't help but notice how his messy black hair was made even messier with this action. "No, I'd appreciate it a lot. Remus tried to help but... well, let's just say he needed a new pair of shoes and pants. His old ones got a bit burnt."

Lily laughed, getting glances from the people around her and James flushed ever so slightly, something that Lily wouldn't have noticed had she not been a vampire and had superior eyesight.

She tried ti take some of the embarrassment from him."Well, trust me. You couldn't have done as bad as me when I was first turning a piece of wood into a needle in first year. I swear, that table still isn't completely fixed. One legs is still a couple inches shorter than all the others."

James nodded and laughed in agreement, remembering the assignment they had done in Transfiguration for first year and how Lily had blown up her and Dawn's table. He also remembered how she had glared at the entire class when they had laughed at her; she had silenced them all.

"Yeah, I guess your right."

Lily and James ended up talking for another hour before leaving and walking around the streets of Hogsmeade.

"Good job winning the Quidditch Cup by the way."

"Oh, thanks. It was a pretty tough game versus Ravenclaw. I wasn't even sure if we were gonna win, but in the end, Johnson got that Snitch just in the knick of time."

"James, you seem into Quidditch... what exactly do you want to do with your life? I mean, your father is a well known Auror."

James shrugged as they walked along each other, side by side. "I'm actually not one hundred percent. I mean, I'll most likely be an Auror but I have thought about being a curse breaker or working in the Magical Games Department at the Ministry for security."

"Oh, so no future sports career for the Quiddtich star?" Lily teased.

James just laughed. "No. I mean I know I certainly qualify; the skills, the connections... and of course the classic good looks of any top Quidditch player."

Lily laughed at James comment and James too gave a soft laugh. They soon got serious again though.

"No, I don't really want to be a professional Quidditch. Sure I love the game, but not enough to have to commit so much of my time and my life into it. Plus, I'd rather be out there helping people. Things seem to be getting worse out there by the day... Even thinking of just flying around on my broom, catching a quaffle, while there's a raid by Voldemort in some part of the country. I can't just sit back and watch it happen." James realized he had started ranting so changed the subject to Lily. "But Lily, what are you gonna do? I don't mean to sound mean or anything but vampires aren't really given the best jobs out there." He noticed Lily's eyes darken slightly and immediately felt bad. "Sorry. Forget I even said anything."

"No," Lily shook her head making a strand of her red hair fall out in front of her face from her ponytail. "No you're right. Even in this day of age, vmpires are looked down upon. Us and other dark creatures, much like Remus faces. And it is and will always be a struggle for us and our kind. But that's why I don't really plan on informing the Ministry about my being a vampire unless directly asked about it. What they don't now, doesn't always hurt them."

"But... you'd be lying about who you are. It's not right."

Lily sighed. "I never lie about who I am James. I just never mention it. Revealing the fact that I'm a vampire would not only cause trouble for me, but those around me. My parents could be in even more danger from Voldemort and his attacks, Dumbledore would probably be fired for having vampires in school, the Ministry would investigate and discover Remus' "furry little problem"... It's simple for the best that no one knows. For not just myself but for those I care about."

James nodded slowly, understanding Lily's point. "It' really is a shame that the wizarding world is so... so..." He trailed off trying to find the right words.

"Narrow minded?" Lily suggested.

"Yeah, that's it. The Muggles have laws against that kind of treatment against those different from them, right?"

"Kind of. There are laws that aim to prevent the mistreatment and equal rights of different races of people. And they're definitely more enforced than any sort of law like that in the magical world. I guess when you really think about it, the Wizarding world is really much more old fashioned than the Muggle world. Other than the whole issue of mistreatment of those different, there is also the technological differences."

Seeing James questioning look, Lily continued to explain. "Well, for one thing the Wizarding world is reliant on their magic to bring them places with Apparating, Disapparating, the Floo network, that kind of stuff. But Muggles travel with cars, airplanes or simply walk. The magic world in my opinion wants to just get places. But the Muggles, they really get to appreciate the world around them." She shook her head. and laughed "Ha ha ha. I'm sorry. I'm probably not making any sense at all. I'll just stop talking."

James smiled and shook his head and Lily still couldnt help but watch his dark lucious black hair become messier. "No I understand what you mean sort of. But how about let's stop talking about such serious things. What do you say?"

Lily smiled grateful for a change in conversation topic. "Sounds great."

The two's conversation drifted from their childhood, their family and friends and their talking stopped only when realizing it was time to return to the castle.

Halfway there, Lily suddenly stopped, making James stop 10 steps ahead of her and turning around with a confused look on his face.

Lily tried to avoid his gaze as she said softly, "Maybe it's best if we go in separately."

"Why?" James' confused look grew as he wondered why she wouldn't want to walk back with him. They had had a good time the entire time... so why the sudden change in attitude.

Lily kicked her black converse in the dirt, showving her hands into her almost black jean pockets. "They all already saw us at Hogsmeade together. It'll spread around that their is something going on between us if we walk into the school to dinner together."

James stood there for a second and was about to open his mouth to argue but realized Lily was right. Hanging out with the Marauders, specifically James Potter, made people wonder. And people wondering about Lily would only make people want to find out more about her. It wasn't good for her to get a lot of public attention. Someone would realize that she was a vampire.

He nodded. "Yeah. Okay. I guess I'll just see you around then."

James turned and continued walking towards the school and stopped when he heard Lily call out to him, "I really did have a good times James." He put on a smile and turned towards Lily and responded, "Yeah. Me too Lily."

* * *

Sirius and Dawn peeked out from behind the tree and watched as James walked away from Lily and Lily walking away a minute later, much slower than necessary.

"Well then... That was a waste of time."

Dawn shook her head and stepped away from the tree and crossd her arms, her eyes on her friend walking towards the castle. "No it wasn't."

Sirius looked at her. "Are you serious? She basically just told him off."

"You really aren't as smart as I was beginning to think you were. They were together today and had a good time. She only told him to go on alone to avoid questioning. If we keep this up-"

"-they'll get together," Sirius said with realization. Dawn rolled her eyes and nodded, walking away. Noticing Sirius wasn't going anywhere, she rolled her eyes, walked back to him and grabbed his arm. "C'mon you mutt. Better talk to the two lovebirds."

* * *

Throughout the entire dinner, Lily felt herself unable to resist to look down the table and watch James. And Dawn didn't fail to miss that.

Taking a sip of water, Dawn looked down to where the Marauders wwere sitting and found James too occasionally glanced over towards the two girls. Specifically Lily.

"So Lily." Dawns voice brought Lily into the real world and she turned twords her friend. "How was your day at Hogsmeade?"

Lily was about to answer about how she and James had a good time and their conversation when she realized Dawn was the one who had abandoned her. She narrowed her green eyes/ "Wouldn't you like to know? Where's your candy?"

Dawn didn't let Lily have the upper-hand though. She just shrugged and responded, "Eh, none that I liked. And Sirius ate all of his within the first 10 minutes." Lily wasn't buying it and Dawn knew it but continued the conversation. "We saw you and James walking in Hogsmeade though you two looked pretty good together and we didn't want to interrupt."

Lily's pale skin suddenly had a faint redness to it upon hearing her friend saying 'looked good together' but let it quickly pass, and covered up her face by putting her hair so it you couldn't her face completely. "We just talked about what we want to do after Hogwarts. It's about time we start talking about our future."

Dawn saw she was't going to get anthing else out of Lily at the mopment and decided to go along with it. For now. "You already know what I plan on doing Lily. The question is, what about you?"

Lily bit her lip. "I'm thinking maybe curse breaker or Auror. Not sure."

Dawn looked surprised at Lily's response. Lily had always told Dawn she wanted to be a healer, or do something closely related to government, maybe something like her mum did. But this, about Lily and being a curse breaker or Auror, this was news to her.

Lily didn't even wait for Dawn's question of 'why?'. "The world is getting to be a dangerous place Dawn, and I want to help. I know I have the capabilities to do so, so why not use my talents to the fullest? I could help people. Save lives."

Dawn just nodded her head understandably at her friend and was about to speak when Alec appeared out of nowhere, a happy look on his face. "Hey girls. What's up?" he asked as he sat between the two girls, oblivious to their previous conversation.

"Just about our futures. What we want to do in life."

At the mention of future, Alec's face turned grave, and both girls suddenly felt guilty for bringing up the future. Neither they, nor Alec, knew what would happen to him during the summer, much less after Hogwarts. He did live with Voldemort after all and had only been allowed to attend Hogwarts in the condition he spied on Dumbledore.

'**'Alec... What are you going to do?'**

Alec's face was tense, his jaw locked and Dawn watched as her brother said nothing but saw the slight tinge of fear in his blue eyes. She leaned to him and hugged him tightly. Lily quickly joined her friend and Alec was brought back to reality with the two girls hugging him tightly. Too tight.

"Umm... guys... Can't breath."

Lily and Dawn quickly released themselves and just laughed at Alec trying to breath again. Alec smiled lightly and took a roll from in front of him and picked at it as he went back to thinking about what exactly he _was_going to do about Voldemort.

He looked up at feeling a squeeze on each shoulder and looked from Lily on his left and Dawn on his right curiously.

Both girls told him in sync, **'We'll be there for you Alec. Through all of this.'**

Alec smiled again and put an arm around each girl. His girls. "Thanks guys. For everything. I really am lucky to hve you guys."

Lily rolled her eyes as she removed Alec's arm. "Yeah Alec. You'll think that until it's time to study for your NEWTs and I'll be there forcing every bit of information down your throat. Then, you're gonna wish you never knew me."

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it. I tried to make it EXTRA long. And I'll try my hardest to update soon. **


	18. Feelings and New Kid on the Block

**Hi guys. I'm so sorry it took me this long. Junior year was hell (SAT's, ACT's, etc) and just when I thought I would have time over the summer, I was assigned art hw to do 12 portfolio pieces... Anyway, I 'm trying to get back on track with this story. I enjoy writing it alot and I really do apologize for the random updates. I'm sure I will be able to write ALOT more once I am done with my college applications/choosing my college. **

**Now enough about my life. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

James took position looking straight at his target. He would get it right. He just knew it- he wouldn't miss.

Hazel eyes hardening in focus, he took a deep breath before lunging forward, outstretching his wand and muttering the spell under his breath.

James was hopeful as he saw the white sparks fly from his wand but he quickly was snapped away from his happiness as he saw his seemingly perfect charm fly off course.

Lily quickly dodged the mistaken charm and rolled to the floor hearing a light bang sound. Looking up towards the chair she had been sitting in only moments before she saw nothing. Indeed, James had perfected the Disappearing charm... but his aim was a bit off.

She looked over at James who could look at her with an apologetic look.

"Sorry," he said while Lily saw that he became flushed.

"Its fine, no harm done…" Taking a glance back to where the chair once was, she added, "…to me at least."

Looking down slightly embarrassed and frustrated, James kicked his foot to the floor. "I don't think this is working Lily. We've been at this for two hours now."

Lily pushed herself up, ignoring the stinging in her hands from her hard impact to the floor and dusted off her jeans. "James don't give up. In the two hours, you have perfected the charm far beyond where were you were before. We just… need to work on aim. Now take position again."

James sighed and took position as if he was firing the charm. Lily walked up to him slowly, observing his form. James couldn't help but blush ever so slightly at being STARED at by Lily.

"Now first off, we need to fix your wrist." Lily stood directly next to him and took his arm in her grasp. She tilted his wrist up ever so slightly before going to his hand. "And put your pointer finger a bit more down."

James could feel his body heat up at the close proximity Lily was to him He could feel her body directly on him. Lily noticed too how close they were, though she pushed down any thoughts of it and continued to instruct him.

"Now try again. I won't be letting go."

James glanced at the redhead and saw she was looking directly at the desk he had attempted to make disappear. Facing the target, James took a deep breath before muttering the spell again.

He watched anxiously as the sparks flew and his eyes widened as they hit their target. With a bang, the desk was gone. He had done it!

Lily smiled at looked up at him to see he too was smiling and looked down at her. He laughed happily and grabbed her up in hug, catching her by surprise and she found herself directly embraced to him, her head in the crook of her neck.

She gulped nervously, being so close to his neck and being able to feel the pulse of his artery- she could almost TASTE his sweet blood. She licked her lips thinking thoughts of her fangs sinking into his soft and delicate skin, tasting that delicious thick liquid…

Lily quickly shook those thoughts out of her head and coughed lightly, making James realize what he was doing. He quickly placed her back down on the ground.

"Oh, gosh. Sorry Lily. I'm just so happy! I thought I would never learn that spell. And here I DID!"

Lily smiled lightly, stepping away and trying to calm herself and forgetting about her previous thoughts of taking James' blood. "It's okay James. Though you haven't perfected it, we made a lot of progress. We can do another lesson on Tuesday after lunch during the break."

James nodded, still smiling. "Sounds good to me. Now let's go to dinner. I'm starved."

o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0

Along with their exams, Lily, Dawn, and Alec had progressed even further into the Dark Arts. Along with being able to create fire, they also had learned the conjuring up of barriors, and manipulating objects. The Dark Arts, they found, was alot like learning wandless magic and ended up helping them in their tests.

Exams were soon over and the students couldn't wait to get home for the summer holidays. James was ecstatic to hear he had done exceptionally well on his Charms exam and thanked Lily for it. The same went for Lily with DADA- James had been a great help to her.

So there the two were on the last day at Hogwarts. They had shrunken their trunks and their other items had been collected already. Sirius and Dawn had again mysteriously vanished when they had all been in the Common Room and had left the two to go to the train together.

As the Lily and James walked down the corridor, there was a silence they both were quite comfortable with. Upon passing a group of 2nd year Ravenclaws talking about summer plans, Lily suddenly spoke.

"Wow… can you believe we are done with sixth year already?"

"Yeah I know. It seems like just yesterday you and Dawn hated our guts. And now look at us!"

Lily gave an apologetic look. "Yeah, sorry about that."

"Hey it's fine." James shrugged and continued on saying, "It's all in the past now. We can only go on with the future."

"You know James, you've also changed over the last year. You're not as immature as you were in the beginning of the school year."

James smiled. "I'll take that as a compliment Lily."

Lily nodded and they were quiet again for only a few moments when Lily suddenly spoke again.

"James?"

James glanced over at Lily. "Yeah?"

"Do you… remember when you got drunk after finding out about Dawn and I?"

James looked down to the floor, remembering but at the same time not. Personally, he was ashamed at himself for having behaved in such a way in front of Lily, though he didn't know exactly why.

No, that wasn't true. He knew.

He liked Lily, and more than he should. She had shown him that getting close was dangerous, not only for him but for her and Dawn. Yet James found himself unable to stop himself. The red-haired vampire had found her way into his thoughts despite his hardest attempts not to.

Realizing Lily was still waiting for his answer, he quickly spoke, "Not really. Just waking up with a bad hangover."

He made sure not to mention that faint memory of kissing a redhead girl. It was either a ridiculous dream that would only anger Lily about his feelings for her, or a memory of a random hookup he had.

Lily just nodded, not sure what to say. Since that night that James had kissed her, she knew that Sirius and Dawn had been responsible for pushing her and James together. And truthfully, she found herself in a position she didn't want to be.

She was unsure of her feelings for the raven haired boy. The way she felt for him was different than anything else she'd ever felt. Lily had had a couple of boyfriends and hookups, and she admits that she had definitely liked some of those boys a lot.

But with James… it was different. One of the things she had appreciated with her exes was that they either didn't have a clue about her magical backround, or had been fully involved in the world she was in. Such had been the case with Jake, her previous boyfriend who was in Dracul coven.

James though was in none of those categories. He knew everything, yet at the same time was completely safe for not having a role in the vampire society. But he was in more danger and risk from Voldemort what with his family being so well known and giving two powerful auror parents.

Before either of them knew it, they had reached the entrance to the school, the wide wooden doors open for all the students leaving. Lily listened around through some thoughts and turning to James, told him she'd see him on the train before quickly to go to where Alec and Dawn were standing in the corner.

"Hey Alec."

Alec let out a nervous smile. "Hey Lily. So… you excited for summer?" Lily could easily hear the forced enthusiasm in his voice.

"Oh Alec, don't try to put on that act," Dawn nudged her brother. "I've already told you, this plan is full proof. You've told Voldemort that you are staying here over the summer with Dumbledore.

Lily nodded. "Yeah and, supposedly, you fooled Dumbledore with the excuse that you wish to further improve your magic skill and get some help finding a job but you will really be doing spy work for Voldemort. Voldemort believes you and you will be perfectly safe here."

Alec again nodded but his eyes showed worry. "I know that guys. But still… I worry for both you guy's safety. I won't be there for you. And lately, Voldemort seems to be a bit suspicious. I suspect I will have to see him at least once by the end of the month."

"And we will worry about that when the time comes," Lily added before Alec could go on. "But for now, we are just going to assume that everything will work out perfectly okay? Now I'll say my goodbye now to let you two have your privacy."

Alec nodded and the two hugged tightly. She barely heard the whisper he put through to her mind. **'Take care of her.'**

'**Don't I always?'**

Lily released Alec and walked out of the doors to go get a carriage. **'See you in ten Dawn.'**

o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0

Two hours into the train ride and already the girls were anxious to get home. Sure they had their cassette players and favorite music tapes, but still! Nothing was more exciting than going home for the first time in almost five and half months.

The two girls had gone to their typical compartment, just the two of them for the first half hour planning on a nice peaceful ride home with talks of what to do about Alec. But then the Marauders had shown up, asking if they could sit there. Something about overly loud 1st years and badly used stink bombs…

So while the girls had been talking amongst each other mentally, they also conversed with the boys. Lily couldn't help but smirk as she noticed Sirius and Dawn keep drifting towards each other.

One word- karma.

Upon hearing the trolley lady come by Lily stood up wanting some chocolate frogs for herself, and politely asked if anyone wanted anything else.

With a rush of different orders of candies from everyone's mouths, James stood up and offered to help her get them.

o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0

While Remus attempted explaining a spell to Peter for the hundredth time, another Marauder found himself otherwise occupied.

Sirius couldn't help but watch Dawn as she flipped through a muggle tabloid magazine with the title **"ROLLING STONES-SPLITTING UP FOR GOOD?!"**

'Bloody hell,' Sirius shook his head lightly again curious over muggle's weird behavior. 'What the hell are the "Rolling Stones"? And who would really give a damn if some rocks are splitting apart?'

Dawn quickly got bored of the magazine realizing it was all lies and throwing it down in a huff, she got up and stretched her arms out. She couldn't wait to get back home and sleep in a nice soft bed. The one at Hogwarts were too hard for her taste.

As she did so, her black shirt inched up to the point where Sirius could see a blue piercing in her bellybutton and her pale skin. He could feel himself heat up slightly at the sight.

Quickly, Sirius looked away, confused at his own reaction. He was _Sirius Black_. He had been getting with girls since 3rd year, this shouldn't bother him in the slightest. So… why was it that he suddenly felt anxious?

Sirius jumped slightly, giving off a small, nervous yelp when the compartment door suddenly opened and was relieved to see James and Lily back. James sat next to him while Lily placed herself next to her friend that Sirius had been watching only seconds before.

Sirius grabbed the Pumpkin Pasties from James' hands and began indulging on the delicious treats while also starting a conversation of who the most likely winners of the Quidditch World Cup would be.

Anything to distract himself from that girl across the compartment.

o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0

After a few more hours, the Hogwarts Express arrived and everyone began departing. Families embraced one another, and there was the constant popping sounds of apparations and disapparations all around.

Soon enough, most everyone had left and Lily and James found themselves together again.

"So, maybe I'll see you over the summer?" James asked Lily with hopeful eyes.

Lily suppressed her own anticipation of meeting with him. She had to resist her feelings. She had to- it was only right. Politely, Lily smiled back. "Sure. Just owl Dawn or I."

Lily was about to turn away when she suddenly felt a pull on her wrist. She had a sudden flashback of James kissing her that drunken night and closed her eyes ready for the kiss.

She was surprised when she realized it was nothing more than a hug. Lily felt both grateful and disappointed for one split second before embarrassment kicked in. James Potter hugging Lil Evans on Platform 9¾ was highly unexpected and she glanced around for any witnesses.

There was no one else there. All the students had left almost immediately with their parents. James' parents were late due to Ministry affairs, as were Lily's own parents due to horrible London traffic. So Lily and Dawn figured they would be nice and wait with him. At least until Sirius and Dawn ran off with the horrible excuse that they thought they saw a goblin.

Honestly, if she was going to do this at least come up with better excuses.

The two pulled apart and James avoided directly looking at Lily.

The two stood there for a moment and James opened his mouth to speak when suddenly two popping sounds came from behind them. Lily and James quickly grabbed their wands and turned where the sounds had come from, ready for anything, but it was only James' parents.

Lily and James put their wands back as Laurie and Lee Potter came walking towards them.

"Hello there son. Sorry we're late. Meeting with Moody took a bit longer than we thought."

Laurie looked over at Lily and smiled brightly. "Ah, you must be Lily. James has told us so much about you in his letters."

Lily looked quickly over to James who was looking slightly embarrassed. "Oh he did? What exactly did he say?"

"Oh, just how you two have become such good friends. By the way James, where is Sirius?"

James shrugged. "He went of with Dawn somewhere. He'll be back soon."

"Well then, lets go find him and then we'll be on our way."

James nodded and turned to Lily. "So um, talk you soon Lily."

Without another word, he went off with his parents to go find Sirius. Lily too began to seek out Dawn and couldn't help but smile slightly at the memory of being hugged by James.

Damn.

o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0

Lily had found Dawn easily, lounging around in a dark corner, and the two had gone out to the Muggle side of the platform at Kings Cross. While waiting for Lily's parents, the two girls sat at a small cafe in the station, ignoring all the odd looks they got for their large trunks and owls.

Claudia arrived, telling the girls to hurry as Phillip was parked out front of the station. After a happy reunion of hugging the four went into the car and were on there way home.

Arriving home, Lily and Dawn jumped out of the car and helped get all their stuff inside, saving the heavy trunks for last. The moment the two were about to get their trunks, Phillip came up to them.

"Girls, I know you're excited to be back. But before you do anything, I want you to go with your mother to meet the new neighbors. They arrived just a few days ago at the Harrison's old place."

It was about time someone moved in there. The Harrison's had been a kind couple in their 60's and had moved away last summer. It was weird to see a house in their neighborhood unoccupied and actually look eerie.

The girls nodded and after placing their trunks in their respective rooms, Lily and Dawn came back downstairs and left with Claudia.

As the three walked down the block, Lily looked around at the houses she had been raised near. They were relatively simple, charming, and elegant at the same time and all having that classic English cottage feel to them. Lily didn't know how that happened exactly, but she knew that she liked it.

Upon arriving the Harrison's old place, there was a set of boxes out on the sidewalk, all the windows open most likely in an attempt to air out the place.

Walking up to the door, Claudia knocked on the door and footsteps were soon heard. Upon the door opening, Lily and Dawn saw a middle aged couple. The man was probably being his mid to late 40's with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, while the woman also had wavy brown hair but with hazel eyes.

"Lily, Dawn, meet our new neighbors, the Huntingtons. This is Margaret and Brian. Their son Matthew will be attending Hogwarts next year with you girls."

A new voice joined in. "Hi there. I'm Matt."

The two vampires instantly turned to the new boy and eyes widened. He appeared normal, being tall with dark brown, almost black hair, playful hazel eyes with a tint of green, and an overall good look to him with a fit body.

But they could tell instantly.

They saw the light circles under his eyes and couldn't help but notice his slightly pasty skin marked with small scars, all covered up expertly with a tan.

He was a werewolf.

Lily and Dawn glanced at one another and both thought the same thing.

'**Oh boy, this summer will be interesting.'**

**

* * *

**

**So I hope you guys enjoyed it! And the new character too.... what shall happen?.... Well I don't really know right now... But I will soon! **

**HAPPY NEW YEARS and HAPPY HOLIDAYS to ALLLLLLLL!** :)


End file.
